


Butler

by NeiNing



Category: TMNT (2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anger, Autumn, Bathing, Blood, Blush - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cleaning, Comfort, Crush, Crying, Death, Emotional pain, Fighting, Friendship, Grief, Helping, Holding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Past, Precum, Sarcasm, Sex, Sorrow, Sparring, Sperm, Tears, Teasing, Torture, Violence, cum, fight, flirt, friends - Freeform, garden, handjob, joking, spar, sweating, tcest, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Inspired by SAINW (tmnt 2003) episode. This will be au story of old Raphael and old Leo, who lives in a mansion with Alfred (my oc). Tho know that this story will not be dark one like the original episode is.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT involve Karai in the fic at some point. I'm planning this story while writing it further.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated <3  
> PS. Sorry for writing mistakes. English is not my native language.  
> PSS. I also will add tags as I go with the fic! Also feel free to suggest tags! Thank you :)

Raphael stood at the top of few steps, staring huge front door in front of his eye. He had been near by looking for a job, finally hearing from someone that there was big mansion near by. They had been sure he would get, at least some, job there.

Big green fist knocked the wooden door few times, and then he just waited. He was nervous. He hadn’t been looking for a job before, but he knew he needed one if he wanted to survive. Raphael had asked jobs from humans, but literally all of them had shooed him away, saying he would scare their customers away. It had hurt big turtle’s feelings. He was big, scarred and scary with one eye so he understood how he must had appeared in humans’ eyes, but it didn’t mean he was bad. He was actually big softy inside. Someone who loved to help others, protect them.

Trail of his thought hit the wall when hinges creaked, old and almost bald man stepping outside.

“Yes? How may I help you?”

While eyeing the man, who was wearing regular butler’s outfit, Raphael bowed slightly to show respect before speaking. “Name’s Raphael. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but I’m looking for a job. People in town said I should come here and ask.”

This butler eyed Raphael rather calmly which was both relieving and nerve-cracking to Raphael. Normally people, at least, gasped or jumped a bit when they saw him. Perhaps this man had seen a lot in his long life so he didn’t got surprised all that easily.

“I must say I cannot promise you any job. But let me go get my master. He is the one who does these decisions.”

“Of course.” Raphael bowed again as this old man withdrew back inside of the mansion. Taking deep inhale Raphael released long and loud exhale. Damn, he hated waiting – and staying still. He wasn’t all that good at it when he was nervous, so he went down those few stairs, starting to walk slowly on small area. Of course the yard was huge and he had more than enough space to walk all around further, but it would had been disrespectful. And Raphael wasn’t anything like that.

The sound from those hinges alarmed big turtle and he spun around on his heels, few meters away from the stairs. Butler stepped outside, holding the door open. Hearing steps Raphael kept his eye straight on the open doorway, getting surprised when he saw older male turtle coming into the light. He had lighter skin than he had, but he wore some scars, just like he did. So this turtle too had seen more or less rougher life… His upper body was bear, but he wore black samurai harem pants which had blue dragons on the sides. He also was wearing tabi shoes with white socks. Very Japanese like sight.

As Raphael slightly bowed to this old turtle, butler spoke.

“Your visitor is here waiting for you, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred. I will handle this from here.”

As Raphael stood still, watching this other mutant approach him, he got weird feeling from him. Something about this turtle wasn’t right. It was the way how he was looking at him. Not wanting to be rude and stare, Raphael moved his eye away from those light blue ones. This other turtle, which was a bit shorter than Raphael himself, stopped just outside of Raphael’s personal space.

“Alfred told me you are here looking for a job. Correct?”

“Yeah, that’s the truth. I admit I ain’t young kid anymore, but I still have muscles and strength. Therefor I would be happy to get any job, if you only will give this old guy a chance.”

“May I have your hand, please?”

Surprised by this sudden request Raphael lifted his hand, other turtle taking a hold of it with his hands. His fingers traveled on Raphael’s palm, but his eyes kept staring straight. Why…? Why would he…? Oh! Shit. Before Raphael could say a thing, smaller turtle smiled warmly.

“You have strong and big hands. I like that. They are a good sign. Do you mind if I keep ‘seeing’ you more?”

“Sure, go ahead.” As slightly wrinkled hands started to travel up towards Raphael’s biceps and shoulders, other turtle chuckled.

“You have some muscles too, I see. You’ve been working hard in your life?”

“Not really working as a job stuff. Mainly just been body building and training. Can’t have muscles and strength without any stamina.”

Another chuckle. “You give good answers. Hmm… You have quite wide shoulders.”

“Is that an issue?”

“Oh no, absolutely not.” His fingers started to move over Raphael’s shoulders on the backside, but they hit something hard, which stopped other turtle. He seemed surprised. After a little study his face looked even more surprised – and Raph couldn’t help himself.

“Why so shocked? You have a shell too.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry. It just… Another turtle.” There was held back joy in his voice.

“So does that give me some extra points of getting a job?”

“Maybe.” He sounded playful and like he had a sense of humor. Raphael liked that. He always had liked people with sense of humor. It made things a lot easier. Those hands were now rising up on both sides of Raphael’s wrinkled neck, meeting up with his chin and jawline. This other turtle was slow and careful with his moves.

Resting his hands on massive cheeks, smaller male smiled slightly in awe. “You have so big face. And wrinkles.”

Raphael smiled widely, edges of his mouth touching other male’s fingers. “I said I ain’t a kid anymore.” Still smiling Raphael made sure his smile would remain on his face since those studying hands were now touching his lips.

“So beautiful smile.” It was a compliment which spread Raphael’s smile at its max.

“Thanks, I guess. Not many has complimented it.”

“That is a shame.” And those hands moved up, slowly. Thumb gently touched the area where his left eye should be – and the hand instantly stopped. It was obvious this other turtle felt something, but didn’t dare to investigate further.

“There’s no eye.”

Right after hearing this other male pulled his hands away, looking sorry. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to pry or go touch on too personal spot.”

Waving his hand in the air Raphael told other turtle not to worry about it. Not daring to lay his hands on Raphael again, smaller male took a step away, leaving Raphael alone in his personal space.

“Well, you sure are in a good shape for working, I admit.”

Raphael watched in silence as other turtle turned around slowly, starting to walk towards the open door where Alfred was waiting.

“You are hired.” He said stopping, turning his head slightly so that Raphael could see his side profile. There was a small smile on his face. “I have no idea what job I will give you yet, but I will figure something out.” Next time he stopped right next to his butler. “Alfred? I trust him in your care for now. Give him a room, clothes, food, show him around and explain house rules.”

Alfred bowed slightly; “As you wish, young master.” To this he was replied with a nod before other turtle vanished inside the huge building.

Slowly approaching old human, Raphael stared after the other turtle speaking silently. “I uh… Noticed that he -”

“Young master is blind, yes. But do not let it disturb you. He is more than those blind eyes.”

“I’m not disturbed, but just… sad.”

Alfred knew how Raphael was feeling. He’d had those feelings too when he had met this blind turtle in the past. “Shake those sad thoughts out of your mind. I will show you around and give you whatever you need. I also will explain house rules to you. Also, you may call master either as such, young master or Leonardo. Or master Leonardo.”

Leonardo. Raphael liked how that name sounded in his ears and tasted in his mouth. But without any further words he silently followed Alfred who did what was told him.

**

“I look stupid!”

“Now now, mister Raphael. Language.”

“Oh, duh! But seriously, look at me! There ain’t no way I’m gonna wear this!”

“It was master’s order.”

Biting his tongue Raphael managed not to blurt out where master could put that order of his. Taking few breaths he calmed himself down, even a bit, before speaking again. “Okay. I can wear these pants if I REALLY have to, but the shirt and vest…. No. It’s all too fancy and I don’t like fancy or fashion.”

Alfred sighed behind him. It started to sound like poor old man was having enough of big old turtle already, despite the fact he had been there few hours only. “You need to ask that from master Leonardo if you wish to change your clothes. I don’t make rules here. I just follow them.”

“Why he wants me to wear pants anyway?”

“Perhaps he doesn’t like you running around here butt naked.”

“He can’t even see my ass.”

“Language.”

“Uuggh.”

**

Later Raphael had met his so called master, explaining his issue with the clothes. Leonardo had understood the point from other turtle, accepting him wearing only pants. He was free to choose what kind of pants he would wear too. Despite the fact Leonardo had not touched Raphael below chest, he was sure this turtle had massive muscles on his legs too.

“So what’s my job here?”

“I don’t know.” After a short silent moment Leonardo spoke again. “What are you good at?”

“I don’t know. This is my first job.”

“Then what have you done in your life before?”

Silence. It was small red flag swinging in Leo’s mind. “Your silence speaks a lot. I hope you haven’t done anything criminal since then we would have an issue here.”

Another turtle remained silent which only confirmed that Leo had hit the spot. “Raphael, be honest with me. What have you done? Because right now I really hope you haven’t kill anyone.”

“….”

“Tell me.”

Raphael was breathing faster, obviously being uncomfortable and stressed. But eventually he spoke. “I fought in my younger days to earn money. To feed myself. To keep myself alive. I never haven’t go and hurt someone just for fun. Always to earn money and self-defense.”

“And the killing? Because I assume you have done something like that based on your silence.”

“… Tried to save someone, but… Jacket’s sleeve ripped and he fell down from the roof to his death.”

“You knew him?”

Loud and sudden inhale between trembling lips surprised Leonardo since he hadn’t expected such reaction. The way how bigger turtle near him was breathing via his moist nostrils told him that Raphael was crying, or at least trying his best to hold his tears back.

“I’m sorry. I will not ask further.”

It was amazingly painful to listen Raphael sniffing near him, listening the pain in those sounds what he made. But Raphael spoke between small sniffs. “He was hurt badly when I got there. His attackers were still there. I… I told him to get up and leave without realizing he had lost too much blood already. He faltered forward, way too close to the edge of the roof, and fell over it. I was near him during fighting so I went to his aid… But I didn’t get a good hold. Only from the sleeve. He looked at me, smiled and passed out, loosing his hold on the brick. That’s when the sleeve gave in. It didn’t carry his weight…” 

Raphael’s fists were shaking as he sniffed and sobbed louder, snarling at himself, displaying his teeth. “He was my best friend…”

Leonardo froze in the middle of taking a sip from his water glass. “How… old you were when this happened?”

“Doesn’t matter. That shouldn’t happen to anyone in any age.”

Landing glass back on small round table next to him Leonardo held his head down, eyes closed. “I am truly sorry for your friend. I hope you can forgive me for asking such things which brought such painful memory up. That was not my intention.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Raphael mumbled softly between small sniffs.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is slowly, but surely, getting used of his new home and job. As well as about those 2 new persons in his life. He seems to be having close friendship with Alfred already :D

Raphael sat on the edge of his bed in the next morning, feeling utterly shit about the fact he had told this other turtle about his best friend’s death so soon, so openly. He never hadn’t told about it to anyone else. But the way how Leonardo had looked after the information… There was pity, sadness and pain on his face. Perhaps he, too, had lost someone dear to him in the past.

Knock on the door alarmed big turtle of someone’s approach. Not waiting to be answered Alfred stepped in, appearing slightly surprised to see Raphael awake.

“Good morning. Awake already?”

“More or less, yeah.”

“Good. It saves me the trouble to get you out of the bed.”

“What time is it?”

Raphael followed Alfred’s movement as old butler walked in front of huge tall windows, pulling curtains to the sides, sun rays attacking inside the room instantly. Squeezing his eye shut, Raphael covered his face from sudden light with his hand, hissing.

“It’s enough for you to get up.”

“You think you’re funny?”

“I know I am.” There was humorous little evil, and amused, smile on his face as old eyes stayed on grumpy turtle. Starting to walk closer Alfred clapped his hands together. “Hop hop, now. There’s lots of things to do. I could use your help.”

Not waiting Raphael to get off on the bed, Alfred pulled blanket out under Raphael’s ass, shaking the turtle a bit. Raphael was stunned. This old man had more strength than what showed outside. Standing by the bed Raphael watched in awe how fast and smoothly Alfred made his bed. Giving a look from the corner of his eye Alfred sighed.

“I hope you will wear something. I do not wish to work with a nudist.”

“What?” Raphael smirked, slamming his hands on his hips, starting to swing them. “Is my green ass making you feel sick?”

“Oh, please. I would never let my eyes wander that far down.”

Grinning Raphael turned around, bending down to pick up his pants from the floor, aiming his ass purposely towards Alfred. “Hm, shame. It’s your lost.”

**

Sitting at small breakfast table at the corner, enjoying the heat of the morning sun, Leonardo heard from the distant how Raphael was arguing with Alfred about not agreeing on cleaning something. While argument wasn’t angry toned or negative, Leonardo still wished he would keep his voice more down. Raphael had low and loud voice which carried far away. But he had to admit it, he really enjoyed hearing such “lively” words and conversation between the two. Now he felt more than sure he did the right thing when hiring Raphael. Alfred and he were getting alone so well already.

He chuckled at his own thoughts, the edge of warm tea cup between his lips, clear liquid slowly flowing in his mouth. Lively chat between the two had quiet down. Apparently they had, finally, found some understanding and got back to work. Placing fork in his empty fruit bowl Leonardo’s ears picked a sound of familiar steps, a presence stopping next to him.  
“You haven’t finished eating your pancakes, sir.”

“I ate few, but like always, you provided me so full breakfast that I simply couldn’t eat them all.”

Hearing dishes being collected off the table Leonardo turned his head towards Alfred, smiling gently like he always did. “Thank you, Alfred. You always take so good care of me.”

Smiling back Alfred tapped Leonardo’s shoulder gently and warmly; “That’s why you hired me, master.”

Leo laughed. “True. I don’t know where I would be without you. Oh, Alfred? Where is Raphael? I heard you two… talking.”

“He is cleaning a bathroom.” For a short moment Alfred was quiet, clearly considering should or shouldn’t he say anything, but he decided to say what was in his mind. “Excuse me my choice of words, but that brute is really in a need of some manners lessons.”

Leonardo laughed again, shaking his head. “Oh really? Is he really that bad?”

“He has quite…. Colorful language, sir. I fear you may learn new words from him.”

As Alfred took his leave, he couldn’t help but to smile as he heard Leonardo laugh behind him.

**

His knees were wet as he scrubbed bathroom’s floor on his knees. Damn Alfred! Hadn’t even given him proper cleaning supplies! Cursing under his breath Raphael cleaned the brush in warm soap water inside the bucket near him, getting back on scrubbing. But his anger started to fade away as his mind started to pop up questions.

What if they didn’t had more better cleaning supplies? Did it mean this old poor man always had washed the floors on his knees? And the place was huge so… Stopping Raphael looked at the shiny floor, sitting better on his knees. He suddenly felt like shit and bad if that really was the case. Had Alfred ever even complain about doing such big task? Probably not. He seemed to be gentle and happy old man who would, and wanted to, do anything to please his master. Perhaps he could suggest Leonardo to hire some people to clean the mansion once a month or something. It would be faster, but most of all Alfred wouldn’t need to do the cleaning… Nor Raphael himself didn’t need to crawl all around the floors with a brush.

“Are you done?”

Startled by the sudden sound behind him, Raphael turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Leonardo standing there.

“Y-yeah, soon. Just a little spot left.”

Smiling Leonardo bend down towards him, whispering. “Skip it. Alfred won’t notice.” Wide surprised eye followed him as Leo stood back up tall. “Dinner’s ready. You need to eat as well.”

Now there was an issue. Would he disobey old man’s order or his superior’s order? Well, perhaps Alfred wouldn’t get all that mad if Raphael would tell him he would go finish the cleaning after dinner. Dropping brush in the bucket Raphael stood, slowly walking by Leo’s side towards the main dinner hall. His mind was full of questions, curiosity, but Raph held back his tongue. He didn’t want to start to ask personal questions, not yet at least.

“So um… While I was cleaning the floor...”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t there any better cleaning method than a brush, bucket and water? Has Alfred been washing all these floors on his knees with those items? For years?”

Leonardo stopped, looking rather confused. “Has Alfred told you something like that?”

“No, but it was just a thought which hit my head.”

Soft smirk left Leo’s nostrils as small smile spread on his face. “So you are concerned about him?”

“Well yeah. It’s… It’s not right if old man is made to wash the floors on his knees.”

“You have a big heart, Raphael. I hope my next words will ease your heart; Alfred doesn’t clean the whole house or do heavy tasks – but he likes to wipe dusts, vacuum main rooms, do laundry and so on. Small, light and easy tasks. I have hired special cleaning group to do whole heavy cleaning twice a year. After all Alfred and I live very simply and we always keep places clean so we don’t need huge cleaning here too often.”

Leonardo heard, and felt, how big turtle next to him relaxed with loud and deep sigh. It warmed his heart to know Raphael, already, had been worried about Alfred’s well-being, despite the fact he had been there only a short moment.

“Can I ask you something?” As Leonardo asked the question, his steps started to take him forward, Raphael walking right beside him.

“Shoot.”

“You didn’t freak out about my blindness. Most usually do. As I don’t see them I don’t know how they look like when they notice my disability, but I can sense their feelings. Most are very troubled, feeling uneasy, almost scared. It’s like they fear this is something which will spread from me on them. But you – you were a bit shocked, right?”

“Yeah. I admit it took me a moment to realize you couldn’t...”

“See?”

“Yeah. Sorry, but it’s hard to use that word around ya. Don’t wanna hurt your feelings or anything.”

Leo laughed warmly. “Do not worry. I’m so used of my blindness that a word ‘see’ or any other forms of it won’t bother me. Besides, I do see. I see with my hands and then I see in my mind. So I’m not completely blind.”

“… I felt bad for the fact you were blind. It shocked me a bit first, but then again you are not the first blind person I meet or know.”

“Oh? Who was the other one if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Mrs. Morrison. Old blind lady in New York. I met her when I was a teenager. There… was a time when my life got bad, really bad, and she was the only one I knew. She took me in her home and I started to take care of her. I lived with her for years. Until she passed away.”

“It sounds like you have had lots of meetings with death in your life.”

“More or less. That’s, kinda, one reason why I left the city, looking for a job. I want some peace in my life for my old days.”

Leonardo smiled softly. “Then I believe you have come to the right place.” Stopping Leonardo turned his head towards Raph, soft smile staying on his face. “If you wish, this place is your home to the rest of your life. Alfred and I welcome you here with open arms.”

“Y-you mean it?!”

Hand landed on Raphael’s shoulder as Leonardo nodded once. “Welcome home, Raphael.”

Mixed emotions rose up in his throat and all what Raphael could do was to shake his head, releasing short but strong snorts. “Thanks.” He managed to whisper.

“But know that while this is your home, you still are here for work and under my rules.”

Leonardo felt how Raphael bowed to him slightly. “As you wish. Master.”

**

“Aaahh, fuck! I’m full!” Tapping his full stomach Raphael smiled at Alfred who was coming towards him. “Thanks for the meal, geezer. You really know how to cook.”

Alfred wore kind smile, but it faded away right after he was next to old turtle. Butler pulled duster out from behind his back, hitting Raphael on the head with it.

“Ah! The fuck?!” Another hit. “Would ya stop that!?” Raphael growled, trying to shoo old butler away from him, but he remained where he stood, hitting Raphael again on the head, looking not too pleased.

“I hit you every time when you say a bad word in master’s presence.”

“What?! Oh, come on! Like he hasn’t heard bad words before!”

“I’m sure he has, but it doesn’t mean I will let you damage his hearing with such harsh language.”

“Sheesh, geezer...” Another hit. “FUCK! Stop! Can’t I even call you a geezer?!” Yet another hit. Growling Raphael let his temper rose as he turned to face Alfred on his chair.

“Language.” Said Alfred all calmly, holding duster in his hands in front of him. Snorting Raphael showed his teeth.

“Fuck.” A hit. And that started few minutes long “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” and * hit – hit – hit – hit * yelling and acting. While Leonardo did prefer more matured and peaceful language, he did nothing to stop this. It amused him too much. He sat there silently, wearing a smile, while enjoying the remains of his dinner while echoes of “fuck” and whacks filled the hall.


	3. Some Pain Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes times for Leonardo when he isn't at his best, but he also doesn't want to open up and bother Raphael or Alfred. And this, of course, worries Raphael more than Alfred since he has no idea what's going on. But he will find out.

Raphael sat on the chair, mumbling something under his breath while rubbing his sore head. Giving angry look towards Alfred, who was more further away dusting, Raphael spoke to Leonardo who brought him a bag of frozen peas.

“How the hell someone so old and skinny can be so strong? Those hits really hurt.”

Leonardo chuckled as he placed the bag on Raphael’s head. “Don’t blame Alfred. You brought this to yourself.”

“Of course you take his side.”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side. You kept repeating the naughty word while knowing perfectly well Alfred would give you a hit for each of those words. You could had stopped it all at any moment by stopping saying the word.”

“You mean fuck?”

Neither of the boys didn’t notice it, but Alfred instantly stopped dusting, keeping his position, being ready to strike. Leonardo smirked shortly while leaning down towards Raphael, whispering; “You better stop saying the word. Alfred will hear you. He has excellent hearing.”

To this Raphael only mumbled and growled.

**

Door bell rang few days later, surprising Raphael completely. Neither Alfred or Leonardo had said anything about someone coming to a visit. As Raphael approached the stairs on second floor, he heard voices. Two women and Alfred. Standing still Raphael watched over the railing, down at the front door where two new women were standing, Alfred taking their coats as Leonardo approached them. Just in case Raphael decided to go down too, to be near Leo and Alfred if they needed some protection.

Standing slightly behind his master Raphael noticed how these women were looking at blind turtle, giggling, smiling and flirting with him more or less. And Leonardo answered to their flirt. It was… rather weird since Raphael never hadn’t even thought that Leo would be flirty turtle.

“You look as handsome as always, Leonardo.” Said woman around her 40’s. She had black hair on her shoulders, white cleaning outfit on and a name “Mary” on it. Next to her was younger woman, probably around her 20’s, with long bronze curly hair. She was giggling in a good way, obviously liking to keep her eyes on Leonardo. Her outfit was white too with a name Liz on it.

Leonardo smiled at the two. “Thank you. Tho I think I might have got one more wrinkle since your last visit. But I sense few of you are missing.”

“Ah, yes! Four of us are sick, but we didn’t want to cancel our coming here today so we agreed that Liz and I will come to do smaller cleaning today. When all of us are well we will come to do bigger cleaning.”

“That sounds good to me. Just keep me updated when you are coming. Alfred?”

“I will take care of these ladies like always, sir.”

“Thank you. You know where to find me if something comes up.”

“What about me?”

Leonardo stopped, turning to face Raphael. “Do whatever you were doing or relax. It’s all up to you.”

Silently watching after Leonardo, who disappeared in long and dark hallway, Raphael sighed. His instincts were telling him to follow the other turtle since he had been hiding a lot lately. But Raphael fought against the urge. He had still some works to be done and the way how Alfred was looking at him suggested that he would leave Leonardo alone. So Alfred must had known what was going on. Perhaps he and Leonardo had talked about it. Somehow Raphael felt hurt about this. He understood Leonardo and Alfred shared decades long trust and friendship, but Alfred was a human. Raphael thought Leonardo would share some things with him too because they both were mutant turtles.

Groaning silently to himself Raphael started to climb up the stairs, hearing Alfred escorting those two ladies in the room where they could start the cleaning.

**

Heading towards the kitchen, planning on getting a snack, Raphael heard noises in near by room. He became curious, heading in another room. Watching from the doorway Raphael leaned against the wooden frame of the doorway, smiling to himself while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Troubles of reaching up there, ladies?”

Both women jumped since neither of them hadn’t seen or heard Raphael’s approach.

“We, uh, really could use some help. That bookcase is so high and…”

Pulling broken chair behind old office table both women looked like if they had killed a puppy. “We are sorry. We didn’t mean to break it. We will replace it.”

“We thought it could handle one of us standing on it, but it didn’t.”

“It’s only a chair. Don’t worry about it. Besides I can fix it so no harm done.” Approaching the women Raphael eyed them both, stopping in front of them. “So, which one of you is gonna wipe the top of the bookcase?”

“I think Liz would fit better. She is taller than I am, having longer arms too.”

When Liz was about to protest about that, Raphael squatted behind her aiming his wide shoulder right under her rear. Taking a hold on her, Raphael stood up, lifting her to sit on his shoulder. She yelped in surprise, taking tight hold on Raphael’s head and arm. “You’re crazy!”

“I’m just helping.” Looking down on old turtle’s eye she blushed. “S-sorry. You scared me. But, please, don’t drop me.”

“No worries, you are in good hands. Been lifting a lot heavier stuff in my life than you.”

Mary was smiling as she kept eyeing Raphael’s muscular arms and form as he held Liz, who was now dusting the top of bookcase. “Your arms are quite a sight, handsome. They really show you have been lifting stuff.”

Raphael laughed softly. “More than you ever know.”

When Liz was done, Raphael landed her down carefully. Last thing what he wanted was to drop poor girl or scare her more. “Need any more help?”

“No, thank you. We only have some vacuuming left. We will come do better cleaning when the whole group is here.”

“As you wish.” Taking broken chair in his arms Raphael left the room, hearing “thank you” behind him.

There was one room upstairs which Raphael had made to be a room of manly handicraft with all kind of supplies – even that Alfred had been against it. When Raphael had stated he will keep it clean, Alfred had given in. Raphael spent some hours there every now and then, doing whatever he could. Fixing a chair would be an easy task so he got to work instantly. Fixing chair went nice and smooth, radio keeping company to him. Only after the chair was done Raphael realized he had forgot the snack when he had ventured to help Liz and Mary. Taking the chair he headed back to downstairs, meeting Alfred at the main hall.

“Where are the cleaning ladies?”

“You wanted their number?”

“Oh ha ha, geezer. You are so funny as always.”

Alfred couldn’t help but to smile. “I’m glad you enjoy my humor.”

“Shut it and answer me.”

“If you must know, they left about half an hour ago. They finished their cleaning so they headed to their next target or home.”

“Thank you. You should had answered to me like that right away, you know.”

“I was in a mood to tease you a bit.”

Sighing Raphael growled slightly. “I noticed.” Eyeing old man a bit Raphael tilted his head. “Heading somewhere?”

“To grocery. One of the turtles eats more than the other.”

“Hey!”

“But it is true, Raphael. You eat a lot.”

“I can’t help it. I’m massive. I need a lot of fuel.”

“No.” Alfred said calmly as he pulled his jacket on. “You need to stop eating so much snacks.”

“You can’t be serious…”

Opening the front door Alfred continued; “Because even your snacks are at the size of a lunch.”

“They are not!” Raphael protested heatedly, marching towards Alfred who opened his umbrella, getting ready to step in the rain.

“Do me a favor. Check on master every now and then while I’m gone.”

“…? Is there something wrong about him?”

“He tends to… Never mind.”

“No! Don’t you dare to do that!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my business to tell that. I’m sure he will tell you when he feels comfortable enough for that.” With that Alfred lifted umbrella above his head – and stepped in the rain, heading towards garage to get the car. Raphael stood at the doorway watching after Alfred until he drove away. Closing the door Raphael couldn’t help but to worry about it what Alfred just had said. But even more he worried it what he was about to say.

He wanted to go find Leo, ask questions, but then again it would had alarmed Leonardo that Alfred had said something – and Raphael didn’t wish any harm for the old man, so he kept his mouth shut, focusing on his work. Still, his mind raced with many questions as he returned the chair in its original room.

**

Few weeks went by and Raphael’s worry over Leonardo had only grown. The turtle seemed to be avoiding them as much as possible. Why? Raphael had tried to get information out of Alfred, but he said nothing so Raphael waited couple more days. When things kept being the same Raphael approached Leonardo when he was standing on his small balcony, facing the sunset.

Stopping next to other turtle Raphael leaned on the railing with his arms. “Quite nice view you got from here.”

“Thank you.” He sounded… too unhappy. And it worried Raphael.

“Has Alfred say or do something to you? Or are you missing those cleaning ladies?”

Surprised expression faced Raphael. “Why would you say or think such things?”

“I dunno. Perhaps because you been acting weird the last 3 weeks. Wanna open up and tell me what’s going on?”

“Could you describe me the sunset?” Leo’s reply on question with such question was surprising. It confused Raphael for a moment, but when there was such pleading look on other turtle’s face, Raphael gave in.

“Okay, so. The sky above us is getting dark blue and then it slides down towards the horizon, turning lighter blue. There’s some darker purple clouds which had lighter pink as a reflection from sun’s light. There’s some small hints of red and orange on the sky and clouds too. It’s quite pre---”

Sudden loud sob from next to him made Raphael stop. In panic he looked at the turtle next to him who had pressed his head down, tears rolling down from his tightly shut eyes, such pain visible on his face, lips trembling and nostrils leaking. Oh shit… Oh shit, shit, shit! Now he really had done it! Not even stopping to think what to say or do, Raphael followed his instincts. Slowly and carefully he slid his arm over other turtle’s shoulders, stepping right next to him while pulling him gently right next to him. Leonardo’s head trembled a bit when Raphael pressed his cheek on top of it, sighing silently. His hand rubbed light green shoulder ensuring way, hoping it to bring some comfort for smaller male.

“I’m sorry.” Leonardo finally whispered with trembling voice. “There just… comes times when I miss my sight.”

Still rubbing Leo’s shoulder Raphael nodded, talking with calm deep voice; “That’s understandable. You don’t need to be sorry.” But Leonardo’s words echoed in his mind. So he hadn’t been blind his whole life if he was missing his sight. Sniffing Leonardo rubbed his eyes, Raphael’s hold remaining on him as Raph spoke once again.

“Listen, I happily will be your eye. Just a word and I will tell you what I see.”

Sniffing Leonardo turned his head, forcing Raphael to lift his head up. Leo’s face was right towards his, and so close, but those blue eyes stared far away in the distance, not focusing on Raphael’s only eye. But relieving thing was to see small smile on other turtle’s lips.

“Thank you, Raphael. I appreciate that, but I don’t want to bother you.”

“What the hell are you mumbling about? I can easily tell you what I see whenever you just say the word. You are not bothering me.”

There was another smile which soon faded away, last few tears escaping from blind eyes.

“But there… also are times when I feel lonely.” Turning his head away Leonardo sighed deeply. There was heavy pain in the sigh.

“Hey.” Raph almost whispered, nudging Leonardo once closer to him gently. “You aren’t alone. I’m right here and Alfred is downstairs.”

Sudden burst of small laugh escaped from Leo and it, kind of, amused Raphael. He hadn’t meant his comment in a humor way at all. He had been dead serious actually, but perhaps it was the way how he said it which made other turtle laugh at it. And heck, Raphael didn’t mind it one bit. As long as it made Leonardo laugh and cheer up, he was happy.

After calming down from his slight laugh, Leonardo turned to look at bigger turtle once again. Sweet smile on his face this time, happiness and thankfulness shining from his eyes. “Thank you, Raphael.” A hand rose on Raphael’s left cheek. “You are truly something. You have been here about two months now and you worry so much about me and Alfred, always making sure we are fine and we have all what we need. You are special and precious. We truly appreciate you and everything what you do for us.”

Swallowing Raphael turned his head a just a bit, not letting Leo’s hand fall off from his cheek. He was happy that Leo’s hand wasn’t on his right cheek since a single tear would had hit his hand. Clearing his voice Raphael smiled, tapping Leo’s shoulder where his hand still rested. “Just doing what I’m best at.”


	4. A New Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Alfred decides to plot something against their Master in order to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found online store which sells different looking hakamas. I wanted to share the link so that you can take a look of them, imagining some of them on Raphael and Leonardo instead of regular and long black hakamas :)
> 
> https://bohohill.com/collections/samurai-wrap-ml

After Leo’s little confession Raphael and Alfred started to spend more time with their master, just like Leo started to seek them more often to have company. However there still seemed to be times when Leonardo cried. Sometimes either Alfred or Raphael heard him cry in his room or when they met Leo, he had reddish watery eyes. But luckily none of them never said a word about them to Leo. It wasn’t important anyway. What was important was to cheer Leo up and be there for him.

“Don’t worry too much, Raphael. This happens every year during this time of the year. It will pass.” Alfred was assuring and Raphael believed him, but it still worried him that Leonardo was acting like this. There has to be something.

“I know that look.” Alfred said as he filled Raphael’s mug with hot water. “You are thinking there’s something else.”

Putting hot cocoa powder in his hot water with sugar and milk, Raphael eyed Alfred who sat down around small table across him. “There has to be something more and you know it.”

Taking a sip from his coffee Alfred sighed. “Yes, there is more, but I am not going to betray my master’s trust and tell you about it.”

“Damn it, Alfred!” Raphael growled and hissed silently as he leaned over the table towards old butler. “He’s acting weird. Like he’s depressed or something and you keep your mouth shut. Have you seen him? I haven’t been here more than some months, but I’m not blind or stupid. All this time what I’ve been here I haven’t seen him go outside. Only then when he came to greet me when I came to ask a job. Otherwise he, most of his time, sits somewhere inside, hiding.”

“I’m fully aware of it without your harsh language. I have try to make him go out. Go to garden to sunbath or come with me to stores. But no, he doesn’t want to.”

“Hmph, do I need to carry him out then?”

“As hilarious as that most surely would be, I am against it.”

“Then what should we do? It’s not healthy to just sit inside the house 24/7 with your own thoughts.”

“I think there’s nothing what we can do, except give master his time.”

“Like you’ve done years? How it has been working out?”

Lifting his eyebrow Alfred eyed slightly angry turtle who still was right in front of his face. Staring old man a moment Raphael pulled away, sinking deep in his chair. “Come on, Alf. Help me out here. There gotta be something we could try to cheer him and help him to recover from his depression – or whatever it is. Does he have any hobbies what we could use?”

Taking another sip gave Alfred a moment to think. With small clank he placed a cup on small plate. “What I know he used to read a lot, but I don’t see how we could use that.”

“We could start to read for him. Or get him some of those story books with recorded reading. You know what I’m saying.”

“Ah, yes. I have heard of such things. However, I doubt there’s any talking books about the issues what master would like.”

“Ugh, fine then. What else?”

“Master used to train daily.”

“Train what?”

“Meditation and fighting.”

“Can’t you be more SPECIFIC?”

“Ninjutsu.”

Raphael froze. He stared old man with wide eye, until smile started to spread on his face. “That’s it. That’s it, Alfred! We will get him back on training.”

Shaking his head Alfred sighed. “I’m sorry, but I have tried and it was futile.”

Snorting Raphael looked as cocky as ever, crossing arms over his chest while lifting right leg on the left. “Because you missed something important.” Leaning towards the old man again Raphael smirked. “I have an idea, but I need your help.”

**

Sounds of loud argument were heard all the way in Leonardo’s room where the turtle sat on the chair, bathing in sunlight. Jumping up in confusion Leonardo rushed on the main floor, finding Raphael and Alfred arguing.

“What’s going on here? You two are keeping horrible noise.”

“Master, it’s not my fault. It’s the brute here.”

“Oh yeah, right! Keep blaming me and all that shit!”

“Language.”

“I will shove my language there where the sun doesn’t shi--!”

“Perhaps you should go outside to calm down.”

Raphael growled as he stepped right in front of Alfred, snarling at him. He was a terrifying sight. Looking past Raphael, Alfred sighed. “Master, please. Can you tell this brute to go outside to calm down?”

“Raphael. I have no clue what is going on, but I think it’s for everyone’s best if you go outside to calm down. Come back inside when you feel calm enough to behave.”

Raphael smirked as he kept standing in Alfred’s personal space, winking at him once. Growling he backed away; “As you wish… Master.” And he marched out of the room with heavy steps, shutting the front door harder than usually.

Sighing Leonardo listened after the other turtle, then slowly coming to his butler. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Oh no, I’m fine, thank you. He just uses harsh words, but he never raises his fists.”

“Thank God for that. What was that all about anyway? I never haven’t hear him so angry before.”

“Maybe he just got out of the bed with wrong foot. We all have those days every now and then, sir.”

“Hmh, perhaps you’re right. But still...”

Alfred smiled even that he knew his smile was not seen. “Now that young master is here, can I serve you something?”

“Thank you, but I will go back in my room while sun still shines there.”

“But, master, while I don’t wish to argue with you or anything, wouldn’t you rather sit in the living room with me and enjoy some tea? Like we normally do. Sun shines there too so you can enjoy your sun bathing there as well.”

“Alfred, I...”

“Please, Master. I rarely ask anything from you so wouldn’t you grand this wish of an old man?”

There was hope and slight sadness in Alfred’s voice – and it stung hard and deep in Leo’s heart. He knew he was treating Alfred bad currently, but he couldn’t refuse since Alfred was his dear friend. Leonardo would do anything for him. Smiling Leonardo landed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Of course, dear friend. Anything for you.”

“Thank you, sir. You’re so kind. Here, let me escort you in the living room first. Then I shall make some tea.”

They chatted happily while walking towards the living room, finally entering in it. It was huge and tall room with big glass doors towards the garden and backyard. There was big fireplace made of stone, big soft furniture, fuzzy carpet to tickle feet, TV, aquarium and small indoor fountain with big plants. Big chandelier lightened easily the room with smaller mood lights and candles during autumn and winter. Long red curtains reached towards the floor as they swung slightly with the air which entered the room between the small gap between opened doors.

Leonardo sat on his chair, having small separated table just for him next to it. Sun shined directly on this spot and Leonardo closed his eyes with a sigh. Sun felt so nice on his old body. Alfred left him there and as he came in the kitchen to make some tea, he spotted Raphael behind the window. Showing “ok” hand signal to Raphael, the turtle nodded and disappeared.

After tea was made and places in a pot on the tray with some snacks and dishes, Alfred made his way back to the living room. Leonardo was still on his chair eyes closed, breathing steady. Alfred started to worry that perhaps his master had fallen asleep. When he placed tray on bigger living room table, Leonardo opened his eyes, turning to face Alfred.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed your nap, sir.”

“No, you didn’t.” Taking a deep inhale Leonardo smiled, closing his eyes. “I smell something yummy.”

“Apple pie, just for you, sir.”

“You are spoiling me. You know I love apple pies. Especially yours.”

“I want to be a good butler and serve you with the best.”

“And that, dear friend, you surely do.”

After serving for both of them Alfred sat on the couch, close to Leonardo. They chatted as they enjoyed their tea and pie, when Alfred suddenly stopped. Leonardo sensed the change in his butler’s mood. Placing his cup and empty plate on the table next to him, Leonardo scowled with worry on his face.

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes. I’m just slightly surprised. When you sent that *ahem* brute outside to calm down, I thought he’d had gone break stuff in the garden, for example, but he’s there and he seems to be… training.”

“Training? Like meditation?”

“Meditation? Master, please, don’t make me laugh. We both know our brute has way too tempered nature for such delicate thing as meditation.”

“Then what is he doing?”

“Katas. Ninjutsu. Something what you used to do, sir.”

Small spoon fell from Leonardo’s hold, clanking against the floor. There was shock and disbelief on Leonardo’s face. “Nin-- Ninjutsu?”

“Yes.”

Leonardo remembered Raphael saying, in the past, that he had fought in his younger years to earn money and survive, but ninjutsu… Leonardo stood up, turning to face huge glass doors. “What is he doing now? Where is he exactly?”

“He is doing slow katas, sir. It seems he might be trying to calm himself down with them. And his location is at 11 o’clock from your spot.”

There suddenly was new posture on Leonardo’s body, new brightness shining in his eyes. “Good.” He said and left. Alfred smiled to himself, sitting on the chair to enjoy the remains of his pie.

**

Raphael kept his eye open, looking for all around slightly to see if anyone was approaching him while he was doing his katas. He did them slow as warm ups. He heard no steps, but years of training to learn to trust and listen his instincts and intuition paid off when Leonardo suddenly attacked on him from behind. Dodging easily Raphael jumped a bit further, turning to face the turtle who now wore knee high hakamas. They were white with black koi carp prints on them. And that was basically all what he has time to check when Leonardo was coming at him again. And he seemed serious.

“Need a warm up?”

“No.” Leonardo almost groaned. “Let’s go.” And they did. Raphael had thought to take it easy, but since Leonardo was coming at him with everything what he had, Raph didn’t had any chances on going easy on another turtle. Have it his way then.

Inside the house Alfred watched both amazed and pleased as the two old turtles sparred. It looked like if they had sparred with each other their whole lives. And the spark in Leonardo’s eyes. It was the most wonderful thing to see.

Small rocks flied out of the way as turtles clashed together, blocking and hitting. Leonardo was panting harder already, but it was no wonder since, what Alfred had said earlier, this is something what Leonardo had used to do, but how long time ago? It could had been years when he had trained last time. Sweat drops rushed down on their skin as hot afternoon sun shined directly on them and at times it shined right at Raphael’s eye. He made a grunt or cursed every time when it happened, and Leonardo knew he had his chance. Just like now. His fist was coming straight at Raphael’s throat, but old turtle sensed it, dodging it easily. He grabbed Leo’s arm in his armpit, quickly moving behind Leo’s body twisting his trapped arm, wrapping his free arm under Leonardo’s chest, holding him still.

If he’d had have better stamina Leonardo would had fought back, but when he felt being held like this he relaxed, dropping his head backwards on Raphael’s shoulder. Eyes gently shut Leonardo panted hard with open mouth, sweat drops rolling down fast. His chest was waving heavily and Raphael couldn’t help but to watch it. Leonardo’s neck was also right there – right in front of his eye. And that beautiful face, open mouth… The sounds what Leonardo made while breathing, his body tightly against Raphael’s in a tight hold. The scent what came off from another turtle with the sweat... These all were things what Raphael hadn’t seen or noticed before – it was confusing, perhaps a little embarrassing, but he had to admit it to himself; He liked what he saw, smelled and felt in this moment.

Leonardo’s small gentle laugh snapped his mind back to reality. “Oh wow. Thank you, Raphael. That was amazing. I never realized how much… I actually had missed training.” Opening his eyes Leo smiled up to the sky. “I feel like life is rushing in my veins again. In me.”

To this Raphael only nodded slightly, carefully pushing his face closer to Leo’s head without realizing it. “I’m glad you feel that way. Alfred and I have been hell worried about you.”

“Really? I’m sorry. But I will not worry either one of you anymore. I will start to train again, all thanks to yo--” As he said his last sentence Leonardo turned his head towards Raphael’s, pressing his beak against the other beak. Instantly Leonardo pulled away, turning his face away but Raphael followed his head a bit. His instincts were screaming him to nuzzle against that green neck, but he fought against the urge. He told himself to pull himself together – which he did.

“S-sorry. I didn’t realize you were so close.”

“No worries. I rather take a beak push any day than a fist on my face.”

Leonardo smiled again, turning his head more slow and carefully this time. There was such warmth in his smile and he looked like if he was shining. Perhaps life, indeed, had started to rush in his veins again. It’s not like it wasn’t there before, it was, but it was sleeping under depression. A simple, but serious, sparring had awoke that life energy again – and Raphael couldn’t be more happier and proud.

Still keeping Leonardo in his arms Raphael spoke softly. “Are you okay after all that? Can you walk or do I need to carry you? Not that I would mind.”

Leonardo chuckled, untying himself from Raphael’s hold. “I am most fine. But stay near me just in case if my legs give in.”

“As you wish.”

Walking slowly side by side towards the backyard doors they both wore a smile. Leonardo kept his gaze down while Raphael looked forward, seeing Alfred behind the glass door giving him a thumb’s up with a nod and smile. Raphael returned the smile.

“Raphael? Would you like to start to spar with me every day for now on? I’m out of some stamina and skills, but I bet with you I can get back to my usual level in no time.”

“Sure. I will enjoy kicking your ass until you become your usual skillful self and start to kick my ass instead.”

Leonardo’s laugh was music to his ears as they entered the living room. Raphael escorted Leonardo to sit on his chair while Alfred was there to dry most sweat drops off on his master, giving a knowing look to Raphael, ending up making big turtle blush. Shit. Alfred most surely had seen it all. In the heat of the fight and then Leo in his arms Raphael had forgot the butler completely.

“I’ll be back. I go get you some of that lime water with ice what you so much like.”

“Thank you. Take something to yourself and bring something to Alfred as well.”

“I will.”

“Correction, Raphael. Master likes lime water with ice AND fresh strawberry pieces in it.” While Alfred still looked at him teasingly and knowingly, Raphael snorted at him with blush on his face.

“Shut up, you old geezer.”


	5. Pain From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo finally reveals something from his past.

Three males spend the rest of the afternoon in living room chatting, eating and laughing. They even ordered pizza since none of them wanted to do any cooking. Open pizza boxes on the table turned empty very quickly, leaving happy and full men sit on their spots with smiles on their faces. Noticing Leonardo shiver from the corner of his eye, Alfred rose to cover Leonardo with thick throwing blanket what rested on the couch.

While days still had warm sunshine, evenings and nights were turning more colder, thanks to approaching autumn. And it didn’t help that Leonardo had sweated earlier while sparring with Raphael. Bigger turtle also noticed the trembling and excused himself, heading up the stairs on second floor. Raphael rarely entered in Leonardo’s room, but now he marched in like a boss, heading straight in the bathroom, opening the tap above bathtub. Raphael waited patiently as the water rose slowly, suddenly remembering some bath oils what Leonardo had in the small mirror closet. Taking a bottle of lavender essence Raphael added it some in the water, scent of lavender filling the bathroom with steam.

Settling clean towel near the tub Raphael went back to downstairs, announcing bath was ready. Leonardo was slightly stunned since he hadn’t asked or wanted a bath, but Raphael had none of that. He took gentle hold on Leonardo’s arm, escorting him in the bathroom. A smile spread on Leonardo’s face as the steam and scent of lavender filled his nostrils, little soft moan escaping him. Raphael stood firmly next to the turtle, being ready to get a hold on him if he was going to fall.

Leonardo took his time to free himself from his hakama pants and it took all strength in Raphael’s mind not to look down on that ass. Turning his missing eye towards Leonardo, he listened how Leonardo climbed in the tub, water splashing gently with the movement of the body as it sank slowly under the surface. Soft moan relaxed old turtle as warm water surrounded him, fading away the last shivers.

“Thank you. This feels so nice. I didn’t even realize how bad I actually needed this.”

Turning his head carefully Raphael made sure to look everywhere else except beneath the surface. Sitting on the toilet Raphael kept his eye on Leo’s relaxed and smiling face. Leonardo looked so happy and relaxed, clearly enjoying the bath.

“So it was a good thing I dragged your ass here after all, huh?”

“Most definitely, yes.”

There was comfortable silence between two turtles, small sounds of water splashing whenever Leonardo moved a bit. “I need to ask again; Would you start to train with me? Because I really, in all honesty, loved our little spar today.”

“I told you already, of course. It will be good exercise to myself too.”

There was another silence and Raphael decided to take his leave. Hearing the weight getting off on the toilet made Leonardo open his eyes, turning to look on Raphael’s direction. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes. I mean you won’t drown, right?”

“Please, stay.” It came with higher and faster voice than Leonardo wanted to as he was reaching after another turtle. This was slightly worrying so Raphael decided to sit on the floor right next to the tub.

“Okay. I’ll stay. If it makes you feel better and all.”

“It does, but… There’s something else too. You have shared so much information about yourself and your past. I think it’s fair if I share some of mine.” Relaxing more or less Leonardo sat better in the tub. “Like I told you before, I always haven’t been blind. There was a time when I was able to see.”

“Hmh-hm.”

Leonardo looked hurt, sad and uncomfortable so Raphael reached for Leo’s hand, which rested on the edge of the tub, squeezing it gently and leaving his hand on it. “I… Used to have a family. A father and two brothers, namely only. But they were my everything back then. And I was happy I had them. Once I noticed how father was training them, so I wanted to join in and he allowed it. He started to train me too and I was stunned how fast I improved. How good I became. But...” Leo licked his lips and swallowed, clearly wondering what to say next.

“Without going too much into details I say this; There later was an accident – and it made me blind. Things after that...” His eyes were more moist now, edges of his mouth turned down, slightly trembling. Raphael’s hold on Leo’s hand tightened slightly as a sign of comfort and support. Taking slightly trembling inhale Leonardo found strength to continue. “Things after that went downhill. And I never noticed until I woke up alone at home one morning. I called father and my brothers, searched them, but they didn’t answer. They weren’t at home. It was then when I realized they left me.” Starting to cry Leonardo pulled his hand free, covering his eyes with it and other hand. Painful loud sobs echoed slightly in the bathroom. “They left blind, 10 years old child, alone… I was so confused and scared, Raphael. I didn’t know what to do so I stayed at home, eating whatever leftovers I could find. One day there was a knock on the door and some men came inside. I don’t remember exact words, but they asked my father. I told them I had no idea where he was, that he left me because I became blind. At least that’s what I assumed back then, been assuming my whole life. He felt sorry for me, but he said I couldn’t stay. Apparently dad hadn’t paid something so the house was sold or taken back, I’m not sure. But I ended up on the streets. Blind, hurt, confused, scared small child… Alone and hungry.”

Raphael’s hand was now rubbing Leonardo’s shoulder with slow up and down move, giving him time to gather himself.

“I don’t know how long I lived on the streets, but let me say – It was most hardest time of my life. There were so many people who ignored me. So many who didn’t help. So many who, just for fun, came to abuse me. I never fought back… I wished they would beat me so bad I wouldn’t wake up, Raphael.” Leonardo’s voice was trembling so bad, so high with so much pain in it. His heart breaking sobs and sniffs, trembling body under Raphael’s hand. It was so much for bigger turtle who allowed his tears run free on his cheek. More than being sad he was angry, furious even. But he did felt sorry for little Leonardo, only being able to imagine all the horrible feelings and thoughts what had went through in his mind back then.

After calming down some, Leonardo continued. “But one day, after getting yet another beating and laying on the ground, I was covered with warm fabric. A jacket. It smelled like a human male.”

“… Alfred.”

Leonardo smiled now for the first time, nodding once. “Yes. It was Alfred. He took me with him. He brought me here. He gave me home, food, clothes, room, care and love. Everything what I needed and wanted so bad. But know that it took me so long before I started to trust on Alfred. My trust on humans was gone when none helped me on the streets. That time showed me how cruel people are. How they don’t care. Only about themselves. But Alfred… He was different. He was kind and had patience with me. I appreciated it back then and still do. I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“I’m glad he found you and decided to take you under his wings. He… He is truly a remarkable man. I must admit tho that I too know a thing or two about humans’ cruelty. But I won’t talk about it since it’s not important. Not anymore. But you know what’s funny here?”

“Hm?”

“You said you wouldn’t be here without Alfred and I can say I wouldn’t be here without you. You, kinda, did the same thing for me what Alfred did to you.”

“And you know what, Raphael? I almost didn’t come out to see you when you came to ask for a job. After Alfred rescued me from the streets, away from other people, I decided I would never go out again. I would stay away from them all. But when you came and Alfred told me about you, he mention that there was someone outside looking for a job. I instantly thought you were a human so I told Alfred to tell you to go away. He didn’t do it. Instead he said; ‘Forgive me. I wasn’t specific enough. He’s not a human.’. That caught my curiosity so I decided to come to check you. I have nothing against other mutants. When I stepped outside I was nervous, but I sensed your energy. It was strong, calm… safe. Protecting. I instantly knew I could trust on you. That’s why you’re here.”

“Oh sheesh… I don’t know what to say on that one. Thank you?”

Leonardo smiled after heavy tears. “You’re so very welcome, Raphael. Well, water is getting colder so I think my bath is done.”

“Here. Let me help you out.” Taking a hold on Leo’s hand Raphael helped Leonardo to stand on small towel on the floor. When Leo stood firmly Raphael reached for bigger towel, starting to dry Leonardo’s shell. Closing his eyes Leonardo’s head slowly fell forward, silent churrs rumbling in his chest. It felt so good when his shell was being touched. When shell was dry Raphael started to dry Leonardo’s upper body.

“You are doing even more detailed work than Alfred.” Leo chuckled.

“Yeah? I think Alfred wouldn’t like hearing that.” Raphael smiled as he gave towel in Leonardo’s hands. “Here. You can dry the rest of yourself.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Hm. There’s clean bathrobe hanging on your right.” Raphael watched as Leonardo reached in right direction, finally finding said clothing. After making sure Leo would be okay, Raphael left. He wanted to give Leonardo privacy to dry himself. He seated himself on the edge of Leonardo’s bed, waiting in his room just to be sure. After some minutes Leonardo stepped out, heading directly towards his bed.

“I thought you left.”

“Njah. Decided to stay here just in case if you slip or something.”

Chuckling Leonardo sat next to Raphael. “Do I look that clumsy to you?”

“Of course not, but the floor in the bathroom can be slippery when there’s water.”

“Hm-mh. You’re right about that.”

They sat silently side by side for a long moment. It was slightly troubling and awkward, but comforting as well. Both of them felt like they needed to say something, but what?

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For listening me.”

“Of course. My ears are always there for listening, no matter what.”

“I will remember that. However, I need you to know that I don’t like to talk about my past. Now that I have told you about it, I wish you wouldn’t ask things from it.”

“As you wish. And if I ever forgot that and ask, you can punch me in the face.”

Leonardo laughed loud, turning to look at the turtle on his left side. “And why would I do that? Besides I’m sure your skills would kick in and you would block my hit.” To this Raphael snorted with short laugh.

“That could be pretty much the case.” His eye remained on another turtle who yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. They sting and burned after all those burning heavy tears. He wanted and needed some sleep. Raphael lifted his weight on his feet as he stood by the bed, looking down at Leo. “You look tired so I’ll take my leave. You need to rest.”

“You are so right about that, Raph.”

“Is there anything I can do or bring you before you lay down?”

Already opening his bathrobe Leonardo shook his head slightly. “No, no need to. I’m fine, thank you. I just want to hit the bed. Curl under my heavy warm blanket.”

Raphael watched carefully when Leonardo stood up, letting silky bathrobe slide off on his naked figure in his hands. He folded it perfectly, placing it on the chair next to his bed. It would be there waiting for him in the morning. When Leonardo turned his back on Raphael and crawled on the bed, Raphael’s head turned away. When the rustling sounds of blanket stopped Raphael dared to look again. Leonardo was on his back, blanket pulled all the way up to his chin. He looked so tired and relaxed already. Silently tiptoeing to the door Raphael stopped, turning the lights off.

“Raphael?” The voice was quiet whisper and, oh, so tired. Exhausted even.

“Yes?” Raphael whispered while looking towards the bed across the room.

“Good night.”

Smiling Raphael replied; “Good night.” before shutting the door gently.


	6. Approaching Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is coming ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping a pause from submitting / writing. Last week sis came for a sudden surprise visit for a week so I had no time to write. But I am back now and I try to write this fic as much as possible, since I also have arts what I need to do. I am so lame that I can't write and draw at the same time :'D I need to finish one work first before starting the other.
> 
> As always, I apologize writing mistakes. English is not my native language and I'm basically self-taught when it comes on English.

After tossing and turning in bed for hours Raphael got up. Leo’s words about his past kept echoing in his head, keeping him pissed. He needed to release that anger so he headed in the basement, which was one big dojo. There Raphael did katas, beat a punching bag what Alfred had got for him, lifted weights, even screamed since he knew the room was well isolated so the scream wouldn’t be heard upstairs. Pressing his forehead against the punching bag, Raphael gave few more firm hits cursing under his breath. He had no idea how Leo’s father could had left him behind, but took his other two brothers with him? Leo’s blindness didn’t make him any more less. And then he would had need his family more than ever. Some fucking family… Raphael swore if he ever would meet them, he would beat the shit out of them all.

Releasing long and deep exhale Raphael pushed himself away from the bag, heading to take fast shower in small bathroom which was there. Water felt nice on his skin as he stood still under the shower rain eye closed, imagining all those martial arts masters and students who stood like this under the real waterfalls. It calmed him greatly, made him feel steady and clean. Drying he did quick since his stomach was growling. Thinking of having a quick snack Raphael headed in the kitchen, turning small ceiling light on in small dark corner where Leonardo always sits to enjoy his breakfast. That ceiling light brought enough light in the kitchen with fridge’s light. Making himself hot chocolate and couple sandwiches, Raphael sat down looking through the window. It was cool and moist night. Moist had gathered on the glass, small drops racing down on it, mist floating in the garden. Hearing steps made Raphael look at the open doorway not too far away from him, Leonardo’s figure stepping into the light. He looked good in his silky bathrobe.

“Raphael?”

“Yeah.”

Sitting down across bigger turtle Leonardo looked worried. “Can’t sleep?”

“No. Not after what you told me. I’ve been feeling way too damn pissed.”

“Oh. … Then I shouldn’t had told you any of it.”

“Shut it. I’m glad you told me. It just takes a little bit of time before I get in ‘balance’ with it.” Eyeing other turtle Raphael tilted his head. “Want something? Water still should be hot enough for tea and I made sandwiches enough to share.”

“I will gladly accept whatever you are willing to serve me.”

“Then give me a moment. Here’s those sandwiches already.” Pushing plate towards Leonardo, Raphael stood and Leonardo listened. He listened all the small sounds and noises what Raphael made while preparing him tea. Big warm mug was placed between his palms on the table some minutes later, and the warmth was most welcome to his hands. Sitting back on his chair Raphael kept his eye on Leo as he took a sip from his tea, flashing his tongue over his smiling lips.

“You don’t make tea often, but you make it taste so good. What’s your secret?”

“Love.” Leonardo’s eyes widened and Raphael’s face turned flaming red. “I-I mean the love of being able to help others! To serve them, be there for them and so on. You know, care and love, the same things.”

The way how Raphael quickly was explaining himself amused Leonardo so he chuckled. “I understand your point. No need to panic because of that. Truth to be told, however, I love Alfred and you a lot as well. You two are most dearest to me. I can always trust on you two.”

Smiling Raphael lowered his gaze. “It’s a good thing to hear. After all the shit you’ve gone through you still have someones to trust on. Know one thing tho...” Reaching forward Raphael placed his hand on Leo’s, letting it rest there. “I admire you a lot. Life really threw lots of shit on you and still, here you are. One heck of a strong turtle.” Raphael smiled as he said the words. He meant them from the bottom of his heart – and Leonardo smiled too.

“Thank you. But I don’t think I’m all that strong.”

“Bullshit. Seriously.”

Chuckling Leonardo landed cup on the table. “Okay, okay. I think I am more or less strong. But let me tell you something else. As… bad as it was what I went through, I’m also happy for it. I have no clue where I now would be, if even alive, if my father wouldn’t had left me behind. After all, thanks to his decision I met Alfred, got this beautiful and safe place to call home, and -” Placing his hand on Raphael’s, Leonardo smiled gently. “- I met you. These are heck good reasons to be happy and thankful for the fact father didn’t take me with him.”

Smiling Raphael placed his big hand on both of their hands, sealing them easily. “Yeah, you’re damn right about that. So we can say you got lucky.”

“Hm-mh.” Warm silence landed between the two, Raphael slowly running his thumb back and forth on Leo’s hand. And he didn’t even realize he was doing it! He was staring other turtle’s beautiful face, those tired eyes when the head turned towards the window. “It will rain soon.”

Turning to look towards the window, Raphael listened silently for a moment. “How can you tell?”

“I heard few drops hitting the window already.”

Snorting with amusement Raphael smirked. “How do you know they aren’t bird’s drops?”

“Because they make different sounds.” Leonardo smiled, turning his face towards old turtle, who was amazed of Leo’s hearing. Was it that good? And without even asking or getting the answer, Raphael knew it was. Spending decades as blind, your other senses become more sharp. Small movement of Leo’s hands made Raphael pull his hands back, since he totally had forgot them. He didn’t apologize since Leonardo was smiling as he stood up. When he reached for the cup, Raphael took it.

“Don’t bother. I will wash them. You go back to bed.”

“Thank you, but what about you?”

“I will go and try to get some sleep too before Alfred comes to kick my ass out of the bed.”

“If you feel too tired to get up, tell him you have my permission to rest today. Or at least sleep as long as you need to. After you wake up, you can help Alfred.”

“Shit! That reminded me! I’ve been eyeing the garden quite a while and… Let’s face it, it’s not in its full glory. Bushes have grown too tall and messy, grass’s too long, some statues are covered with birds’ shit and all that.”

“Yes?”

“I thought that perhaps I could be more helpful out there. In the garden. I mean I have no much jobs here inside since Alfred’s so darn quick and likes to do tasks inside. He hasn’t had time nor energy to work in the garden much this summer. I feel bad for seeing so much lost potential in the garden.”

Leonardo stood still at the doorway sideways, clearly thinking this. “Give me some time to think about this. I also need to talk with Alfred.”

“Of course.”

Smiling Leonardo turned to look bigger male. “Well, I’m heading to bed. That tea and yummy sandwich really hit the spot and I’m feeling tired. I see you later today. Good night.”

“Good night.” Raphael followed Leonardo, but stopped at the kitchen’s doorway, watching after other male who was climbing up the stairs, then disappearing in the second floor’s hallway.

**

Alfred never came to kick Raphael out of the bed that morning, which Raphael was grateful about. He slept all the way to 10am which was unnatural for him. While Alfred always woke at 6am, he came to wake Raphael at 8am. Leonardo woke usually around 7:30am so he didn’t need to be woken up. Now this made Raphael wonder that perhaps Leonardo had already asked Alfred to let him sleep that morning. Pulling his knee high hakama pants on Raphael headed downstairs, smelling tea. They enjoyed little break in the morning at 10am, having tea and small snacks.

As Raphael entered the small dining area where he had sat last night with Leonardo, he was greeted with happy butler and master.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Raphael.”

“Hmm, morning.” Raphael took third chair, moving it closer to small round table, sitting on it.

“Slept well?”

“Hmm.” Raphael all but silently moaned, resting his upper body with arms on the edge of the table, resting his head on those arms. Closing his eye Raphael sighed, a hand soon running up on his arm towards the shoulder, his head and stopping on his cheek.

“You seem tired so I assume you didn’t sleep all that well. Go back to rest.”

“Njah.” Raph mumbled, nuzzling against his own arm. “I’m good. Just get me some hot chocolate.”

“It’s right here.” Alfred said, placing huge mug in front of the turtle.

Removing his hand from Raphael’s cheek, Leonardo listened how Raphael mumbled his thanks and started to drink. He waited patiently for other turtle to finish and wake up some more. “Alfred and I talked about you.”

That sentence almost made Raphael spill his drink all over the place. “W-what? Why? Am I in deep shit or something?”

“With such language you should be.” Alfred said in ‘a matter of fact’ tone, still wearing a smile.

“No, you’re not in trouble.” Leonardo corrected him. “We talked about the garden – and we came to conclusion it is yours to take care of for now on. I know winter is coming so during winter there’s no much to do, but you still can prepare it for the winter.”

Wide smile spread on Raphael’s face as he sat up straight, taking turns to look at them both. “That’s great. Thank you. So you two don’t mind if I go there now?”

“It’s your job now so you don’t need to ask my or Alfred’s permission to work there. However, if you have any plans to do some changes in the garden, I like to be informed and talked about that before anything is done. Otherwise I’m good.”

Raphael pushed his chair away as he stood up, taking support from the table. “Thank you, both of you. That garden will be so fucking stunning that everyone will be jealous.” As Raphael passed Leonardo, he patted scarred head few times gently. When Raphael was out of the room, Alfred smiled to his master while filling their cups with second set of tea.

“It seems you made our brute quite happy.”

“That seems to be the case.” Leonardo smiled as he threw small biscuit in his mouth.

“However, I must express my concern. What if he can’t handle the garden? We don’t know does he have any experience of taking care of one.”

“I’m sure we will see that when he’s done. Tho I have a good feeling. I trust him. Who knows, perhaps he surprises us.”

**

Looking around Raphael had difficulties of where to start. Clean or trim the bushes. Bushes. Definitely bushes needed more care. There was a shed behind trees and bushes, clever hiding place that. Raphael headed there to see if there was any tools he could use. Old hinges creaked in ear hurting way as Raphael pulled the door open, dust and webs greeting him.

“Ew.” Watching his steps Raphael entered, looking around. There was so much old rusty stuff, but luckily there was new items to use too. When his eye spotted shiny pruning blades on the wall, a heart in Raphael’s chest made few flips. Rushing to the items, Raphael took them in his hands, huge smile on his face. Now than ever he felt super excited to work in the garden.

Inside the mansion Alfred stopped when something moved outside behind the window. Approaching huge window he looked forward, seeing flashes of sunlight reflects from swinging blades. “My goodness!”

“What is it?!”

“Nothing alarming, sir! Our brute has found sharp knives in his hands and is attacking the bushes!”

Laughing Leonardo approached his butler, amused asking look on his face. “What?” Stopping right next to Alfred, Leonardo faced the window. “Just what exactly is going on?”

“Raphael is clearly pruning the bushes in the garden. I don’t know which one is scarier tho; The fact he swings those blades like that or the maniac happy grin on his face.”

Leonardo chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. “Let him have his fun, Alfred.”

“I most certainly will, sir. I have no desires to approach him when he swings those blades like that. I better go find my slingshot from my childhood.”

“What for?” Holding back his amusement Leonardo waited.

“So that I can shoot him with a rock when I want his attention, sir. Slingshot will allow me safe distance from him.” Shaking his head Leonardo laughed as Alfred left the room.

**

“Leo, Alf, wanna check this out?” Raphael was all smiling and so darn proud as he called his fellows outside to see what he had done. All untidy bushes, and even trees, were now pruned and trimmed to perfection. It even almost looked like the bushes and trees themselves were screaming Hallelujah for being saved.

Alfred looked around stunned, slowly starting to nod. “Impressive. Very impressive. You don’t happen to have education for gardening?”

“Nope. I’m all self taught. A natural gift if you want to express it like that too.”

Leonardo walked pass between the two, reaching towards the long bush fence which went around almost the whole garden. His hand slid smoothly on trimmed bushes, surprise turning into small smile. Raphael had done so amazing work, indeed. While checking all trimmed trees too, Leonardo’s smile remained.

“You are very good if this all, indeed, is your natural skill’s result.”

“It is. I mean I used to prune trees for sale around Christmas to earn some money when I was younger. Trimmed and pruned trees were prettier and sold better.”

Nodding Leonardo turned to smile at him. “Then I made the right choice. This garden will become most wonderful in your skilled and capable hands, Raphael.” Petting the round small tree Leonardo smiled at it. “I hardly can wait for the summer. To see all the magic what you will do here to this place.”

“Geesh, don’t say such things. You are adding so much pressure on my shoulders.”

**

Next few days Raphael enjoyed working in the garden, but one thing what he didn’t enjoy, was washing bird poo covered statues. But it needed to be done and, damn, those statues and small fountain looked hell shiny and pretty when he was done. He also trimmed near by trees some more, mainly cutting lower branches off, leaving them as piles behind on walking path – and Alfred didn’t like it. He usually took his broom and sneaked behind big turtle starting to hit his shell. This, naturally, lead to Raphael yelling at Alfred and Alfred kept repeating Raphael to clean his mess away instantly instead of piling them all around the garden. All this amused Leonardo as he was near by hearing them, seeing hilarious images in his head about the happening.

“Hey, Leo.”

“Yes?”

“I need some stuff from the town. Wanna join me?”

Leo’s face went a bit long and uncomfortable looking, his eyes shining uncertainty. “I don’t think I want to.”

“Come on, it could be fun.”

“Maybe next time, Raphael.” The voice was stern and left Raphael quiet. He had no more room to argue or talk back.

“Okay. Okay, that’s cool. Sorry.”

Hearing heavy steps moving further, sound of lighter steps approached him, weight settling next to him on the bench. “I think you should had gone with him, sir.”

“Alfred.” Another stern tone, but Alfred had got used of it long time ago.

“I think you should stop avoiding people. You shouldn’t let your past effect on you anymore.”

“Alfred.” Leonardo silently growled.

“Besides you would have our brute there to watch your back and protect you. He, most definitely, would break faces if anyone would dare to try to harm you, sir.”

“….” For now Leonardo was quiet but visibly tense, deep in thoughts. He still heard how Alfred stood up, feeling his old eyes on him.

“Just saying, sir.”

Now he was left alone by both Raphael and Alfred, thoughts rolling inside in his head. Leonardo was honest to himself when he admitted there were times when he wanted to go out, but… Not alone and Alfred, well, he was old and Leonardo didn’t like the thought of dragging old man with him to the town or near by city, despite the fact Alfred did adventure there alone time to time to fill their supplies. What if something would happen when he was there with Alfred? Leo didn’t want Alfred to get hurt. But now there also was Raphael…

Standing up Leonardo sighed as he headed back inside the mansion, planning to wrap himself in one of his favorite throwing blankets, shake the chills off and clear his mind from all this.


	7. Brave Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo decides to be brave and go out, Raphael by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes to English.

Walking on busy street Raphael carried two paper bags, looking people pass him by. Most of them didn’t seem to be in a rush which made Raphael himself feel more at peace too. He already had whatever he needed, and more, but he still walked around checking markets. He’d been here once before with Alfred since he needed someone to lift a heavy package for him. He was sending some stuffs to corporation which helps poor people. Alfred had stated he started doing that after he found Leonardo. It was nice thing for Alfred to do.

Spotting small local bakery Raphael stopped. There was small, but very yummy looking, strawberry cake as a plastic sample on the window. Raphael knew Leo loved strawberries in any form so… Perhaps Raph could buy one small cake for him. After all he owned to Leo so much. As Raphael entered he, however, still felt eyes on him – and he didn’t like it. That feeling had been with him for a while now here in the city.

Old lady served him with wrinkled smile on her beautiful old face, her long white hair nicely braided around her head. Her eyes were lovely green and still so full of life as well. She made Raphael smile and fill with joy. With small bow Raphael thanked her, wishing her good day before leaving. As he stepped out and walked a short way, the eyes were back on his back. He had grown to sense eyes on his back fast and easily in his younger days. As a fighter you needed to know if someone was behind you, watching and plotting on attacking.

He wanted to spun around and see who was following him, but he decided against it. Instead he sneaked in big mall which was full of people. Quickly Raphael made his escape through the place, exiting from another entrance. No longer he felt eyes on him. Good, he managed to shake whoever was following him off. With quick steps still he headed to the car, threw stuff on backseat and left. While driving home he couldn’t help but to wonder should he tell about this to Leo or not. Perhaps it all, in the end, had been his imagination. No. No, it wasn’t. His senses didn’t trick him like this. What he had felt had been real.

**

“Finally. You took your sweet time, brute.”

“Shut it, Alfred, or I will not give you your gift.”

“Oh my, you bought me something? How kind of you.”

Smirking with small smile on his face Raphael gave Alfred some rare tea which, Raphael had heard from Leo, Alfred loved. Old man’s face brightened as he took the gift, giving his most sincere smile to old turtle.

“Oh, this… Thank you. It’s always sold out when I go to that small tea shop.”

“I know. That’s why I got you 5 more of them.” Giving the rest of the bags in Alfred’s arms, Raphael swore he saw small happy tear in the corner of an old eye. It warmed old heart. “I have something for Leo too. Where is he?”

“Training in the dojo.”

“Aahh. Let him train then. I will give him his gift later.”

“May I ask what you got for him?”

As Raphael showed the small cake in the box Alfred smiled, starting to nod slowly. “Master’s going to love you so much.”

Raphael only smiled, letting out a small smirk. Deep inside that thought made him feel really warm. It wouldn’t be a bad thing at all if Leo would love him. After all Raphael himself had grew to be quite attached on another turtle already. However he hadn’t let it show out yet, nor had he spoke about it. After all he was not sure how Leo himself, or Alfred, would react on it. Raising his eye on Alfred who stood further away from him, Raphael noticed Alfred staring at him, having asking and weird look on his face.

“What?” His voice was low and hissing.

“Your mind still seems to be at home. Good.” Returning back on putting stuffs in the cabins Alfred continued. “It looked, for a moment, that you became a derp.”

At this Raphael only laughed in sarcastic way.

**

After long training Leonardo showered, moving up in living room to sit on his own chair, wrapping himself in throwing blanket. Since it was cooler evening already, Raphael was knelt down in front of fireplace making a fire. Leo’s chair was closest so that he would get most of the heat. When fire was burning nicely Raphael closed fireplace’s glass doors, exiting the room.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Is it only me or is Raphael a bit… not himself today?”

“I haven’t noticed anything. He’s a bit more quiet than usually, but nothing else seems to be different to my eyes.”

“Hmm. I see.”

Hearing approaching steps Leonardo and Alfred changed the subject, as TV made quiet sounds on the background. Raphael stepped in the room and he headed straight to Leo, feeling Alfred’s eyes on him.

“I uh… bought you something while I was at the city.”

“Aah, Raphael.” There was sincere and kind smile on Leo’s face. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Placing plate, which held the small cake, in Leo’s hands Raphael watched in silence how Leo’s nostrils widened, taking deep inhale of sweet scent from strawberries.

“It’s strawberry cake. From small, but special local store. So just so you know – you won’t get this cake from any store.”

Already sinking his small spoon in the cake Leonardo smiled. “Then I shall eat this super slow, enjoying all of its flavors.”

Raphael watched how Leonardo’s mouth opened, wet tongue pushing out to greet the spoon and cake. It was like slow motion when those lips pressed back together, spoon sliding slowly out between them. The way how Leo slowly was chewing his piece, tossing and turning it inside his mouth to taste everything… Raphael had to swallow. Closing his eyes while chewing small remains of first bite’s, Leonardo kept nodding.

“I have eat many different strawberry cakes in my life, but this is definitely the most delicious one. No offensive, Alfred. Know I still love your strawberry cakes what you bake me every year on my birthday.”

“No offensive taken, sir. I’m just happy to see you happy and enjoy your food.”

Both Alfred and Raphael watched silently as Leonardo ate slow, enjoying every bit. When he swallowed the last bite, he smiled at Raphael, giving plate back to him. “Thank you. It was most delicious indeed.”

“No problem. Whenever I hit the city I make sure to bring you more of that cake.”

“Actually, Raphael… Would you rather take me there one day? I would like to praise their cake personally after eating one there.”

Alfred froze in the middle of taking a sip from his tea and Raph couldn’t help but to stare Leonardo with wide eye.

“M-master, did I hear right you want to go out?”

“Is that an issue?”

“No, no, sir! I’m just happily shocked.”

Leonardo chuckled. “I’m sorry, Alfred. Well, how is it, Raphael? Can I join you?”

“Hell yes, you can. Just say when you wanna go and I take you there.”

“What day it is today?”

“Wednesday, sir.”

“How about on Saturday? If weather is good.”

“It should be. Sun will shine, but it will not warm anymore. Plus the wind is cool. Typical weather for the end of autumn. If you dress up warm you should be most fine, sir.”

“Saturday is fine by me.” Raphael said in between.

“Good. I have to admit I’m nervous tho.”

Kneeling next to Leo, Raphael placed his hand on other turtle’s knee, squeezing it gently. “Hey, no worries. You got me there with you. I make sure you’ll be safe.”

Smiling at Raphael, Leonardo placed his hand on Raphael’s. “And that’s why I’m most happy to have you.”

Rest of the evening went nice in peaceful silence as trio watched, or listened, TV while woods cracked in the fireplace, Raphael’s hand resting on Leo’s knee as he sit by the other turtle on the floor. This was nice evening indeed. One of the best.

**

Saturday came a bit too quickly in Leonardo’s liking and he noticed his palms sweating as he was already sitting in the front seat, listening Alfred lecturing Raphael – and Raphael was nagging back at him as he sat down on driver’s seat. Alfred bend down for having a look of Leo.

“Are you sure you’re alright, sir?”

“Yes, Alfred. Just nervous, but at the same time I know I’m in good hands.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, sir. I worry greatly about you.”

“But why? Raphael’s with me.”

“And he’s the one driving. Have you forgot what I once told you about his driving style?”

“This shit again...” Raphael rolled his eye as he started a car, Alfred still continuing to tell how Raphael had been driving like maniac – in his opinion – and then moved to nag on Raphael, making sure old turtle realized he needed to drive calm and steady.

“Okay, okay! I will drive like a old lady! Geesh...”

“Don’t worry, Alfred. We will be fine. See you later! I’ll bring you something!”

Alfred moved out of the way as Raphael pulled door shut, driving away. But old butler couldn’t help but to worry. Leonardo was extremely dear to him…

**

Driving trip started in silence since neither of old turtles didn’t know what to say exactly. They had radio on, but it was turned quite down – just in case if they needed or wanted to talk so they would hear each other, not needing to scream over the radio.

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how you told me once you would be my eye?”

“Sure. Want me to be it now?”

“If it’s not too much to ask. I would like to know how it looks around us.”

“Well, currently we are driving on straight forest road, naturally having forests on either side of us. Tho most trees don’t have any leaves anymore, but they have fall on the road, covering it nicely under their different colors. Red, yellow, orange.”

“I like that.” Leonardo smiled. “I used to play in a pile of leaves when Alfred just had managed to collect them all in one spot on the backyard. He lectured me every time about not to do it and spread the leaves again – but it was simply too much fun. I loved how they felt, how they rustled.”

Turning his head away Leonardo sighed, looking slightly sad. “There are times when I miss a time of being a child.”

“We all do.”

To this Leonardo smirked silently, wearing a small smile. “What comes then?”

“It will take a little while, but after the forest comes huge fields on both sides on the road, farm houses being at the distance. They grow grains and potatoes here on the fields. At least that’s what Alfred told me and what I have seen myself. After the fields comes suburb and then the city itself.”

“How far away is it?”

“In total it takes about an hour, a bit more, to drive to the city. We’ve been driving around 15 min now. And the forest is starting to end, fields becoming visible.”

“How do the fields look like?”

Raphael drove a bit further on the road, looking fast around. “They all seem to be plowed. Winter, you know.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot. … Raphael? I would like to know one thing.”

“And that is?”

“You’ve been… holding my hand a lot lately. Or otherwise rest your hand on my knee and so on. Why?”

Feeling his throat tightening Raphael swallowed, thinking a moment. “D-does it bother you? I can keep my hands to myself if it does.”

“It’s not that. I’m just curious.”

“Well, I’ve… Been thinking it might would make you feel better. To know I’m always near by, always there. For you and Alfred. I do consider you two as my family, so...”

Leonardo smiled while reaching to search Raphael’s hand, which rested on gear shift, landing his hand on it. “It’s okay, I understand you perfectly.” With no other words the turtles became silent, Leo’s hand staying on Raphael’s. It felt nice. Leo’s palm was so nice on his hand. A bit sweaty, but it didn’t bother old big turtle. However Raphael was forced to ask his hand back when they approached the city, gears needed to be changed on smaller levels. Leonardo pulled his hand away, sealing it in his lap under his other hand.

After parking the car on good spot Raphael and Leonardo left their ride, standing by it’s side – side by side.

“Raphael. Before we continue I must ask one thing since I don’t want to get lost from you. Can I hold your sleeve?”

“You can hold my hand too if you want to.” There was a smile on Raphael’s face when he said that. Leo could hear it so clearly. With a smile, however, Leonardo took gentle hold on Raphael’s sleeve. It was disappointing blow to Raphael, but he didn’t want to push it. Maybe some other time.

“So, where first?”

“Well, since I won’t be much fun I just would like to walk around in different small places and eat their different strawberry stuffs – if they have any.”

Laughing Raphael took a first step, making sure Leo was following him. “Of course. Strawberries.”

“I love them.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Also, if we come up some gift ideas to Alfred, I would be more than happy to get them. After all Christmas isn’t more than few months away soon so it’s time to start to get gifts.”

“Gifts and strawberries, got it.”


	8. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pleasant and not so pleasant situations appears in Leonardo's life.

Boys took their time as they walked all around the central, Raphael being Leo’s eye letting him know what there was and where. It was exciting and Leonardo was smiling widely while his hold remained on Raphael’s sleeve. Suddenly pulling to a stop Leonardo sniffed the air, turning his head to locate the direction where the scent was coming.

“I smell -”

“Let me guess; Strawberries?”

“Haha, yes. Can we get some?”

“Sure. We are actually heading in one small bakery which has strawberry stuffs.”

Leonardo said nothing but his smile told everything – and Raphael couldn’t help but to smile at that. Guiding Leo in the store Raphael seated him down, going to order one of their every strawberry dish. He received slightly surprised looks but since he was paying customer no questions were asked.

“Keep the change.” Raphael said as he finally got the tray full of small cakes, taking it to the table. “Here. Want me to feed ya?”

Smiling Leonardo shook his head, reaching his hand towards other turtle. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

Placing one cake at the time on Leonardo’s palm, he watched silently Leonardo eat. And that smile on his face. He looked so young and happy. Those strawberries had weird effect on old turtle. Raphael chuckled at his own thought. Those cakes were gone in no time and Leonardo happily licked his fingers clean, drying them on small tissue. Both turtles then stood, bidding their goodbyes heading in another store. In each store Leonardo smiled as he was treated with yummy strawberries in many form and so far his favorite had been strawberry jelly. But now they were sitting in that famous small store where Raphael, in his last visit there, had brought that amazing strawberry cake for Leo.

Smelling strong scent of strawberry not far from his nostrils Leo’s mouth filled with saliva. He loved this smell. It was sweet and strong, fresh. Taking a bite it was like tasting summer’s first strawberry, juicy and sweet. And every bite was like the same. There never came a dull taste, it was always fresh and juicy. Their strawberries were the best with their bakeries. This small store now, officially, was Leonardo’s favorite place besides his home.

Suddenly lights went out and there came darker. Old lady, the owner, rushed to the turtles with a candle in her hands, apologizing deeply about the issue. She placed candle in the middle, rushing to backroom to see what was going on. In the meantime Raphael’s eye was nailed on Leonardo’s face. That small flame was giving his face nice warm tone, shadows dancing slightly on the skin. He looked so darn pretty… So darn peaceful and relaxed while eating. Looking at Leonardo’s resting hand on the table Raphael, so badly, wanted to touch it. Stroke it with his fingers. Feel the warmth of it – but he pulled his hand in his lap, keeping it away from the other turtle.

With louder buzz sound lights came back on, owner soon coming to turtles. She bowed deeply yet again apologizing, saying fuse had burned. Both males waved it off, saying it was alright and she had nothing to worry about, but she insisted on giving turtles small cakes as apology. Males had no other choice but to accept it. When they finally were finished Raphael went outside to wait while Leonardo personally wanted to thank the lady, tell her how much he loved her cakes – especially the strawberry one. She was very honored and happy, telling old turtle to come there to eat at any time. She would make sure she always would have some extra cakes for him.

Hearing the door bell Raphael lowered his arms from his chest, turning to look the other turtle who smiled at his direction. Stepping closer Raph licked his thumb, wiping small dry piece of strawberry mousse off on the corner of Leo’s mouth.

Leonardo chuckled. “Is there more on my face?”

“Njah, just that. Then where?”

Leonardo stepped right next to bigger turtle, hugging massive arm while crossing his fingers with Raphael’s. Pressing his head against a shoulder Leo closed his eyes smiling; “Wherever you want to go.”

For a moment Raphael’s head was completely empty as he stared Leonardo hugging and holding his arm. It felt unrealistic. Luckily his brains still managed to give him an order to start to walk slowly. Swallowing Raphael turned to look forward, trying to say something.

“Well, we could walk a bit first. After all we’ve been eating so much cakes today so far. After that we could see if we find anything to Alfred.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Smile forced itself on Raphael’s face, spreading more and more wide, no matter how hard Raphael tried to fight it. Darn it. His heart was hammering, he felt giggling, his soul was expanding in his rib-cage and – as embarrassing as it was to admit – he felt like a teenager who was so badly in love for the first time. Taking careful look at Leo from the corner of his eye Raphael wondered did the other turtle feel the same.

**

After hours of walking boys finally managed to find Alfred some gifts. During shopping Leonardo had told Raphael that every year, ever since Leo learned to be alone at home, Alfred had traveled to see his family during Christmas, always returning after new year. It was tradition and Alfred, most surely, would do so this year too. He, however, would get the gifts when he would return. That’s the way how he wanted it. Stepping out from the last store Raphael was carrying the bags with his left hand, and while he hoped Leo to start to hug his arm again, he didn’t. But that didn’t mean Leonardo wouldn’t had took firm hold on Raphael’s free hand. It was nice to walk hand in hand. But it was NOT fun to walk while, again, feeling those eyes on his back.

Sensing Raphael’s tension Leonardo whispered with serious tone. “You feel that?”

“Yeah. And it’s not the first time.”

“Today?”

“No. Overall. I’ve been followed before. Latest time when I was alone here shopping.”

“So someone’s spying or following you?”

“It seems so. However, I have no shitting clue who it could be. Perhaps some old opponent who wants a rematch or something.”

“… I don’t want you to fight.”

“No worries, I won’t. I raise my fists only if someone comes to you.”

Leonardo chuckled. He was, in a way, truly happy to hear that. “Let’s go home, Raph. I’m sure Alfred is worried about us.”

**

Alfred was waiting turtles outside as the yard lights were on, bringing needed light. Raphael parked their car in the garage, Alfred rushing to their aid – and shooting them with questions while checking Leonardo was unharmed. It took some time from boys to calm old butler down and convince him that all had been good and was good. As Raphael watched Alfred escorting Leonardo inside, he couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling on his back…

In the next morning day started like any other day; Breakfast and then training with Leonardo, shower, helping Alfred inside the mansion since garden had no any jobs for Raphael anymore. He had put it in winter shape already. Door bell rang around middle of the day which, normally, was Leonardo’s time for meditation. This pissed Raphael off since he didn’t like Leo to be interrupted. Marching to the door Raphael swung it open with force.

“WHA-!? ….!!?” His eye widened and his mouth froze open as he saw two mutant turtles standing behind the door. Other had old olive green skin, he had weird red eye while other eye was brown. His other leg was prosthesis knee down and he wore scars. Then Raphael’s eye jumped on another turtle, giving him too a quick scan. He had green skin, kind but somehow tired and sad eyes, and his left arm was missing from half bicep to down. Raphael’s guts twisted nasty so he stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him, other turtles taking a step back.

“Um, he-hello. I hope we are not disturbing you.”

Raphael eyed suspiciously olive green turtle. His red eye made him shiver. “What you want? Who the hell even are you?”

“We are here to meet Leonardo.”

That name made Raphael instantly realize who they were. Growling Raphael took a hold on olive green turtle, spun around and slammed him hard against the wall, holding him there. There was scary fury in his eye.

“So you two are the little fucks who Leo calls or should I say called his brothers?! You dare to show your faces here after all that what you did to him?!”

“Please, calm down. We have come in peace.”

“Mikey, stay back. I got this.”

Raphael gave warning look over his shoulder to other turtle called Mikey before focusing on other turtle in his hands.

“I’m Donatello, or Don shortly. He’s Michelangelo, but Mikey shortly. And yes, we are Leonardo’s brothers. We would like to see him.”

“Not a chance.” Raphael growled.

“We have come a long way. We’ve been searching him for years! Please, let us talk to him.”

Raphael growled, giving Donatello a shake. “What makes you think he wants to see you?!” Pulling Donatello away from the wall, Raphael tossed him down few steps on the ground. Michelangelo was soon by his side. “Get lost! Neither of you are welcome, needed or wanted here!”

Hearing the door opening behind him Raphael growled. “Don’t get involved, Alfred. I handle this.”

Taking a look behind big turtle Alfred sighed, tapping Raphael’s shoulder. “Please, don’t kill anyone.”

“I won’t – if they get their asses out of here as quick as possible.”

Getting back inside Alfred noticed Leonardo coming down the stairs looking more or less worried and confused. “Alfred? What’s going on? I heard Raphael yelling. Is everything alright? Where is he?”

“He is outside. There are few persons who… Let’s just say Raphael can handle them.” But when Raphael’s angry yelling reached Leonardo’s ears again he rushed to the front door, opening it. “Raphael? What’s the meaning of this?”

Standing on the yard Raphael kept his eyes on other two turtles, who he had managed to shoo a bit further. “Stay there, Master. I got this.”

“Leo!”

And the turtle froze. He recognized the voice. Both Alfred and Raphael watched how Leonardo started to gasp for air, looking horrified. No… No. Not them.

“Leo?”

“Sir?”

Dropping his shaking head down Leonardo started to calm himself, Alfred being there by his side. No. He wouldn’t let fear take over him – but the anger rose up instead. Lifting his head up Leonardo was as angry as ever.

“What the hell you two are doing here?!”

“We have been looking you for years, Leo. We have been worried about you.”

Marching with fast and furious steps Leonardo stopped next to Raphael. “Like hell you are!”

“Leo, please. Can we just calm down and talk?”

“TALK!? About what?! How you both left with father, leaving me alone blind?! How I ended up living on the street!? Got abused for who knows how long!? I would be DEAD without Alfred here! Why? Because you didn’t give a fuck about me!”

“Leo, please.”

“NO! I will not have any of this shit! You two have hurt me enough in my life! Get lost!”

“Where, Leo? We have no place to go.”

“I assume you’ve been doing just fine because you found me!”

“We spent our last money on hotels while searching you.”

“Oh, boo hoo. Then go live on streets! What do I care?!”

“You are our brother and --”

“No! I’m NOT your brother! You both abandoned me! You two are as good as dead to me! Raphael.”

As Raph took a step closer, Mikey stepped between him and Don. “Okay, we will leave, but at least hear us out first. Okay?”

Leonardo was trembling and there most surely were many reasons behind it. A hand on his shoulder calmed his shakiness down some.

“Master, if I may interfere, I would say give them a chance to explain. After all they must know something what you don’t, sir.”

“Fine.” Leonardo finally growled. “Make it quick and then leave. You are not welcome here.” Turning on his heels Leonardo marched inside, Raphael right behind him. Further away Alfred helped Donatello up, taking both turtles inside to the kitchen, serving them. At the hall Raphael was standing near Leonardo who kept his shell towards him.

“Leo?”

“I don’t want to be there.”

“I understand that, but… Alfred has a point. They have to know something.” Placing his hand on Leo’s shoulder Raphael was surprised when Leo pulled his shoulder away.  
“Don’t… Touch me now, Raph. I’m not in my best mood and you’re are the last one who I want to burst at.”

Pulling his hand away Raphael nodded. “I understand. But, please, come listen to them. I’ll be there as well as Alfred. Nothing bad won’t happen.”

“….” Leonardo wanted to snap back at his friend, but bit his tongue. Raphael was the latest, with Alfred, who he wanted to be nasty at. Biting his tongue Leonardo headed in the kitchen, sitting on his regular spot around the small table at the corner. “Hurry up with it.”

And so Donatello started to tell their tale.

“First of all know this, Leonardo, Mikey and I never wanted to leave you behind. We wanted to take you with us, but father didn’t allow it. He said he had something else for you. When we asked what it was, he said he was in debt to someone and had promised them to have you with the house. However, later, we heard they had not found you inside the house so they came after dad again – and we ran. We were constantly on the run, for years, until we finally found a place where to settle. During those years, what we lived there, Mikey and I searched you as often as we could. But eventually dad found out what we were doing and told us you were dead. We didn’t doubt him since he was our father. Only few years ago, when father was dying, he told us the truth. That you were alive. He said he could feel it in his heart.”

“Tsyh. In his heart… You think I believe all that bullshit?” Leonardo mumbled to himself.

“Tell us more about ‘them’ who your father promised Leo.” Raphael interrupted.

“I have faint memory of seeing her once when she came to visit father. She called herself Karai and she was after father because dad had borrowed money from her, not being able to pay back. That’s why dad promised our house to her and Leonardo.”

“But why? Why not all of you?”

“Because Leonardo was the best fighter from us. She had her own clan and she, herself, had said she could use someone like Leo. He was supposed to become her right hand. Father decided it would be the best if he, myself and Mikey would sneak out while Leo slept one night, leaving him in the house where Karai, or his men, could find him few days later. When she informed dad you hadn’t been in the house, he was shocked.”

“So I was some sort of gift to her from dad!?” Leo jumped up, shaking. “Fuck that old rat! There was a time I thought he honestly cared and loved me, but I see now I’ve been only a pawn!”

“Sir, please, calm down.”

“No! I have heard enough!”

Leonardo marched towards the doorway which Raphael blocked. “Out of the way, Raphael.”

“Sit down and listen, Leo. I’m sure there’s more.”

“And you think I like to hear it!? Move!”

“No.”

Growling Leonardo threw a punch which hit Raphael right in the face. Shocked by the fact Raphael hadn’t even tried to block his hit Leonardo froze, Raphael taking firm hold on his hand. This, however, kicked Leonardo’s instincts and he tried to hit Raphael again, not succeeding. He growled but it didn’t imitate Raphael.

“Let go.”

“Not until you sit down and calm.”

“Damn it, Raphael! I just want to go in my room!”

“Um, Leo… That reminds me… We have no money to stay in hotel anymore… So could we…?”

“Don’t even say it! You jerks will not stay here!”

Sudden whack of broom hit Leonardo on the head, completely confusing old turtle. Alfred stared his master calmly while landing broom next to his feet. “Language, sir.”

Leonardo was speechless but Raphael laughed. For the first time this happened!

“I apologize hitting you, but you have used so many nasty words after their arrival that I had no choice.” placing the broom against the wall Alfred came in front of his old friend, resting his hands on wide shoulders. “Sir, they are your brothers. I know you feel angry and hurt, but do you really want to throw them on the streets? Like you father did to you?”

Leonardo’s jaw moved from side to side, finally pulling his hand free from Raphael’s hold. “Fine. They may stay here this night, but tomorrow they have to leave. Alfred, you make sure you give them money enough they can get as far away from here as possible.”

“As you command, sir.”

Now Raphael moved out of the way, Leonardo marching past him and quickly to upstairs.

“I apologize his behavior, sirs.”

“No worries. We already assumed something like this to happen.”

Taking Leo’s seat Raphael eyed the brothers. “Tell me more. There’s gotta be something else.”

“And there is. I thought I give overall telling first and then fill small information, but I should had done that right away. The truth is father never wanted to leave Leonardo, but he had no choice. Karai had made it clear she wants Leonardo in her ranks. It ate father all the way to an end that he had to leave Leonardo. He never forgave himself that.”

“Why he didn’t join her himself?”

“He tried, but she said he was too old.”

“I don’t get it… Why she wanted Leo in her ranks anyway?”

Donatello shook his head looking miserable. “I’m sorry. That I do not know – and neither did father. Or if he did, he never told us.”

That was suspicious. There was something which made Raphael’s instincts scream not to swallow all that. “No offensive, but this all is so darn fishy. You two appear here all of the sudden, telling all this. It all sounds way too unrealistic.”

“But it’s the truth and only thing what I can give to you.”

Staying silent for a moment Raphael decided to change the subject. “What’s the deal with your eye?”

“It’s robotic one. Quite handy since I can record with it and control small flying device.”

Suddenly something turned on in Raphael’s mind. Leaning forward he gave strict look to specific turtle. “Was it you who was following me and Leo? I always felt eyes on my back and so did Leo.”

“I apologize that, but I had to make sure it was indeed Leonardo. I also needed to become sure about you.”

“Hmm.” It all became more suspicious for some reason and Raphael couldn’t quiet down his screams of not everything being as it seems. He so badly wanted to ask more, but decided to drop it. “I have one question; Can I trust you two? You will not attack on Alfred if I turn my back or anything?”

“You have no reasons to worry.”

“Good. Alfred, I go check on Leo. Call me if you need me. And you two -“ Giving deadly glare to their quests Raphael growled; “- If you harm him anyway while I’m gone, I will take your lives by my own hands.”

“Fully noted.”

“Good.”


	9. At All Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going good...  
> PS. This chapter includes some blood, gore and death so be prepared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing mistakes. It's 4am and I have spend last 2-3 hours on writing this. I will re-read this again third time at some point and fix mistakes if I see any. Again I remind you all English is not my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English. Thank you!

Leonardo was on his balcony shivering, leaning on the railing with his elbows. He was cold, angry, upset, confused… A mess. Throwing blanket was gently placed on him as wind carried Raphael’s scent from his side.

“Raph.”

“I will leave if you want to be alone.”

“No. Stay.” Wrapping fabric tighter around himself, Leonardo dropped his head down. He was speechless and so was Raphael – and it made it all feel awkward. However, eventually, Leonardo’s emotions took over the turtle, hot tears escaping on his round cheeks.

“Why? … Why they had to show up here? Why they had to find me? Why they just couldn’t leave me alone? After all these years… Why?”

Raphael stood silently, not knowing what to say. Besides hearing Leonardo cry with so heartbreaking sound made it difficult to talk. After many firm swallows Raphael opened his mouth.

“None of them never wanted to leave you behind, but they had no choice.”

“Bullshit, Raphael. There’s always a choice. Father had been able to run and hide with my brothers for years! They could had do that easily while having me with them too.”

“True, but think this; Would that had been a good life? Always running and hiding, fearing? Here you have had much better life, I dare to say.”

Leonardo rubbed his eyes still crying, but he knew what Raphael meant – and he was right. This was much better life for him. “But still why, Raphael?”

“Don’t know.” Raphael simply replied as he, too, leaned against the trailing. “Perhaps they felt guilty? Wanted to find you and tell you the truth.”

“Like it matters, anyway.”

“You still hate them?”

Hugging himself Leonardo started to cry silently again. “They all hurt me too deep, Raph. Too deep and their arrival only reopened those old scars and wounds. This hurts like shit.”

And the pain was there in Leo’s voice. Moving right next to his friend, Raphael slid his hand over Leo’s shoulders on the cheek, turning Leo’s face towards him. Fast lick to moist his lips and Raphael leaned down, gently placing a kiss on Leo’s mouth. However Leonardo’s reaction wasn’t exactly that what Raph had hoped. Pulling away with a jerk Leonardo’s eyes were wide and sad.

“Don’t! … Please, no.” Turning his head away Leonardo sighed.

“S-sorry. I… I thought… I was just trying to - “

“I know, Raphael. I know. But you must know that if situation would be any other than this, I wouldn’t had said no and push you away. But right now… I’m sorry. I’m emotionally too unbalanced for a relationship. But if you can give me time...”

“Take all the time what you need. I’ll be here waiting.” Hugging Leonardo sideways Raphael pressed soft kiss on Leo’s temple. “And I will be here even if we never wouldn’t become a thing. I have swore to stand by your side, no matter what, and that I will do.”

Hugging Raphael’s arm which still held him, Leonardo sighed closing his eyes. “And I, truly, appreciate that. I can’t thank you enough.” Turning to face another male, Leonardo pressed tighter against other body, nuzzling against warm neck. Deep inhales of Raphael’s scent calmed him down, Raphael’s arms around him keeping him warm.

Pulling away Leonardo took yet another deep inhale, slowly opening his eyes. “The air… It smells different. More cold and freezing.”

“No wonder. It’s snowing.”

Leonardo’s expression changed from sad to slightly happy and excited. “Really?”

“Yeah. Small round flakes, but it’s definitely snow.”

Smiling Leonardo stepped back turning sideways, opening his mouth wide open, pushing his tongue out. Raphael couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit. “Exactly what are you doing?”

“Trying to catch them.”

“It will take a long time before you catch any of them. Wait until there comes real snowing. Then you have better changes.”

Huffing gently with small smile Leonardo closed his mouth. “I think you’re right. Should we get inside? It’s getting colder and I can’t stand cold all that well.”

“Well, you’re a turtle.”

“So are you.”

“True, but I can tolerate it. I taught myself to tolerate it when I was a kid. Otherwise I never wouldn’t had been able to fight during winters.”

“That is… Good to hear, I think. I know Alfred would hate it if he would have other turtle here, like me, who gets easily sick when first winter colds arrive.”

“So you honestly do get sick?”

“What I just told you?” Leonardo laughed slightly as he headed in his room, Raphael behind him closing the balcony doors.

“I thought you were joking.”

“No, no.” Sitting on the bed Leonardo sighed. “Every winter I get sick and I can’t get out of the bed for a week, sometimes two. I hate that time since I can feel it how worried Alfred is. He knows it’s just regular cold, but still.”

“He doesn’t need to worry about you since if you get sick this year, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Leonardo smiled sweetly. “Thank you. Now than ever I actually want to get sick – just to see and experience how you would take care of me.”

There was a blush on Raphael’s face as a thought _“I could take care of you in so many ways”_ crossed his mind. Shaking his head he reminded himself now was NOT the time for those kind of thoughts. Sitting next to other male they both remained quiet a moment.

“Leo, listen. I wasn’t going to tell you this first, but there’s something fishy about your brothers. My guts are screaming me not to believe all of it what they said. There’s something what they haven’t said or something – and I want to find out what it is.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me at all, to be honest. Just be careful, Raphael. I wouldn’t trust on them all that much.”

“Don’t worry. I know how to keep myself safe.”

“I hope you’re not going to go do anything reckless.”

“Never.”

**

Rest of the day Leonardo remained in his room, refusing to come out as long as his brothers were in the house. Brothers, as well, were staying in the room they shared. They only came out when Alfred went to get them for dinner. Since Raphael was natural protector he was there when Alfred was dining with the visitors. Eating as well Raphael listened their light talking. They both shared turns as they talked about their childhood and life after abandoning Leo. Raphael could hear it in their voices they, truly and honestly, were sorry and regretting for letting their father leave Leonardo behind. Sorry for not finding him sooner. So much pain and regret… From that part Raphael believed and trusted on brothers, but there was something else. They seemed relaxed, but their energies were tensed. Perhaps it was Raphael’s presence? After all he hadn’t given them his best presentation when they had arrived.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo bowed to Alfred, thanking for the food. They both ate quite a lot so it made Raphael wonder when they had eat good meal last time. When brothers disappeared back in their room, Raphael stepped next to Alfred, helping him to fill dishwasher.

“What do you think?”

“About Master’s brothers?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. They are not bad, but there obviously is something bad.”

“So you sensed it too.”

“If I have learned something while living with master, it’s to learn to sense things and trust on your gut feeling.”

“How alarming is your feeling about them?”

“Like I said, Raphael. They are not bad themselves, but there’s something bad.”

“Should we be worried about them? Or worried about Leo?”

“Just to be safe and sure, I would like to suggest you spending the night with master. I wish him not to sleep alone while we have such visitors in our home.”

“How about you?”

“I’m sure I’m fine. After all they have nothing to do with me. Master is their ‘target’ if I can use the word.”

This made Raphael think, finally nodding. It was settled. He would sleep in the same room with Leonardo, to be there to help and protect if those two tried anything. Evening went peacefully and Raphael was the last to go to bed. He made tour around the house, checking all doors and windows that they were locked. He even checked Donatello and Michelangelo. They both were sleeping calmly and, as he stared down their faces, he could see how relaxed they looked. How exhausted they both seemed to be, but mostly – they both had trails of tears on their faces. It stung old turtle’s heart. Perhaps he had been too hard on them… Perhaps, and most surely, they too were experiencing pain. Losing their brother and home, running and hiding, being lied to by their father, their father’s death, decades of searching their lost brother, then meeting Raphael and finally finding Leo who actually hadn’t given them all that warm welcoming. Yes, that was painful to one’s heart.

Closing the door Raphael sighed. He felt bad for being so nasty at them during the day. He would apologize in the morning. Taking two steps at the time Raphael climbed on second floor, silently heading in Leo’s room after checking Alfred. Leonardo seemed to be sleeping on his shell, head turned to the side and hands resting on his chest and stomach. But he, too, had trails of tears on his old tired face. Feeling sad Raphael took his hakama pants off, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. Waiting a moment he lifted Leonardo’s blanket and crawled right next to other male, resting his head on his arm. Placing his hand on Leo’s Raphael slowly petted it with his thumb, finally getting enough courage to wipe the remains of tears’ trails off on Leo’s cheek. This, however, woke the turtle.

“Shh, it’s me. Go back to sleep. All’s good.”

Leonardo must had been tired since he said nothing, turned to face the other turtle and fell back to sleep instantly. Pulling blanket all the way up Raphael made sure Leonardo was fully covered and warm. Safe. Raphael had no idea how much time had passed already since he came in Leo’s room, but finally his eye lid started to feel heavy, his gut feeling telling him it was safe to get some sleep. After all Raphael was, and always had been, very slight sleeper so he would wake up even to the small sound of door opening. None wouldn’t get past him without waking him up.

**

In the morning everyone were standing at the front yard, visitors facing the house owners. They obviously wanted to say something to their brother who, in the other hand, just wanted them out of his property. Giving their last apology and thanks Donatello and Michelangelo bowed, bidding their farewells, heading to near by town.

“That didn’t go well at all.” Mikey sighed as he walked slowly by his brother’s side, who was shaking his head slowly in defeat.

“No. No it didn’t. But at the same time what else we could had expected?”

“Hmm, true. You have a point.”

Black limousine suddenly stopped next to the brothers, back window opening. In the backseat was Karai. “Get in.” She ordered with serious tone which made both turtles obey her. Sitting nervously in the car it started to move forward again, Karai’s cold black eyes on them.

“Well? I’m waiting your report.”

“It’s him, miss Karai. We found Leonardo.”

“But he’s not alone. He has butlers called Alfred and Raphael. While Alfred seems to be harmless old man, Raphael is another story.”

“Nothing more than a nuisance for sure.” Karai replied.

“I… wouldn’t take him slightly, miss.”

Giving deadly glare to Donatello she hissed, Don sinking deeper in his seat. “I did not ask your opinion or advice. Be useful and tell me more.”

And they both did. They told everything what they knew about Leonardo, how and where he lived and so on, but it wasn’t inform enough. Sighing Karai stroked her hair, Mikey daring to speak to her.

“We… We did our job. You promised to let us go after we find Leo for you.”

“True, yes. I said such thing. However -” She turned to look turtle brothers, deadly spark in her eyes. “It took you both way too many years to find him. The deal is off.”

“But you promised! We had a deal!” Don shouted, guard from the front seat turning to point at them with a gun which, sadly, was one what Don had made for her.

“Kill them.”

“Mikey, get out!” Pressing a button on his wrist band small piece of his leg prosthesis opened, releasing tear gas with smoke. Opening the door Mikey rolled our, Don right behind him. They heard how car’s breaks howled as they run in small streets to hide, but not stopping. They used shadows and whatever they could find to hide themselves as they rushed back to Leonardo’s home. They needed to get there first. Warn their brother and the other two.

**

Alfred was cleaning the porch from little snow when he spotted their earlier visitors coming. However something was wrong since Donatello was heavily leaning on Mikey who was dragging him along with him. Dropping the broom Alfred rushed to them, giving his aid to Donatello who was gasping for air. It seemed he was having issues with breathing.

“Please, help us in!”

“Do not worry, son, I will. What’s wrong with your brother?”

“He has asthma and cold weather makes breathing difficult for him. Plus all the running.”

“Running?”

“Yeah. We ran back here from the town.”

“Goodness! Why on Earth did you do that?”

“I’ll explain everything later but, please, help us in. We beg you.” There was panic, worry and fear in Mikey’s eyes and since Alfred was a gentle soul, he nodded. Hearing alarming sounds from the front yard had brought Raphael on the porch and he was NOT pleased to see those two turtles again.

“What the fuck?” He groaned as trio came in front of him, but as Raphael was quite big, he blocked the entrance.

“Raphael, be kind enough either to move or help me.”

“Why are you helping them, Alf? Leonardo made it clear they are not welcome here.”

“Brute, move or help!” The voice was new. Something what Raphael had never heard before. But then again Alfred had never yelled at him. Cursing under his breath Raphael unfolded his arms from his chest, picking Don up in his arms carrying him on the couch in living room. Mikey sat next to him, rubbing his shell.

“Take it easy, try to breath slow and calm.”

“What the hell is going on?”

Looking up at Raphael Mikey looked sorry. “She’s here.”

“She?”

“Karai.”

“What!?” Slamming hands on the living room table made it shake, vase with flowers falling. “You brought that fucking bitch here!?”

“Yes. We are sorry, but -”

“So that was the nasty feeling from you both all along! You had this all plotted! You fucking…!”

A sound of doorbell cut Raphael off, Mikey hugging Donatello. This sight made Raphael stop for a moment. It was… more or less touching, heart breaking. Those two were honestly afraid of that woman. Cursing Raphael stepped in front of the couch, landing on his other knee.

“Look, you two. I don’t know the whole story, but after I’m done with that bitch I want to hear the story. WHOLE story. Understood?”

“You have our word.”

Standing up Raphael kept his eye on the pair. “Good. Consider yourselves being under my protection.” As Raphael turned and walked away, he felt pair of wide and stunned eyes on his shell. He couldn’t help it but he was protector to the very cord in the end. Opening the door Raphael stepped out, closing the door behind him. There was thin old woman with white hair, dressed in long black winter jacket.

“Yes?”

“Forgive my sudden appearance, but I’m sure two of my men came here. I have come to get them back.”

Raphael snorted crossing his arms on his chest. “You gotta do better than that, bitch. You really think I believe that bullshit?”

Laughing Karai rubbed her forehead. “So those idiots told you about me? I should had known. Tho I must admit I don’t feel flattered about that.”

“Just cut with the crap and get to the point since we both know why you’re really here.”

“You are impatient.” She huffed as she changed her posture. “But since you know why I’m here I want to meet the one called Leonardo.”

“He’s not here at this moment.”

“Liar. You’re hiding him in the house.”

“And what if I am? There’s no way I will let you near him.”

She tapped her chin with sneaky smile as she eyed big turtle. “Are you sure you are just his butler and nothing more?”

“He is only my butler, under Alfred’s training of becoming his follower.” Leonardo said as he firmly stepped out, wearing warm winter clothes. He stopped right next to Raphael, keeping his stern face towards Karai. “What do you want, Karai?”

“Like you don’t know. You.”

“I have nothing what I can give to you.”

“Your father promised me otherwise.”

“That was over 50 years ago.”

“And you should be in a level of super elite after training all those years.”

“Wrong. I stopped training after I was left behind by my family. Only recently I have start to do some yoga besides meditation.”

Eyeing Leonardo Karai obviously grew a bit annoyed. Since Leonardo was wearing thick winter clothes she couldn’t see Leonardo’s body’s shape. Raphael grinned in his mind. Clever bastard. He’d done that on purpose.

“Well, with some training I’m sure my men will get you in shape.”

“I’m not interested.”

“It’s not about are you interested or not.” She said as she dig out a letter, opening it. “This is the contract what your father and I did together, signing it. You belong to me.”

“Leonardo doesn’t belong to anyone!” Raphael growled, his body obviously tensing.

“Here, read it yourself.” She offered the letter to Raphael who snatched it from her hand, reading it. His heart was turning cold, but he refused to believe those words what he was seeing.

“How do I know this is not a fake?”

“It’s not.”

“What does it say, Raphael?”

“It says that ‘I, Splinter, hereby leave my home and oldest son, Leonardo, in the care of miss Karai.’ This is bullshit!”

“It’s legal document and agreement.”

Leonardo was quiet, his fists shaking. But with deep in- and exhale he calmed himself down. “What a blind old turtle could possible offer or do for you?”

“You are my property, Leonardo. Come with me and that’s a good start.”

“No!” Raphael growled. “You don’t own him! None can’t own another person!”

“You read the paper, right? It’s states clearly that -”

“Fuck with that piece of shit!” Raphael yelled as he ripped old letter in pieces, releasing them in the wind. Karai’s eyes were wide until they narrowed, anger shining in them.

“Now you did the wrong move, turtle. If Leonardo won’t come with me by his own choice, I will take him by force.”

Pushing Leonardo behind him Raphael took his fight stance. “You can try, bitch, but I won’t make it easy for ya. I have sworn to protect Leo with my life and that I shall do.”

“As you wish.”

“Not so fast!” Suddenly Donatello and Michelangelo appeared right next to Raphael, on his both sides. “You have keep ruining our lives long enough. You pulled our family apart, you made us leave Leo behind. There’s no way we will watch by second time and let you take Leo away from us.”

“But he hates you fools, have you forgotten?”

“Maybe so, but we can’t and won’t stand by and watch. He can hate us the rest of his life, but… We love him. Always have, always did and always will. Nothing changes that, even if he never wouldn’t return that love back to us.”

Leonardo listened silently standing on the background now with Alfred who had come to get him further away. His throat felt tight… So damn tight. Alfred rubbed gently his shoulder, bringing much needed support. Hitting fist in his palm Raphael growled.

“Okay, witch, here’s the deal. Either you leave now peacefully and we won’t break every bone in your body. If you decide to stay, be ready for your own funeral.”

She snorted as she took her fighting pose. “Big talk. Let’s see how much of it is true.”

“Mikey, Donnie. Stay out of this. She’s mine.”

Before either of the brothers could say a word of warning Raphael was on Karai already. He was fighting better than Karai had expected so she was slightly surprised, putting new gear on in her fighting style and skills. Raphael still was good at staying at her speed. They exchanged blows and kicks until Raphael managed to deliver heavy punch on her face. Karai jumped backward, wiping blood from her nose. The look on her face told Raphael she was hell pissed – and Raphael felt so darn good about that so he smirked widely.

“What’s wrong? Broke your pretty nose?”

“Hmh.” She stood, spitting some blood on the snow, throwing her jacket off. Raphael froze as his eye saw red logo on her fighting suit – instantly bringing him a flashback from the night when Casey had fell down to his death from the roof. The guys who had attacked on Casey wore the same symbol! In a second new fury turned in full bursting flame, teeth gritting together, fists shaking.

“You… It was you and your men back then! On the roof that night! You killed my best friend!”

Apparently Karai had no idea about this, or then she didn’t remember or played as if she didn’t know, since her eyes widened in shock when Raphael came at her once more, new fury in his eye. It was something what made her senses scream and to avoid the turtle at all cost – so she ended up dodging Raphael’s hits which infuriated big turtle even more. This Karai saw quickly, smiling to herself.

“Raphael! Calm down! You can’t fight if you can’t control your emotions!”

Raphael heard Leonardo loud and clear, but his mind was already locked on fierce mode and it wasn’t that easy to switch it off.

“Hmh, fool.” As she landed next to her vehicle her guard threw her katana which she easily catch. However Raphael was not intimated by the sword. He had fought and brought so many opponents down with his bear hands while the others had used weapons against him. He was used of it. But in his fury state he didn’t see or sense all that clear and it became clear soon that Raphael was being pushed down. That fury inside him ate so much of his energy and focus, leaving Karai play with him.

Stopping to pant Raphael leaned against his knees, Karai landing behind him. “So much talk and so little action. You should be ashamed.”

Growling Raphael spun around, aiming his massive fist towards her head, but this woman was fast with her moves. She dodged easily with a sidestep, blade cutting Raphael deep on his right side. Gasping and hissing suddenly Raphael fell on his knees, holding his bleeding side. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Stupid turtle, stupid! Karai stepped closer swinging the blade, splashing blood off from it on the ground.

“I must admit you fight well, but your temper is taking you back so many steps that you become ridiculous. You’re shameful. Perish.”

She didn’t even get to raise her katana when nunchuck flied towards her. She saw it from the corner of her eye so she easily blocked it with her sword. Michelangelo and Donatello were holding their weapons, having enough.

“You two really want to do this?”

Both of them nodded. Lifting blade on her shoulder Karai sighed deeply. “Fine. I had no idea all turtles are so stubborn.”

And the fight went on. As Don and Mikey managed to lure Karai away from Raphael, Alfred rushed to his friend’s side. However Raphael refused to leave or even move. Instead he whispered while laying on his spot on the ground. “My sais… Go get me… My sais. Or even one. My room… hurry.”

“But Raphael you can’t -”

“Please, do it.”

Alfred nodded and rushed towards the house, Leonardo stepping in his way at the entrance. “What’s going on? Where’s Raphael? How is he?”

“Don’t worry, sir. He’s fine and has a plan.” Pushing Leonardo gently out of the way Alfred rushed in Raphael’s room, leaving worried Leonardo stand alone. No. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Raphael was not fine. His energy was weaker and it stayed still…

When Alfred arrived to Raphael’s side he noticed how Donatello was sitting on the ground, his prosthesis cut in half beneath the knee. That was no good. His eyes turned on Mikey who, thanks to his agility which hadn’t fade during the years, was doing good. Bending down Alfred gave Raphael his weapon who hid it inside his brown jacket. Without a word Alfred went back by Leo’s side who was hugging himself, worry shining on his face.

“How they are doing? Do I need to step in?”

“Absolutely not, sir! They are doing fine and like I said our brute has a plan. Just… Please, stand here and have faith on them.”

Leonardo only nodded, following the energies movements with sounds.

**

Coughing Raphael eyed Mikey but since Mikey was so far away he noticed Don who was looking at him. With few hand signal Raphael managed to deliver his message to Don who, thank God, realized it. It took time, but at some point Don got a chance to signal Mikey to look at Raphael, who signaled Mikey to push Karai towards him. Not giving out any signs of having conversation with other turtles Mikey started to push Karai back. She seemed slightly surprised, but she allowed Mikey to play, letting him believe he had chances of winning. However, Mikey tripped at some point when he was just so close of delivering Karai to Raphael. She laughed as she looked down at the shocked turtle.

“You turtles get so clumsy when cold weather comes. Perhaps I was wrong – I will not do anything with turtles which can be used only on summer time. I just kill you all here and now.”

“Think again!” Donatello held small smoke and tear gas bomb in his hand what he had managed to save from his cut prosthesis, throwing it at Karai. She easily cut it in half, but since wind blew on her direction, smoke with gas came right on her face. Her eyes filled with tears as she coughed and blinked, trying desperately to see.

“That was dirty move, you bastards!” As she threw more insults Raphael stood up slow, hand reaching towards her neck. Karai gasped when strong fingers took firm hold on the back of her neck, squeezing hard while three pointy blades pierced her left side. Blades sank all the way in her body, her horrified eyes turning to look Raphael’s eye over her shoulder. That eye… It was bright, burning and bloodshot, full of fury, need for revenge, need for protecting. Raphael was trembling, his hold on her neck remaining tight and firm, as well as his hold on his weapon. Slowly she dropped her sword, picking up something in her belt’s pocket. With her last strength she threw small bomb towards Raphael’s head and, with instinct, Raphael turned his head closing his eye. Bomb hit his head and so nasty sound came out of it, making his right ear ring. This, however, angered old turtle even more. Pulling his sai out of her, Raphael forced it back in her side on another spot with a twist and force. Now she dropped on her knees, puking blood.

“Mistress!” Her guard was now coming to her aid, but she rewarded him by sliding his throat open with small hidden blade.

“You f-fool… Deserves you right...” Turning to look at Raphael she laughed silently, then looking at Donatello and Michelangelo. “Well… fought… turtles...” And she collapsed on the ground. On the background, in panic, the driver took off with the limousine, not looking back.

As Mikey checked her pulse, to be sure of her death, Raphael stepped back panting hard, his right side covered in blood. He felt weak, dizzy and there was buzzing sound in his ears. Turning to look at Leonardo who, now, was rushing towards them with Alfred, Raphael smiled with whisper; “Over my… dead… body...”

Everything turned in slow motion as he fell backward, hitting the ground hard. He heard nothing anymore, but he saw Leonardo running to him, falling on his knees right next to him, fearful and desperate look on his face. Raphael smiled at him tho. He had fulfilled his promise to protect Leo – even if it would cost him his life. Slowly Leonardo’s face became more blurry, slowly everything being covered with darkness.


	10. Slowly Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Karai is out of the picture, life can move on slowly.

Slowly his heavy eyelid opened, world appearing blurry to him. Slowly blinking his world started to turn more sharp, movement on his left caught his attention. Turning his head a bit Raphael saw Leonardo next to bed, sitting on the chair while holding his hand. He looked so worried, so scared, dark circles under his eyes. He never hadn’t looked so shitty. Moving his hand a bit while releasing deep and slow sigh alarmed Leonardo, turning him more curious.

“Raphael?”

There was no answers, but the hand under his slid out, landing on his. It was a good sign. Revealed and happy gasp left Leonardo as he moved as close as he could, bending down towards Raphael’s face. “Raph?”

“… Hi...” Raphael whispered silently. Tears of relief poured down from blind eyes as smile spread on Leo’s face.

“You moron. You scared the shit out of me. I should let Alfred spank you hard for that.”

Staring up at Leo’s face Raphael was slightly confused why Leonardo was speaking so silently. “Hey, you don’t need to whisper to me.”

This confused other turtle who sat up straight. “But I’m not whispering. I’m talking normally like I always have.”

For a some reason his heartbeat turned more quick. “Talk to me, Leo.” And Leonardo did. It was complete nonsense, but it help Raphael. Raphael slowly turned his head from side to side, first pressing his left ear hole against the pillow while Leo talked. Leo’s talking was silent mumbling. When Raphael turned his head to cover his right ear hole, he heard Leonardo normally. After few more experiments Raphael realized his right ear hole didn’t either hear as it should or it was completely deaf.

“That fucking bitch.” Raphael silently growled as he forced himself to sit up, pain hitting his right side.

“Don’t move!” Leonardo stopped Raphael moving further, pushing him gently back on the mattress. “You are still recovering.”

Much for Leonardo’s surprise Raphael started to laugh carefully. “Isn’t this fucking great? I don’t have left eye, but I still have my right one. I can hear with my left ear, but not with the right. Some half fucked up thing that is.”

Leonardo sat silently a moment, then cupped Raphael’s cheeks in his hands. “Raphael, you are still alive. I’m sorry you lost your hearing from your right ear, but you’re still alive...” There was soft smile with moisture in Leo’s eyes. “And that’s all what matters to me.”

Laying his upper body on Raphael’s, Leonardo hugged big turtle carefully. “I’ve been so worried. You idiot scared all of us so bad.”

“That’s what I do.” Raphael smirked down at Leo who kept his head on his chest eyes closed.

“Then you should stop doing that.”

“Sorry.” Petting Leonardo’s head Raphael sighed softly, enjoying this silent moment between the two. Leonardo was drawing a circle on Raphael’s bicep, finally daring to turn his face towards Raphael’s.

“Thank you. By risking your own life you saved mine and… my brothers’ lives.”

“Don’t mention it. That’s what I do.” Staying silent a moment Raphael smiled slightly. “So you consider those two as your brothers now?”

“More or less, yes. I had small chat with them earlier, but I need to talk with them again, dig deeper, know all the details and all.”

“Wait. You said earlier… How much time has passed since I killed her?”

“5 days if I haven’t lost counting.”

“5 days!? I was out cold 5 freaking days!?”

“You lost a lot of blood, Raph. Don said… He said you had probably 40% chance to survive. Maybe even less.” Only now Raphael realized how close to death he had been. “It took so long before Don, with Alfred’s help, managed to fix you up. All he said after the surgery was ‘now we can only pray.’ and I’ve been praying, Raphael.” Sniffing Leonardo forced tears to stay in his eyes. “I prayed so much. Never before have I pray, but now...”

“Geesh… S-stop, okay? No need to cry, hey. I’m alive.” Forcing himself to sit up slow, Leo sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, Raphael took a hold on Leo’s hand. “While I’ve been saying none gets you until over my dead body, I also have told – no, promised – you that I’ll be here for you and with you. That promise holds.”

And Leonardo smiled, tapping Raphael’s hand gently. He wanted to say something, but no words came out. Instead Leo lifted Raphael’s knuckle up, kissed it softly, rubbing his cheek against it. “I know.” he softly whispered. Soft knock on the door made duo separate before Leonardo gave order to step in. Mikey opened the door, peeking inside. His face was worried until he noticed that Raphael was sitting and awake, sight brightening his face. Laughing Mikey rushed to big turtle, looking down at him smiling.

“You’re awake! You’re awake, ahah! Damn, have we been worried about you!” Slowly reaching down with his arm, Mikey gave careful hug to the turtle. “Man, just wait when Don and Alfred hears about this.”

“No need to threw any party.”

“Which reminded me. Mikey, could you go and tell Alfred to make us something to eat?”

“Sure, I’ll help him! I also will send Don here so he can check your wound.”

“If you must...” Raphael groaned, watching after happy turtle. He, however, couldn’t quite understand why the brothers had been so worried about him. After all they had just met some like 6 days ago and Raphael hadn’t been all that nice to them.

“They appreciate it how you helped them. If you wouldn’t had been there and stab Karai to death, she would had killed them for betraying her. At least that’s one of those little things they’ve told me.”

“Well, they sure as heck will tell us more.” Leo smiled while hearing a knock, door opening. Donatello jumped in with one leg, Leonardo getting up to help him. Together they slowly came to the bed, Leo helping Donatello to sit next to Raphael who moved, giving more space.

“Mikey told us the good news. It’s so relieving to see you alive and well, Raphael.”

“Yeah, well, it’s good to be alive.”

Donatello smiled as he opened small medical pack which Alfred, obviously, had given him. “Okay, I need you to sit still as I remove the gauze. I want to see how your wound looks like.”

All three males were quiet as Donatello examined long cut which had started to heal nicely. “I must say, despite the fact the surgery was done on living room’s floor under the flashlight and with few supplies, your wound is healing quite well. Of course it will leave a scar, but...” Scanning Raphael’s body with his eyes, Don smiled at him. “It doesn’t seem like this is your first scar.”

“Nope. And might not be the last either.” Raphael smirked slightly. But he felt proud of his scars. Each of them were a sign he had won. They were his trophies. Donatello cleaned wound carefully, wrapping new clean gauze on it – which made Raphael groan and roll his eye. “Do I really need that?”

“For safety reasons, yes. You still have stitches too so your wound needs to be protected. You don’t want infection, trust me.”

“Fucking stitches.”

“I would like to keep them few more days. Then we can look at them better – and hopefully remove them.”

Phone on Leo’s nightstand started to ring, Leonardo picking it up. “Yes. Ah, okay. We’ll be there. It was Alfred. Food is ready.”

“Great! I’m starving!” Attempting to get up Raphael was instantly stopped by two pair of hands.

“Oh no, no, no. You, sir, are not allowed to get off on this bed unless you need to use the bathroom.”

Cursing with as bad words as Raphael could, he laid back down slow, curse words still flying. Donatello seemed slightly shocked while Leonardo chuckled, tapping Raphael’s shoulder. “I will ask Alfred to bring you lots of food. We won’t keep you starving here.”

Watching after brothers Raphael saw similarities in them. Both had same body type, almost same body mass, their shells were almost identical except for color and scars. At it seemed that Leonardo was just super slightly taller than Don, or then it was because Don was missing his prosthesis.

“Hey!” After getting brothers’ attention Raphael nodded towards Don. “Sorry about your leg.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I can fix it later.”

Door shut behind them, leaving Raphael in the room. Only now he realized he was in Leo’s room. Raphael had old grandfather clock in his room which didn’t stroke, but the seconds hand kept knocking silently. Laying still he listened, hearing nothing. Leonardo’s room was so quiet it was almost scary! How he could live here?! Wasn’t he going mad? This needed to be changed and Raphael knew just a way how he could get some sound in the room – unless Leonardo would get mad at him, telling him to get all the stuff out which would make a sound.

Alfred brought hungry turtle food few minutes later, greeting brute with heartwarming smile. There was moist in his eyes, relief overtaking his feature. As Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, he offered to feed the turtle, but Raphael had none of that. He could still feed himself, telling Alfred to go downstairs to eat. Old butler kindly refused, saying he wanted the sit there and be with him – and it was fine by Raphael. He liked Alfred and his company.

They chatted lightly as Raphael ate, laughs hurting his side if he forgot to laugh carefully. This was what Raphael also liked about Alfred. If something bad happened Alfred didn’t talk about it, dwell in it and so on. He was the one who knew how to move on instantly and have normal conversation. Like not even once had Alfred said anything about Karai, brothers or Raphael’s injury. This Raphael appreciated.

Pile of empty plates shook slightly on top of each other as Alfred lifted the tray from Raphael’s lap. “If you need anything else, please, call me. I’m at your service.”

“Thanks, geezer, but I can get out of the bed and go take whatever I need or want.”

“Absolutely not, brute. That is against Donatello’s orders. He was very specific when he told all of us to make sure you stay in bed until your wound is healed.”

“But--”

“STAY in bed, Raphael. We don’t want you to head to stairs, then suddenly becoming dizzy and fall them down, do we? You would end up back in bed – for much more longer time as well. You don’t want that.”

“… No.” Raphael sighed like a defeated little child. This made old man smile.

“Do not worry, Raphael. It should be only few more days more.”

“With my bad luck it will extend to 2 more weeks.”

Stopping at the door Alfred turned to smile at his friend. “If you follow Donatello’s instructions and rest, you will recover sooner. If you disobey them… You know what happens.”

“Yeah, yeah, geezer. Get lost already.”

**

Those few days were pure torture for Raphael who was forced to stay in bed. Today, however, his stitches were removed and he was allowed to start to move – slow and carefully. No training or heavy lifting of any kind. The day went nicely, but at some point Donatello and Leonardo disappeared. Since Raphael was worried about Leo’s safety he went to look for them, finding the pair in the garden, sitting in small gazebo side by side. The ground was white with little snow, the air was cold and so Raphael was worried Leo would get sick so he started his approach.

Hearing familiar steps Leonardo interrupted Donatello by lifting his hand, turning to look Raphael’s direction. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Is everything alright here? You are out here in the cold. You’ll get sick.”

Leonardo laughed slightly. “Don’t worry. Alfred made sure I dressed up warmly before letting me out.”

After a silent moment and few looks of Don, Raphael squatted next to Leonardo. “You guys talking? Can’t you talk inside?”

“Raphael, I understand your worry and concern, but we rather stay out here. We need to talk – alone. Please, don’t take it personally.”

“Of course not.” Raphael stood, feeling a little sting in his heart. He felt he was not trusted, but then again he was certain brothers needed to have alone time, to talk about their past, emotions – everything. “If something happens, scream.”

“From the bottom of my lungs.” As he smiled up to his dear friend, Leonardo felt gentle squeeze on his left shoulder before Raphael left.

“You two seem close.”

“Yeah, I would say we are. --- Not in that kind of way, tho!”

Donatello chuckled as he relaxed now more when Raphael was gone. He felt a bit tense when Raphael was near by now that he was able to move some. “Not yet it is?”

“Oh, come on. He’s my friend.”

“Who seems to be obsessed about you. And I have noticed it already how he looks at you – and how you look at him. Also all the little touches, holding hands ~”

“Donatello.”

“Hey, there’s nothing bad, really. If you like him, that’s good. If he likes you, even better. I just want you to be happy. You’ve been through a lot.”

“So have you, and Mikey.”

“Hmh, that’s why I actually brought you out here. To talk.”

“I will listen and most surely ask too, but you don’t need to answer if you don’t feel like it.”

Donatello nodded, taking deep inhale before he started. “You already know about our lives after we left you, so I will jump straight to Splinter’s death. It happened about 20 years ago.”

“Can I ask how?”

“Cancer. Rats tend to have cancer easily. His end was… extremely painful. Horrible. I feel bad I had no guts to end his painful life. Instead I stood by and watched him suffer so much.” Sighing Don shook his head, couple of tears dropping in the snow next to his feet. “Anyway, after his death we started to search you, but Karai found us. She forced us to work for her, to find you. We refused at first so she punished us, tortured us.”

“… So all those scars and your injuries…?”

“Her doing. First she went after Mikey, cutting his arm off – without any anesthetic. I sat in next room, hearing how Mikey screamed and cried. Begged them to stop… I felt so sick. Helpless. I cried. I… Shit.”

Taking Don’s hand in his lap Leonardo rubbed it softly and gently. “Take your time, brother. But if this is too painful -”

“No. I need to tell this. You need to know. Need to know that we weren’t bad. That we didn’t abandon you for fun or anything.” Rubbing tears away Don sniffed, looking down at his feet as he continued, liking the warmth of Leo’s hands. “Karai gave us clear orders to find you, saying she would let us go if and when we would find you. Every time when we failed to find you, she punished us. My eye, my leg, all the scars what Mikey and I have. Biggest punishments came to us then when we spend too much time on searching you. Like months before returning to report. We always knew what was going to happen. We were afraid, but at the same time we were willing to spend time, and waste hers, to keep you safe from her. She would had done things to you too if she would had found you for sure.”

Taking a breathe Donatello swallowed, telling his story more. “She kept us starving most of the time, but she also made sure we wouldn’t starve enough to become so weak we couldn’t try to find you. But long story short, we spend decades to find you. She was not happy and wanted us death when we finally found you. She said we spent too much time. That’s why she followed us when we came here, after escaping from her.”

Leonardo nodded slightly few times. “Can I ask… I know you have prosthesis, but you said eye too. Are you like Raphael? Having one eye only?”

“No. I have fake eye. Robotic one. Karai and her men did it for me – even that I didn’t want it.”

“You see with it?”

“Red and black. You know, very robotic way.”

“You said Karai made it for you. Why? What for? What does it do?”

Taking out small flying ball from his wristband’s pocket Donatello turned it on. It started to fly still near his face. “My eye is connected to this small flying camera when it’s on. I can see everything in my robotic eye what this camera sees – and records. I can play the recording from the device and see it in my eye. But this was made for spying and searching. It was easier to send this device fly and spy on everyone. This way I actually finally found you in the near by city. Or actually I first spotted Raphael but I thought him to be you. My gut feeling told me to keep him in mind and follow him if I ever spotted him again in the city – and I’m glad I did find him again. This time you were with him.”

Leonardo was quiet a moment, finally turning to face his brother face to face. “Don, I know this sounds weird, but do you think you could make me such eyes? So that I could see.” There was hope on Leo’s face while horror was on Don’s.

“No! Absolutely not!”

Leonardo had not expect such reaction so he released his hold on Donatello’s hand, moving a bit further away. Sighing Donatello took Leo’s hand in his. “I’m sorry, but no. Trust me. You don’t want this kind of eye. Or eyes. While it most surely would help you see, you would see everything as red and black, but the most issue with this eye is that it’s connected to my nerve system and… Whenever this eye starts to act up, and it does it a lot, – It hurts. Like. Hell. Trust me, the pain is horrible and there’s no much what you can do about it. Also removing your original eyes, doing all the connecting… I’ve been through it and I, honestly, don’t recommend it. Rather blind than suffer. And, to be honest, my eye can be turned off which makes it bit easier to be with it, but there’s still constant pain more or less… And I have thought of removing it, but it would be kind of hard to do by myself. I know Mikey would help me, but he can’t stand such things.”

“I understand. I apologize.”

“No need to. It’s alright. You were hopeful which I understand. And, please, trust me when I say this; If I knew there to be safe and good way to make you see, I would do that, but since I don’t know or there isn’t… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. After all I’ve been blind my whole life. Well, almost whole life.”

Atmosphere was dark a while, but it was slowly lightening up. Donatello smiled with silent smirk. “It’s amazing how much we have improved in these days. It feels nice to be by your side like this and talk.”

“I think we can thank Raphael for that. His injury has brought us closer together. Anyway, there’s something what I’ve been wanting to say. You and Michelangelo are welcome to stay here as long as you two need to. And whatever you may need, let me or Alfred know. We will arrange everything.”

“That’s… very generous, Leonardo. I appreciate it. If we can stay here a while, that would be enough.”

“You have place where to go?”

“No. Or perhaps we could return back to the Foot, take it under our control since after Karai there’s no new leader to take her place, but we have no any desire to go back there. I’m sure you understand why. But all that aside, I have been eyeing one place not too far from here. It would be good in size for me and Mikey with big basement where I could build a lab.”

“So it’s on sale or rent?”

“Sale. I need to get and save money to get it tho.”

“Leave that to me.”

“No, absolutely not! I will not allow you to -”

“Please, as a sign of peace and new beginning for us brothers.”

Donatello was silent. He had not been used of such generosity, but since Leonardo insisted… “Alright. If you are sure you really want to do it.”

“Of course. And whatever you may need there; renovation, supplies, literally everything – leave those to me as well. I got your back. Mikey’s too.”

“T-thank you. I… Thank you.”

Growing emotional Leonardo smiled as his eyes were slightly burning while listening Don’s sharp inhales. Standing up with his brother Leonardo pulled Don in his arms. “It’s been so long. We have been apart for too long. Let this be a new page in our lives. I’m willing to give you and Mikey a chance if you guys will give me a chance as well.”

“Absolutely. You’re doing so much for us already.” Taking firm hold on Leonardo’s cheeks Donatello closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

Both males stood eyes closed in silence outside, simply holding each other, all the pain from the past flying away with the rising wind.

**

Sitting by the fire in the living room all five males were enjoying hot chocolate, or tea, with some evening snacks what Michelangelo had made for them, listening his wild stories. Shaking his head Raphael snorted amused. This guy had way too wild imagination, but it was welcomed. It improved the mood, keeping it positive and light. After hours well spend everyone bid each other goodnight, heading in their rooms to sleep. Leonardo, however, insisted Raphael to come with him in his room – which he did slightly confused.

“Why am I here?”

“So that I can keep my ears on you. If I let you go sleep alone in your room I’m sure the first thing what you will do is to throw yourself on the floor and do push-ups.”

Laughing Raphael took his pants off. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yes, you are.”

Laying on the bed next to Leo, who turned on his side to face Raphael, Raph turned to look at the turtle. “You okay? You were out for so long with Don.”

“I’m fine.”

“Didn’t catch a cold?”

“No. Raph, if there’s something you want to ask, just ask.”

“What he told you?”

“Things from the past while he and Mikey were forced to work for Karai. All their injuries are her doings as punishment. You… Do realize you freed them by killing her?”

Raphael was quiet, so many thoughts rolling in his head. He never hadn’t even thought their injuries could be results of… torturing. That made Raphael angry, his fist turning into tight ball. If he had known that while he was fighting her, he would had make her suffer more. Sensing Raphael’s temper rising, Leonardo rested his hand on Raphael’s chest, his heart beating like mad under there.

“Calm down. There’s no reason to get so mad when you can’t do anything about it anymore.”

“Yeah, I know but… Fuck.”

Leonardo smiled with long sigh. While Raphael’s rage was scary thing, it also showed how sensitive he was. How strongly he felt, how deeply he cared. Tapping Raphael’s plastron Leo closed his eyes. “Try to get some sleep, big guy.”

As Leonardo drifted into dreamworld Raphael couldn’t help but to feel Leo was hiding something from him. After all, while wearing a smile, Leonardo had felt… sad, disappointed after talking with Don. While Raphael knew it was not his business, he wished Leo would open up and tell him what was going on. Staying awake for hours Raphael grunted sitting up. Shit. His head was too full of all kind of thoughts and he couldn’t sleep. Plus he hadn’t trained in a week so it too made him have too much energy which screamed to be released – if not via physical activity then his mind went nuts with thinking.

Slowly getting up, careful not to wake Leo, Raphael dressed up and headed downstairs. Lights were out so everyone were still asleep. Small clock in the kitchen showed 4:32am. Alfred should wake up after 30 minute or so. Raphael decided to wait, making tea ready as the clock started to get near 5:00am. Soon enough Alfred came in the kitchen looking rather surprised when spotting Raphael there.

“Morning. You are up early.”

“Mhm, couldn’t sleep. Here.” As Alfred sat down big turtle served him his morning tea with something to eat. With thanks Alfred started to eat and drink, Raphael sitting down. His eye looked at the distance, not fully focusing on anything.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Too many things and nothing at the same time.”

“Is something wrong with you or master?”

“I don’t know. Since his talking with Don yesterday I have sensed like… He’s upset. Hiding something.”

“True. I feel it too. But like always give master time. He will tell you.”

“I know. I just would like to know sooner than later. However I don’t want to push my nose in there where it doesn’t belong. Whatever he has spoke with Don is between them alone.”

Alfred eyed old turtle behind the cup, tasting sweet tea in his mouth. Taking his time Alfred finally landed cup down on the table, looking Raphael directly. “Tell me one thing since I’m curious and have been thinking this a while. How do you think and feel about our master?”

“He’s a great man. He’s steady and calm, balanced. Kind and smart. He makes sure we are okay, fed, loved, cared. To be honest with you, Alfred, he is amazing person. Beyond words. Someone who I admire a lot.”

Smiling Alfred nodded as he stood up, taking his dishes in the sink. As he washed them Raphael looked outside, noticing more snow had appeared during the night. Getting up he turned to look old butler who was finished with washing. Just when Raphael was about the exit the kitchen without a word, Alfred’s voice stopped him.

“There’s no big difference between admiration and crush.”

Raphael was thankful his shell was towards old man since he was sure his face was burning red. Mumbling something to himself first Raphael managed to announce; “I’m going out to clean the snow.”

Alfred smiled after him, hearing the front door close. Looking through the window Alfred watched how Raphael used broom to push light snow off of the walking paths, his mouth constantly moving. Raphael had bad hobby to talk a lot to himself when he was embarrassed. This amused Alfred in a good way.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Mikey are excited about their new home while Raphael is growing excited about something else.

When Leonardo woke up he was both surprised and angry to hear from Alfred that Raphael was awake already, cleaning the yard from snow. Leonardo marched at the porch, crossing his arms over his chest as he called Raphael. He waited a while before Raphael ran there from the garden.

“What?! Is eve--”

“What were you thinking?!” Slightly angry turtle marched by Raphael’s side taking a hold of his arm, starting to drag him with him. “You’re still recovering. You are NOT allowed to do any heavy tasks.”

“Oh, come on! I was just pushing powder snow off on the walking paths! It’s not heavy work.”

“It may not be as heavy as it could be, but it will not do good to your side which is still healing.” Stopping next to open front door Leonardo pointed inside, staring strictly in Raphael’s direction. “Inside. Now.”

Rolling his eye with a sigh Raph placed broom next to the door, going inside. Leo meant good but he didn’t need to babysit him. Raphael knew his limits – even while being injured. Sitting down in the living room Alfred brought them all hot chocolate as Mikey and Don joined them too. Light conversation was flying back and forth before Don and Mikey disappeared to do their own tasks. After all they now lived here so they helped with housework. Sitting on Leo’s chair, for once, Raphael was rubbing his left knee gritting his teeth slightly.

Leonardo, who sat on the end of the couch near Raph, listened the sound for a moment before talking. “You’re rubbing you knee. Why?”

“Old injure. It starts to hurt when winter comes. Otherwise it’s good, but it hates winter. Or too low temperature, actually.”

“Rubbing it helps?”

“Yeah, with keeping it warm too.”

“Come here. Sit next to me.”

And Raphael did. He sat next to Leo who spread other end of his throwing blanket on Raphael’s legs, reaching to his knee. Without a word Leonardo started to rub said knee with circles, motion warming old turtle’s knee nicely, easing the pain. Leaning against Raphael’s arm Leonardo kept rubbing the knee, Alfred’s old smiling eyes on the pair near him.

**

“Hey, Leo, can I ask something?”

“What is it?”

Raphael watched Leo’s shell while the said turtle sat in a tub, stopping to wash that beautiful scarred shell. “After you talked with Don, you’ve been… sad more or less. Did he say something what upset you?”

“Kind of. But it was my own fault.”

“Tell me. Please.”

“He mentioned his robotic eye. He can see with it. I asked could he do that kind of eyes for me – so that I could see too. He refused with shock instantly.”

“And I’m glad he did. Leo, that kind of thing would be too dangerous. You could get infection which would spread in your brains and kill you. Besides you don’t need robotic eyes.”

“Don’t you get it? I wanted to see again. Besides I’m sure it would had been worth the shot. I have nothing to lose.”

“Yes, you have. Your beautiful light blue eyes. You may not see with them, but they make you you. Besides I wouldn’t be able to look those pretty eyes if you wouldn’t have them.”

Leonardo sat quietly as Raphael, after some time, started to wash his shell again. “Promise me you will not do anything stupid to your eyes.”

Leonardo sighed deep, nodding silently few times. Raphael understood, in a way, how Leonardo must had felt but removing his original eyes and replacing them with robotic eyes… No way. Never. The image in his head about Leo with red robotic eyes freaked him out already. It wouldn’t be the same Leo anymore. To change the subject Raphael coughed once, asking; “Say, do you have any Christmas gift wishes?”

“No, not really. If I could read I would had asked some books, but never mind that. Surprise me.”

“Okay. I already have few in mind but I fear you might end up hating them.”

Leonardo chuckled with small smile. “I would never.”

“Well, you can kick my ass during training if you end up hating them.”

“Deal.”

**

Few days later Donatello took Leonardo to see farm house near by which he had mentioned to Leonardo earlier – and Leonardo had told Alfred to buy it. Donatello’s face had been quite a sight when Alfred had handed him the keys to his house. Speechless turtle, full of mixed emotions, had hugged old man and his brother so hard, never being able to thank them enough. As duo entered, the smell of old house blew on their faces.

“Uuuh, gosh. This place needs some airing.”

Leonardo agreed by his side, Don starting to lead the way holding Leo’s hand. The house was nice and in a good shape, but there was need for renovation – well, in every room basically. Donatello sighed. “This place is gonna suck so much money and time…”

“That reminded me.” Digging inside his chest pocket Leonardo took out his wallet, handing Donatello a card. “I told you I will pay whatever you might need here. Take this. It’s for you, connected to my bank account. Use it freely and buy whatever you need and want here, hire help and so on. Don’t look at the prices.”

Donatello was staring the card eyes wide, gasping. It almost felt like if he was gasping for air. With shaky hands he took the card, shaking his head. “Leonardo, I… This is too much. You already bought the house. I can’t -”

“You WILL take it, Don. I’m not arguing about that. Besides, I told you I will help you and Mikey. I’m not much use as blind, but I can be financial help.”

Donatello hugged his brother, happy tears at the corners of his eyes. After the tour it was obvious what needed to be done to the house and Donatello was most eager. He had so many ideas, so many possibilities with the house! Of course he needed to talk with Mikey too since it was going to be their home. Mikey needed to like the house too, and have things what he would enjoy there.

**

Sitting in his room Donatello was drawing and writing his plans and ideas down, Mikey sitting by his side stating his own wished, wants and needs for the list. Raphael and Leonardo stood at the door way, eyeing brothers.

“You really have good and big heart. I don’t know anyone who would had been so generous.”

“Thank you. I’m doing what Alfred has done for me. This place is actually Alfred’s, as well as all the money. When I turned 30, he signed it all to me, saying I can use them as I please. I admit it was scary at first since I hadn’t handle money much in my life, but Alfred helped and guided me.”

“Alfred’s a man.” Raphael said with a grin, closing the door to give brothers peace to work on their ideas which flied past and forth wildly. “How long are your brother going to stay here?”

“Probably a month or two at max. They said they want their home to be ready before Christmas. They seemed so happy and excited when they stated they want to spend Christmas in their new home.”

“So then we’re gonna spend Christmas here together since Alfred will go visit his relatives?”

“Yes.” Leonardo was quiet a moment, finally grinning. “Are you afraid to be left alone with me?”

Raphael laughed wrapping his arm on other turtle’s shoulders. “Not a chance! Just thinking ways of making this your best Christmas.”

Taking a hold on a hand which rested on his right shoulder, Leonardo huffed with smile. “As long as you’re here with me, it will be enough for me.”

“You are happy with so minimal things...”

“Is that bad thing? Should I desire more?”

“No, no. It’s just… nice, actually. Nice feature to have. After all there’s so many greedy people out the who are not happy, no matter what they have and get.”

“You’re right, but let’s not focus on them.” Turning to face other male there was playful grin on Leo’s face. “Care to spar with me? Maybe a duel?”

Smirking Raphael started to guide Leonardo towards basement where dojo was. “Sure, if you want to end up on the floor.”

**

But it was Raphael who had ended up on the floor. More than once. Staring up the ceiling he had to admit it that he was surprised. Leonardo had improved so much ever since they started to train together. Thinking it a bit more Raphael realized that Leonardo had also practiced a lot alone. Damn bastard.

Helping Raphael up Leonardo headed to get water bottle from small table at the corner where Raphael followed him. Watching Leo drink and then wetting his hand with water, wiping it all over his face and head… Stepping closer Raphael sealed Leonardo between his arm, body and wall, leaving enough space for Leo to turn. Sensing and feeling Raphael in his personal space made Leonardo turn.

“Is everything alright? You’re so… close.”

“No.” Raphael moistened his lips with his tongue. Damn, his lips felt so dry that they could easily get stuck, preventing his mouth to open in this critical moment. “I love you.” He blurted. Instantly kicking himself in his mind Raphael told himself he COULD had been more modest and softer when saying that instead of just blurting it out. Hastily he added; “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Leonardo was quiet, too quiet, and it was freaking big turtle out. Finally he spoke. “Yes, I have been aware of it. After all you’ve been giving signs a lot for some time now. However...”

Raphael swallowed cold chills running up and down on his skin, cold blades stabbing his guts.

“… I love you too.” Leonardo smiled, reaching to take a hold on Raphael’s hand, gently nuzzling against big scarred knuckle. “But I’ve been keeping as low profile as possible. You know, my brothers and Alfred.”

“Does that mean I’m not allowed to kiss you?”

Leonardo chuckled, lifting his hand towards Raphael’s face. “Yes, you may.” Chuckling Raphael took a hold on smaller hand, kissing it once long and gently, keeping his eye on Leo’s face. He wore one of the most beautiful smiles what Raphael had ever seen. Chuckling Leonardo shook his head before stepping closer to Raphael, sliding his hand on Raphael’s cheek.

“Silly turtle you are. Why kiss my hand when I’m right here for you to kiss?”

It felt like his heart expanded and then was pierced with an arrow. Not wasting time Raphael wrapped his arms around Leonardo fast, pulling him tightly against him and kissing him deep with passion, yet gently and lovingly. Leo’s arms made their way behind Raphael’s head, holding him close as he returned the kiss. It was warm, loving and it didn’t leave any questions of how he felt about bigger turtle. Slowly lips parted, fast panting hitting their faces softly. Keeping faces close, turtles gently nuzzled with sweet smiles on their faces.

“I hope this was better kiss than the one I gave you earlier.”

“Your first kiss was nice too, but it surprised me. I’m sorry how I reacted to it.”

“No. I’m sorry I kissed you in the first place. I misread your signs. I didn’t misread them now, did I?”

Leonardo laughed rubbing his face against Raphael’s. “If you did, you would be on the floor already.”

Raphael grinned, huffing. “Thinking so big about yourself? You really think you could throw me on the floor?”

“I already have, many times.”

“That just has been luck.”

“Really?”

There flashed a spark in Leo’s eyes and next thing what Raphael saw was the ceiling of dojo’s. Huh?! Leonardo bend down over the turtle, smiling. “I told you.” Tapping Raphael head Leonardo stood up straight, leaving surprised and confused turtle lay on the floor, heart beating warm and strong in his chest.

**

Next hours were difficult for Raphael who didn’t want nothing more than to kiss Leonardo again. Watching him chat with his brothers and Alfred at dinner table, laughing and smiling… Shining even, made Raphael smile softly. Such sight warmed his heart so much. And Leo’s laugh was like music to his ear. Oh right, his ear.

“Hey, Donnie. When you’re done eating, would you like to check my right ear?”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I completely have forgot it! I’ve been so busy with the house ideas and everything else that I forgot.”

“It’s okay. I will remind you after you’re done eating if needed.”

Donatello ate faster than usually. Empty plate he took in the sink and when walking past Alfred he turned around and bowed, saying his thanks. Grabbing Raphael with him in his and Mikey’s room Don sat Raphael down on the chair. Thanks to the bank card what Leonardo had given to him few days earlier Donatello had already ordered some medical supplies. Since Raphael was big and tall turtle Donatello was forced to stand by his side while checking his right ear hole.

“Well?”

Sitting down on the chair across Raphael Don sighed. “Good news is your eardrum isn’t completely broken or anything, but it shows signs of being damaged. Let’s do a hearing test.”

Placing headphones on Raphael’s head Donatello told how this would work. Don would send sounds, in random order, on each ear and Raphael’s job was to signal with his hands when he heard the sound and with what ear. Raphael swallowed, listening. For a long time he didn’t hear anything until he started to hear sounds with his right ear too. This test took some minutes when Don ended it.

“You obviously have difficulties of hearing too low sounds with your ear. Another news is that eardrum usually heals in few weeks on its own, but yours has been taking a longer time. After all I checked it when you were unconscious after your fight with Karai. If you want I can do a surgery after I have got supplies and --”

“No surgery! I don’t want one.”

“Then I respect that. But if you change your mind -”

“I won’t.”

Donatello chuckled kindly. “Okay, okay. Point taken. No surgery.”

“Thanks.” As Raphael stood up, Donatello stopped him.

“I don’t mean to pry or anything, but what about you and Leonardo?”

“What about it?”

“I have seen how you two look each other. Isn’t there anything between the two of you?”

“No. Like he has stated before, we are only friends and I’m under Alfred’s education of becoming new butler, his follower.”

“I see. Shame. Leonardo would deserve such love and passion what you have showed while protecting him.”

“I will give him my all, but on a friend level.”

Now Don smiled, small spark in his eyes. “Do you think I honestly believe all that?”

Raphael sighed dropping his head before looking the other turtle. “Look. Things are… still kind of sore and weird between him and I. I like him, yes, but I’m not pushing him. End of story.”

Donatello nodded. “Thank you. I understand that.”

“Good. I also would appreciate it if you would understand to keep this to yourself.”

“Of course. My lips are sealed.”

Raphael nodded, leaving olive green turtle alone in the room who started to call to renovating companies.


	12. Time To Start Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alfred's gone for holidays, it's time for turtles to "jump on the table".

During the next month Raphael and Leonardo had been trying to be and act as normal as possible, but whenever they got a chance they shared kisses and some small cuddles. While Raphael was more than ready for more he knew Leo didn’t want to risk anything – and he was not going to push it. He needed to be patient.

Donatello announced in the evening that renovation in their home was completed and the joy on his face was a sign of his excitement. He couldn’t wait to get to work in his own new lab. Mikey next to him was all smile as well. They both had done packing already so they would move in their new home tomorrow morning. Last evening together, for now, the turtle family spend on having a good time with a movie, good food and drinks.

In the morning Alfred, with Raphael and Leonardo, gave a ride for Donatello and Michelangelo, helping them to carry their few suitcases in the house. Furniture company’s truck, soon after turtles’ arrival, arrived on the yard so turtles helped carrying furniture inside.

Mikey was screaming and bouncing when huge TV was brought in the living room with big stereos. He was acting like a child during Christmas. This amused everyone. When truck finally was empty it left, Raphael helping brothers to place remaining furniture and everything else on their places. Leo helped some too, but mostly he stayed on the background in the kitchen with Alfred.

“Thank you, guys. This would had took ages without your helpful hands.”

“Don’t mention it.” Raphael said as he and Don moved big couch in the living room on the right spot, which was the last furniture to put in place. “You need a hand with all small stuff?”

“No, thank you. Mikey and I can handle them easily. Besides it keeps Mikey away from the TV.”

They all laughed except Mikey who was whining. Brothers bid each other byes with Alfred as they started to head back home.

“Master.”

“Alfred.”

Old man chuckled. “You know it’s December soon.”

“I know now.” Leonardo smiled, Alfred smiling back at him while Raphael smirked slightly with small smile on the backseat. 

“Anyway, I thought I would go see my relatives more earlier this year. One uncle of mine is in a shape and doctors have stated he might won’t live to see Christmas. I would like to go visit and see him before he passes away.”

“Naturally, Alfred. You can leave whenever you want.”

“I just worry about you.”

“Alfred, my dear friend, we have this same conversation every year. I have been able to live alone those weeks in the past when you were visiting your family. What makes you so worried now? Besides I have Raphael with me. I’ll be fine. And he has your number so he can call you if anything happens.”

Taking a look of Raphael via rearview mirror Alfred noticed old turtle nodding at him once. And Alfred, by now, had learned it loud and clear that whoever was with Raphael and on his good side, was safe and protected. Nodding Alfred focused back on the road. “Yes, I know that and I trust you in his care, but I still worry. You are like a son to me. So very dear.”

Leonardo’s lips turned into soft smile, tapping Alfred’s hand few times. “I know, Alfred. I care about you a lot too. You have been good to me and I can never thank you enough for it. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Warm silence landed inside the car, Raphael smiling at the duo from behind them. He always had noticed and saw how close these two were, but now seeing more of it from closer… It warmed his heart. It also made him want to protect Leonardo even better and harder after seeing how much he meant to old man.

“When you thought about leaving?” Leonardo finally asked.

“This weekend a.k.a after few days. I will arrange things here first. Can’t leave you two with empty fridge or anything.”

“Ahaha, Alfred, you do know we can get food.”

“Yes, but I still will do it and I will not let you stop me.”

“I wasn’t even going to.” Leo chuckled as the car stopped in the garage. Inside the house Alfred went instantly in the kitchen starting to see what the boys would need. In the meantime Leonardo and Raphael were hiding in dark corner much further away, kissing and holding each other. Panting Raphael nuzzled against Leo’s neck, feeling how his lower region started to react on other male’s scent.

“Fuck, I want you.” He huffed and muffled against Leonardo’s neck what was fully exposed to him.

“I know but please, be patient. Just a little longer.”

Kissing Leonardo eagerly Raphael mumbled against other mouth. “Easier to say than done.”

“This is good patience practice.”

“For you maybe.” Kissing Leonardo once more deeply, Raphael growled in defeat with disappointment as he backed away from other turtle, Alfred’s voice calling him from the kitchen. Softly stroking Leo’s cheek Raphael left to see what Alfred wanted while Leonardo headed to train.

**

“So you two will be okay now?” Alfred looked so worried as he eyed turtles outside in front of him. It was cloudy day but luckily it wasn’t snowing. Full winter was on them and everything was covered in snow which was beautiful sight.

“Yes, Alf, we will be fine. How many times we need to say that?”

“I’m merely worried about master’s and yours well being, Raphael.”

“And he appreciates it, Alfred. But truly, we are fine. We will be fine. Raphael has your number, I have your number, we have 911 saved in our phones, cabins and fridge is full of food and so on. We are fine.” Walking to his friend Leonardo slid his hands on Alfred’s shoulders, smiling. “You just go and enjoy your visit, okay? We will send you text every now and then to let you know how we’re doing. Okay?”

Alfred sighed deep, finally nodding. “Yes. I know. I will try not to worry.”

“Good.” A taxi drove on the yard, driver getting out to lift Alfred’s luggage in the trunk. Turtles had to assure Alfred one more time they would be fine before old man was getting in the car, reminding turtles where everything was. Both turtles just waved as they watched taxi leave, Alfred inside it. When the car was out of sight Raphael spun around so quickly, grabbing on Leo and smashing his mouth on the other. Kiss was full of passion and desire, bodies being pulled tightly against each other. Damn thick winter clothes were in a way tho.

Panting Raphael pulled away, guiding Leonardo inside where he dropped their jackets on the floor, kissing Leonardo again. Leo laughed slightly as Raphael moved on his neck.

“Someone really has been waiting this.”

“Fuck yeah I have.” Stopping Raphael eyed other turtle’s face. “Don’t tell me you haven’t.”

“I have been waiting for this. Come. In my room.”

The pair rushed up the stairs, stopping to kiss on top of them before continuing their trip into Leo’s room. Warm and thick winter pants dropped on the floor, turtles stepping out of them as they headed towards Leonardo’s bed. Raphael adjusted Leonardo on right spot and laid him on the bed, making sure he was not hurting the other male. Climbing on top he kissed his beloved once more with passion, his bulge turning more visible.

Hands were restless as they touched and studied bodies quickly, mouth covering naked skin areas on the neck and face, hot breaths sending pleasant waves run on the skin. Leonardo moaned so damn sexy, making Raphael’s bulge grow bigger.

“S-shit...” Not being able to hold it longer Raphael dropped out, Leonardo instantly smelling that strong scent of his member.

“Stop.”

“Don’t you dare to back away now.”

“I’m not. I just want to see it. Please.”

“O-oh, sure, yes. Go ahead.”

Panting heavily Leonardo smiled slightly as his hands made their way down between Raphael’s legs. Fingers found hot and pulsing erection, precum slightly leaking out of it already. Releasing his breath Leonardo moaned silently as he let his hands slowly run up and down, and all around, on Raphael’s penis. It was… new experience for Leo. And it was that to Raphael too.

“You okay?”

“Yes. I’m just slightly surprised about the size and form. It’s gorgeous.”

Blushing and feeling proud Raphael bend down, kissing Leo’s forehead. “Thanks.” Leonardo’s hands stroking his full length made Raphael press his hips down, laying between Leo’s legs. Moving his hands out of the way, letting Raphael settle down better, Leonardo moved his hand back down when Raphael started to rub his erection against Leonardo’s bulge.

“Hnggg, fuck… Keep your hand there, like a tunnel. Damn, feels so good to fuck between your hand and groins.”

Raphael’s scent grew stronger the more aroused he became, making Leonardo’s nostrils feel like they were on fire. Such strong and lovely scent! Old turtle needed all his willpower to keep his member hidden, letting Raphael do his job first. Bigger turtle was growling and groaning, panting and whispering sweet words as he sped up.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! GONNA CUM! Pump me! Pump!Pump!Pump!Pump!Pump!”

And Raphael came with loud scream when Leo started to pump his erection, his semen messing Leo’s hand and plastron. Supporting himself Raphael rested his forehead on Leo’s chest, catching up his breath. Slowly opening his eye Raphael noticed that Leonardo was still keeping his erection hidden. Getting up on his knees Raphael started to slide his hand back and forth on Leo’s bulge.

“Damn, babe. That was awesome, but now is your turn.”

“No. We are done.”

“H-huh!?”

There was playfully mean smirk on Leo’s face. “You heard me. We are done.”

“But I want to see and please you.”

“Nope.” Sitting up Leonardo went to get Raphael’s pants, bringing them to him. “Please, get off on my bed and leave.”

“W-what?! Why?! What is the meaning of this?! Did I do something to piss you off?”

Smiling Leonardo bend down, kissing Raphael. “I still love you, but you need to go in your room to take a shower.”

“B--”

“Hop hop, now. Go, go, go, go.” Leonardo literally pulled Raphael off on his bed, took him to the door, kissed him and pushed him out of the room. Naked and having a mess on his lower region Raphael stared at the door in front of him, being completely lost with words, his mind so confused and shocked. He could had go back inside but… Perhaps he should do as Leo said. Again he didn’t want to push or force Leo. Listening Raphael’s step fading away made Leonardo smile, blush covering his cheeks as he walked back to the bed, laying on his back.

His hand was still covered with Raphael’s semen which, partly, had dried already, but it didn’t stop Leo. Lifting a hand against his beak Leonardo took deep and fast inhales of Raphael’s smell, shamelessly dropping out. His erection filled quicker than ever before, his free hand moving to stroke it. Closing his eyes Leonardo kept breathing Raphael’s scent from his hand while fantasizing about him, jerking off harder and faster. It was hard to stay quiet but he managed. When he finally came, Leonardo let out loud muffed moan while biting his lip. Squeezing his hand around his dick Leonardo pumped himself dry.

After such intense orgasm Leonardo simply laid still, breathing, feeling so heavy and tired. But no, no sleep yet. He needed to wash himself. Getting off on the bed was so hard but he managed. Taking quick shower Leonardo dried himself, crashing on the bed, falling a sleep instantly. He really had needed this so much.

**

When Leonardo woke up and entered the kitchen Raphael sat there, smirking at him. “Well, well. Slept well?”

“I actually did.” They shared a kiss before Leonardo sat down and Raphael got up to warm him some food.

“Can I ask why you shooed me out of your room?”

“I needed some alone time.”

“… Oooooh, I see!” Smirking Raphael placed bowl of soup in front of Leo, sitting down grinning. “You needed to jerk off, eh?”

“Yes.” Leonardo said calmly as he tasted the soup. “Is that illegal?”

“No, but you know I would had loved to do that. Perhaps even suck you.”

Leo closed his eyes taking another spoon of soup, stating calmly; “There’s always a next time.”

Raphael laughed as he sat back better on his chair. “And there will be hell many next times.”

“In other words you’re going to take all the fun out of me now that Alfred’s gone?”

“Sure I am!”

Leonardo chuckled but said nothing. After all he had nothing against it. First time with Raphael had been quite nice and just the thought of next time made Leo’s groins tingle.

“Saaayyy ~”

Raphael smiled, starting to draw a circle on Leo’s knuckle. “Would you like to go train and then bath together?”

Lifting his eye ridge Leo smirked. “How I should take that?”

“In a naughty way.” Bigger turtle smirked widely.

**

It was extremely refreshing to fight against Leonardo naked. Raphael had nothing against his knee high hakama pants what he wore inside the house and during summer, but he had been “naked” most of his life. This felt natural and feeling sweat drops run down on his sides and legs felt so good. Usually sweat got stuck on his clothes and it felt nasty, making moving more or less difficult.

Leonardo too was without any clothes and he looked so damn good. His naked figure pleased Raphael’s eye so, so much. He had seen Leo naked so many times in his life already, but he never would grow tired of seeing him without any fabrics on him. Tho he couldn’t wait to get his hand on the turtle, studying his scars and muscles better. Earlier it had not been possible because he had been too horny.

Grabbing Leo’s fists in his hands Raphael stared Leonardo who had stern look with small smile on his face. “What’s wrong? You are starting to lack focus. Am I disturbing you?”

“No, not disturbing. Seducing would be better way to express your doing.”

Leo smirked with grin. Twisting his hands free Leo locked his fingers with Raphael’s, wiping Raphael off on his feet. As Raphael’s body heavily hit the floor, Leonardo sat gently on Raph smiling proudly. His sweat covered thighs slid against Raphael’s wavy and sweaty sides, that firm sweaty ass pressing firmly against Raphael’s groins.

“That was dirty move!” Raphael growled as Leonardo bend down towards him.

“If that was dirty move, what do you think of this?”

Leonardo’s ass started to slide back and forth slowly on Raphael’s groins, instantly sending pleasant jolts deeper in his groins, waking up his sex desires.

“Fuck, shit!”

“Shh, shh, Raphael. You use so much bad words.” Grinning slightly Leonardo bend down some more. “Unlike Alfred, however, I will not punish you from using them. I love it when you curse. Your voice drops down, turning raspy and loud. Your energy shifts and I.can’t.resist.it.”

Leonardo gave long and slow lick from Raphael’s collarbone all the way up to Raphael’s chin. His response was a moan mixed with churring. Stealing a kiss Raphael smiled, suddenly gasping when Leonardo’s tail was tapping against his growing bulge.

“Uuh, shit. You are so horrible tease, Leo.”

“I don’t hear you complain.”

“I won’t complain. I want more.” He said as he started to push Leo off. “I think we should shower before we get into business.”

“No. Let’s go in the tub. I want to sit down.”

**

In the tub Leonardo was sitting between Raphael’s legs, leaning against him eyes closed. He was blushing and moaning while Raphael’s hand, under the surface, was rubbing his open slit.

“You can drop out, babe. I take good care of ya.”

“I know you will.” Leonardo whispered, letting his erection drop out. It hit Raphael’s hand softly, fingers gently wrapping themselves around it. “R-Raph.”

“Shh. You are in good hands, literally.” Kissing Leonardo’s neck over and over again Raphael started to stroke Leonardo’s staff, Leo pressing his head backwards against Raph’s shoulder. His moans were purest song to Raphael’s ears – and he loved it. Closing his eye Raphael focused on Leo’s neck with his mouth and teeth, his hand speeding up around Leo’s penis.

“R-Raph!” Leonardo screamed as his hips suddenly jumped, the top of his erection coming above the surface as he came. Behind Leo’s heavy panting Raphael heard how Leo’s sperm splashed back in the water. It made him grin. Nuzzling against Leo’s neck Raphael smiled.

“I assume I made you feel good.”

Leonardo chuckled while still panting hard, whispering. “Definitely.”

“Do you have enough energy to take care of me?”

“If you are good with handjob.”

Raphael kissed his favorite turtle. “Any job from you is good.”

Helping Leonardo turn around Raphael watched how this old turtle sat down, moving as close as possible, hands reaching towards his groins under the water. When they found their target, which had dropped out already, hands started to play with red swollen erection. Closing his eye Raphael dropped his head down, sighing deep with pleasure. Damn, Leo’s hands were so skilled and amazing! He couldn’t stop wondering how amazing Leo’s ass would be.


	13. Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys receive a letter from Alfred which holds two gift cards to 5 starts hotel & spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of boring chapter and I fought long to write this since I feel I'm stuck with this fic. I have future plans for this, yes, but how to continue it here is difficult - unless I do time jump. They are good, but I wouldn't want to do them too much / too often.
> 
> I apologize writing mistakes. I will re-read this later and fix them as good as I can! (English is not my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English).

Few days went by and Raphael’s patience was reaching its limit. So far Leo only had agreed to have sex with him via handjobs. No anything else. Did Leo know Raphael wanted and needed more? Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn’t. Looking at the sleeping blind turtle behind his shell Raphael sighed silently. There was no way he could be angry or force Leo into anything tho. Patience, patience, patience Raphael repeated to himself in his mind. Leonardo moved, making a small sound as he started to wake up. So damn cute. Raphael softly watched Leo nuzzling against his pillow a bit, his eyes slowly opening. He most surely felt Raphael’s eye on himself since Leo turned his head slightly towards Raphael.

“Raph?” He softly whispered. Feeling a hand on his shell, petting it slow, gave Leo his answer.

“Yeah. I’m here.”

Leo closed his eyes, hugging a pillow with a smile. “Why? You are my butler and since Alfred’s not home it’s your job to make me breakfast.”

“So I’m forbid to watch you sleep?”

“No, but you should be on time with my breakfast.”

Raphael snorted with small smile. “Demanding little shit you are.”

“I pay you, Raphael.”

Now Raphael growled with not too pleased voice, getting off on the bed. “Now you try to blackmail me or make me feel bad?”

“No.” Leo chuckled as he turned on his side. “Just kindly reminding you. Just because we have start to please each other doesn’t mean you can forget your job as a butler. … Unless you wish me to hire you as my personal sex slave.”

“I ain’t nobody’s slave.” Raphael snorted as he stretched a bit. He was putting up quite a show, forgetting for once that Leo couldn’t see.

“That’s true, but you are my servant so hop hop. I want my tea and bowl of fruits.”

Standing up tall Raphael snorted loud, ending up smiling still as he bowed. “As you wish, oh, my Lord.”

“Leave the sarcasm and feed me.” Leo stated with serious tone which was still playful. He heard Raphael mumbling something with annoyed tone, feeling how pillow was removed from the bed. Soon that same pillow slammed right against his face, falling in his lap. Leonardo only laughed softly as he picked the pillow up, hearing Raphael still mumble something to himself as he exist the room.

**

After serving Leo his breakfast, also feeding himself, Raphael went outside to clean yard from the snow. It had snowed quite heavily during the night. As he was cleaning the yard, he watched how mailman came with his car at the gate, dropping mail in the box. Red tail lights faded into whirling snow as the car drove away, Raphael coming to open the gate. Ever since Karai accident the gate had been closed. None didn’t want any uninvited visitors again.

Picking up the mail there was nothing interesting. Few useless advertising magazines and one letter. Turning it around as he pulled gate to lock behind him, Raphael smirked. He recognized that handwriting. Leaving his job halfway done he marched inside to look for Leo. Raph found him in dojo meditating after his exercise. Knocking few times softly on the wall alarmed older turtle who stopped meditation, inviting Raphael closer.

“Sorry to interrupt but I thought ya might would like to know we got a letter from Alfred.”

“Alfred? What does it say? I hope everything’s okay.”

“I’m opening it now so I don’t know yet.” When the envelope was ripped open by big skilled fingers Raphael pulled out a letter and with it two gift cards. “Alfred send us two gift cards and a note; ‘Master Leo and brute. Here’s my early gift to both of you. I forgot to give you these before I left. I hope you find these pleasant. Alfred. PS. I have arranged everything. Just call on that number which is on the cards.”

“Awwh. That is so kind of him. What kind of gift cards are they?”

Taking closer look Raphael didn’t know how to feel or react. “A SPA!? Are we so wrinkled already that he thinks we need a spa?!”

Leonardo was chuckling. “I’m sure it’s not it. Alfred means good and he knows I, at least, don’t need or want any items. I want stuff what I can use away. Gift card to a spa is great idea and a gift. Try to enjoy it so that Alfred won’t feel bad afterwards if he finds out you didn’t like his gift.”

“I will use it, but… It makes me feel a bit uneasy. All those other people there…”

Standing up Leonardo tapped Raphael’s shoulder laughing slightly. “You can fight people on the street, walk there among them but you can’t deal with them in the same spa with you? I thought you were brave.”

“I am!” Raphael shouted with red face. Leonardo only laughed. “So when do we go there? There’s no any date on the gift cards.” Raphael finally mumbled as he managed to push the blush back.

“Call them like Alfred said. I’m sure you will find out more.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll call them.”

**

“What did they say?” Leonardo asked while sitting on his chair, listening Raphael approaching him.

“They said Alfred has booked whole spa for us, just for the two of us, for a week. There will be no other customers and only few workers to serve us. However they had a wish.”

“And that is?”

“That we wouldn’t be there a week straight. They have other customers as well so we came to a solution that we go there to spend one weekend first. From Friday evening to Monday morning. Then another weekend like that and we either can have third weekend like that too and go spend the last day in another weekend OR we can spend last 3 days in a row.”

“I would say lets spend the last 3 days in a row. It’s easier to all of us for sure.”

“Good. I will text them our plan.” And he did. Soon his phone peeped. “Our plan has been accepted by the spa boss. They say we can go there this weekend already.”

“Let them know we will be there.”

“Okay, boss ~”

Those few days passed quick and Leonardo found Raphael in his room, packing some items in the bag. He took towels for themselves since he felt uneasy about using towels what people had used in the spa. Raphael knew they were washed but still. He didn’t want germs from people. Toothpaste and brushes, clothes, deodorants – yes, these turtles use deodorant, - shower gel, sponge… and whatever other things Raphael believed they need. He wanted to take sheets too as well as duvet- and pillow covers, but Leonardo stepped in to stop him.

“We don’t need all that much stuff for few days. Besides their sheets are washed and clean.”

“We don’t know about that.”

“Raphael. They are 5 stars hotel and spa. One of the best what there is. I’m sure they don’t have dirty sheets.”

“Fine. But if I get germs, I’ll blame you.”

Leo chuckled as he tapped Raphael’s shoulder. “Fine by me if that makes you happy. Should we get a cab or will you drive?”

“I’ll drive.”

“Okay. Well, if you’re ready we can go from my part.”

“Sure. I will check the house making sure everything is okay and locked.”

“Oh, Raph. I forgot. Mikey and Don have spare key. I asked if one of them could come here daily to warm the house so it won’t be cold when we return.”

“Clever – and nice. Would hate it if my ass would freeze here after coming back.”

After his tour around the house Raphael came down the stair at the front door where Leonardo waited him. Helping Leonardo wear his jacket Raphael wore his, lifting a bag on his shoulder. Closing the door and locking it Raphael escorted Leonardo in the car, getting in a little later himself. Trip to the spa was mostly quiet, both male more or less excited and nervous about this. Neither of them never hadn’t been in a spa but most worrying thing was how the workers would react on two huge mutant turtles.

Young male worker was waiting them when they arrived, asking to have turtles’ car. He would take it to spa’s hotel’s garage. Raphael was suspicious but handed over the keys, watching how their car was drove away. Leonardo wrapped his arms around Raphael’s as bigger turtle took them in.

Place was truly luxury looking and the servants with other workers were there in line to greet them. _“Well, this is nice.”_ Raphael thought to himself with a smile.

“Sir, I can either take your bag or help your friend.”

“Take the bag, thank you. I rather have Raphael by my side, holding his arm.”

“As you wish, sir.” Man around his 40’s said as he bowed slightly, turning to take the bag from Raphael. “Please, this way. I show you your room first.” Turtles followed him silently, two female workers following right behind them. Big door opened, revealing most expensive room what Raphael had ever seen. Fuck it was gorgeous! So shiny! Feeling excited ad happy Raphael walked around, looking everything in awe.

“You guys really are 5 stars place.”

“Thank you, sir. We aim for the best.” Turning towards Leonardo, man spoke again. “Is there anything you need now?”

“No, thank you. Driving trip was quite long so I just want to get in a bath and then sleep.”

“Understood. Then I will leave you in the care of our ladies here. They will take you on spa’s side, serving you there. When you come back, there’s small device with a button on the nightstand. Press it and one of us will come to serve you if you need anything.”

“Thank you. That is most kind of you all.”

When Leonardo and Raphael finally were ready, two ladies escorted turtles on spa’s side. First turtles were told to take a shower and after that they were taken to the whirlpool bath. As both males relaxed in the bath, ladies withdrew giving them privacy. When Leonardo sensed they were alone he smiled, crawling to sit between Raphael’s legs, leaning against bigger turtle eyes closed. Strong arms lazily made their way around Leo, chin resting on his shoulder, soft kiss placed on his neck and cheek.

“This feels quite nice. Remind me to thank Alfred about this.”

“I will try.” Raphael softly mumbled, feeling too relaxed to move a muscle or open his eye. Leonardo in his arms relaxed more too and he most surely would had fell asleep if one of the women wouldn’t had come to get them, stating sauna is warm and ready. Sauna. Both turtles had heard only some horror rumors about it, being slightly nervous when the door was opened for them, hot air wave hitting them.

“Please, get in so that the heat won’t escape.”

Raphael, as a brave turtle, stepped in first climbing to sit on the highest sauna board. When he was sitting in his place he took Leo’s hand, escorting him up next to him. There were small towels under their rears since sauna boards can become hot if the sauna’s hot. Sitting silently Raphael watched how ladies brought 3 washbasins. One of them had water which was supposed to throw on sauna stove and 2 others had been filled with warm water and some salt scrub liquid.

“Here you go, gentlemen. Salt scrub liquid helps to refresh your feet and makes it easier to rub dead skin off. I hope the water isn’t too hot in your liking.”

Leonardo lifted his leg, starting to search his washbasin, lady kindly escorting his legs in it. Soft moan was released and Leonardo relaxed, enjoying the warm liquid around his feet. “Thank you, ladies. I can feel nice mild stinging already.”

“It’s the salt. It will do you good, I promise.”

“But we’ll leave you bath in peace now. We won’t be far so yell if you need anything.”

“Thank you, we will.”

When the door closed Raphael took a hold of sauna scoop, throwing small among of water on sauna stove. Water made loud “ssshhh!” sound as it turned into mist, rising towards the ceiling, then spreading there in the room. Hot but moist heatwave hit the turtles, making both of them hiss in pleasure. Leonardo leaned against Raphael who sealed him between his side and arm.

For a long moment they said nothing, Raphael throwing water on the sauna stove every now and then. Shit this was nice. Closing his eye Raphael kissed Leo’s head, hearing silent happy sigh from him.

“I’m so happy we’re here. This is beyond pleasing.”

“Yeah. This is hell relaxing. Feels like I could fall asleep.”

Leonardo chuckled slightly. “I don’t recommend that in sauna. Hey, have you tried that salt scrub water?”

“No.”

“Please, do. It feels amazing.” Hesitating a moment Raphael put his feet in the water, soon feeling small stinging which didn’t last long. Throwing more water Raphael pulled Leonardo closer.

“You know, we could use a sauna in home too.”

“Hmm-mh. That’s not a bad idea. I need to have a talk about that with Alfred when he comes back.”

“Fine by me.” After some more minutes both turtles were ready to leave. Raphael helped Leonardo down, taking him to shower area where he helped Leo to wash himself before washing his own body. Ladies were waiting them with their towels and fresh bathrobes, escorting turtles in their room.

“We could had done full body massage for you, sirs, if you’re up to it.”

“That is very generous and kind of you, but I think Raphael and I are ready to have some snack and then hit the bed. Your sauna was extremely relaxing experience. And that salt scrub water, oh my, it was amazing.” Smiling Leonardo wiggled his toes. “My feet have never feel this refreshed. It’s like whole new energy is flowing in them.”

Ladies smiled and nodded, saying their thanks for the praising. They took turtles’ order for food, bidding them goodnight since someone else would bring them food. Sitting on the bed side by side Raphael watched how Leonardo was smiling, running his hands back and forth on his legs, those muscular and long sexy legs, spreading moisture lotion on them. Leaning closer Raphael kissed Leo’s neck once, twice, soon kissing and sucking it more, moving closer to hold the turtle. Leonardo chuckled as he still tried to spread the lotion.

“Raphael, please. Can’t you wait a moment?”

“While you show your sexy legs for me? No.”

“We are going to get some snacks any minute. I don’t want them to see us doing anything… naughty.”

“You worry too much.”

“And you lust too much.”

“It’s all your fault.” Raphael whispered, giving small sharp bite on Leo’s neck. “You had to be so darn seducing.”

“But I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Because you’re natural.” Raphael smirked, starting to suck bitten area.

“R-Raph, please. Be patient.”

“I want you.”

A knock on the door saved Leonardo who moved to sit a bit further away from big turtle, who snorted loud while being displeased. Oh well, he had rest of the night time to warm Leo up. Male servant stepped in after getting permission, bringing turtles lots of food. There was small fridge in their room where servant said turtles could place leftovers and eat them later if they so desired. Leonardo was pleased with this since he hated to waste food.

Turtles ate in silence, Raphael placing whatever leftovers they had in the fridge, coming on his side of the bed, Leonardo already laying eyes closed on his side. Sitting still and eyeing Leonardo Raphael moved closer, staring down at the other male.

“I love you.”

Smile spread on Leo’s face but he didn’t open his eyes. “I love you too, Raphael.”

Moving right next to Leo, Raphael started to move his hand up and down on Leo’s chest plates. “I want you.”

Leonardo sighed. “You wanted to come here so that we would fuck here?”

“This is good opportunity.” Raphael said with a smirk.

“Raph.” Leonardo started with a sigh. “I love you and I love having sex with you, but I’m tired.”

“An excuse.”

“No, it’s not. I’m honestly tired.”

“Then you just lay still and let me do all the work.”

Leonardo sighed again, opening his eyes. He looked tired. “You are stubborn.”

“Because I love you and I want to make you feel good.”

“You mean you want to make YOU feel good.”

“Hey, I haven’t heard you complain in previous times.”

“That’s true, but -”

“I wanna fuck you up in the ass and make you feel good that way too.”

Leo’s eyes turned wide, mouth slightly open. He looked shocked and that scared Raphael.

“Y-you what?”

“I want to move on. Handjobs are nice, but not enough.”

“R… Raph, that’s...”

“You scared?”

“N-no.” Leonardo blushed, turning to look away. “It’s just… New thing for me. You’re the first person who I ever have been with and… When it comes on having fun time alone...” Blushing more Leo closed his eyes. “I haven’t had anything in me, except my finger few times. Besides… I’m blind. I never haven’t watched porn or read about it unlike you for sure. I know about porn only because Alfred once told me about the news where some porn star was found dead. Then he explained me a bit more about what porn is. That’s all.”

Raphael understood perfectly what Leonardo was saying. Smiling Raphael bend down, kissing Leo’s soft cheek. “Hey.” He whispered with his most softest tone. “I know what ya mean. I’m not experienced like that either, but I’m sure we would do good. And like you said I’ve seen porn and stuff so I have some clues how to do it. Tho porn makes it more disgusting, aggressive and that stuff. I ain’t gonna aim for that.”

Getting Leo to turn his head so that he was face to face with him, Raphael smiled placing his hand on Leo’s cheek, petting it. “You are in good hands, babe. We go slow and careful. I have no any intentions of harming or hurting you. Trust me.”

Leonardo was obviously nervous more or less, but he nodded. “Okay. I agree with this only because I care about you.”

Smiling Raphael placed himself on all fours on Leonardo, bending down to kiss him on the mouth. “You will thank me later, babe.”


	14. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time at the spa is coming to an end and boys return back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about writing mistakes. English is not my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English.

Leonardo was moaning softly as Raphael took care of his body with soft kisses and touches. He took his time to check and study every scar on Leo’s body. He had quite few of them, some very big.

“Your scars. Where you got them?”

Panting Leonardo swallowed, steadying his breathing. “A car accident. When I was younger. Alfred and I were having a random ride just to spend a nice summer day together. Someone, who was highly drunk, suddenly came towards us, crashing with us. I was not wearing a seat belt even Alfred had told me to – many times – so I flied through the windshield. I got bad cuts so I was taken to hospital by helicopter after ambulance arrived. They took Alfred, bringing him in the same hospital. I’m glad he didn’t get badly hurt, thanks to his seat belt.”

“Well, that’s shit… Alfred lectured you?”

“You don’t want to know how bad and long.”

Raphael chuckled slightly. He was truly thankful that both of them had survived the crash. He never hadn’t understood or liked it how humans were so fucking reckless, going to drive after drinking. If you drive or plan to drive, you don’t drink. That was what Raphael had always thought, still did.

Stroking long scar on Leo’s thigh Raphael kissed it softly, his hand running up and down on Leonardo’s inner thigh, sneaking to stroke small tail. Leonardo moaned softly, lifting hips up a bit. Now that he had more space Raphael used his chance to grope Leonardo’s fine ass. He earned a chuckle from smaller male. After spending over 30 minutes, in total, on studying and touching Leo, Raphael sat on his knees, admiring completely naked turtle beneath him in his full glory.

“Raph?”

“Yeah?”

“Changed your mind?”

“Hell no. Why would I?”

Leonardo laughed sweetly. “Just a thought. But if you are done -” Leonardo sat up, placing his hands on Raphael’s chest scutes. “- I think it’s my turn.”

Without a word Raphael watched those light blue eyes staring in the distance, grayish forest green hands moving up and down on his chest.

“Your scutes are much more rougher than mine.”

“Street life.” Raphael said with a grin. He also felt proud of his street life and what it had done to him, in a way. Leonardo smirked with a nod, his hands sliding on Raphael’s naked sides. Small held back laugh sound escaped Raphael as Leo’s hands tickled his sides. This made Leo laugh slightly with a smile.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to tickle you.”

“It’s okay. They are just slightly sensitive, that all. They have not been touched like this before.”

Another silence landed in the room as Leonardo kept studying Raphael’s body. Those fine muscles, all curves, the taste of Raphael’s skin on different locations was fascinating since, to Leonardo, different body parts of Raphael’s had different taste and smell on the skin. Some areas smelled stronger while others didn’t.

“You done?” Raphael softly whispered as Leonardo was taking deep inhale of Raphael’s scent from the neck.

“Yes.” Was silent whisper before smaller turtle pulled away. “What’s next?”

Petting Leo’s cheek Raphael grinned. “I would like to eat you.”

“H-huh? … R-Raph, I have no clue what that means.”

“I’ll show you ~ It’s easiest that way.”

Suddenly Leonardo was pushed on his back, his rear end lifted in the air. Raphael smiled as he moved Leo’s tail out of the way, watching that pink anus – which looked so inviting.

“R-Raph?”

“Relax. I gotcha.” Sitting down better Raphael moved as close to Leo as he could, holding the other turtle’s hips and ass up against himself. “Here goes. Don’t scream.”

“I will if you bite me or anything.” Leonardo was tense, breathing faster than before. Soon loud yelp escaped him when Raphael slammed his mouth on his anus, starting to lick it eagerly. “R-Raph! W-what are you doing?! That’s dirty!”

“I told ya I’m gonna eat you.”

“Why on Earth you call this eating?!”

“Hey, I haven’t come up with these names.” Giving few more licks and kisses Raphael lifted his head back up. “You don’t like it?”

Leonardo was trembling, obviously trying to hide it how much he actually liked it. Grinning Raphael smirked returning back on his task, managing to make Leo moan louder but still quiet enough so that they would not be heard. Leonardo’s cheeks were covered with beautiful red blush, his soft moans combined with his sexy voice made Raphael’s head dizzy. Of course it didn’t help that Leonardo’s erection was near his nostrils as well.

Pulling away Raphael backed away a bit, sliding Leonardo’s ass carefully on the mattress. “I’m gonna suck you now.”

“And what that means?” Leonardo whispered between heavy breathing.

“I’ll show you.” Raphael whispered with low sexy voice. Laying down between Leonardo’s legs he took a hold on erection, turning it towards his face. Just to tease his mate Raphael gently blew some air against red swollen flesh, causing Leo to jerk a bit. Licking his lips moist Raphael opened his mouth, sealing the top of Leo’s penis inside.

Leonardo gasped louder, squeezing the sheet with his fingers. “Raph...” Voice was merely a whisper but still loud enough for Raphael to hear it. Rolling his tongue around the top Raphael started to taste Leonardo’s precum. It was sticky and salty. Not exactly Raphael’s favorite flavor, but since he had started this… Stopping his tongue Raphael moved on next step – sucking. Slowly he started to move his head up and down, making sure always to squeeze his lips and mouth more tight when pulling away, loosening it when moving forward.

Leonardo was whimpering and moaning, sweating and squirming. He looked almost like if he was suffering. Perhaps he was but not in negative way. Smiling in his mind Raphael felt extremely proud of being able to please Leonardo so much, not to mention this was his first blowjob. Apparently he was doing damn good job or then Leo was super sensitive. Either way Leonardo deserved all the pleasure.

“R-Raph, darling… S-stop.”

Pulling away with loud plop Raphael smirked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Liked it?”

“Ye-yeah.”

Raphael’s expression softened to its max as he watched Leonardo on his shell. He was panting hard, blushing and obviously trying to get a hold of himself. Stroking Leo’s thigh gently Raphael whispered; “You okay?”

“Yes. It just feels like you sucked my breath away too.”

Raphael chuckled as he changed his sitting position slightly. “Take your time then. We have time.”

“No, we don’t.” Leonardo said as he pushed himself up to sit. “Besides I want to do that too.”

“You wanna suck my dick? Go for it. It’s all yours, babe.”

“Guide me.” And Raphael did. He laid down next to Leo, escorting Leo on right spot. Leo’s hold on Raphael penis was firm, but gentle. Warm. Sniffing Raphael’s leaking erection Leonardo licked his lips, turning his head up, staring at Raphael’s direction. Damn, he looked hot! “I’m ready.”

“Go for it.”

Keeping his eyes open and towards Raphael Leonardo opened his mouth slightly, kissing the staff and head, giving long and slow lick. Raphael moaned, turning to bite his lower lip. Fuck. Raphael couldn’t move his eye off on another turtle who started to suck him, having little difficulties at the beginning, but soon he got better at it. It was amazing how sexy Leonardo looked while sucking Raphael’s cock. Raphael desperately wanted to take a photo of this moment, but there was a dangerous chance Alfred might would see the photo… and Raphael REALLY didn’t want to face the old man and explain the photo.

Already so aroused Raphael felt bad for making Leonardo stop few minutes later. There was no way he wanted to come in Leo’s mouth – as erotic as it was in his mind. Panting both males shared a kiss, Leonardo guided back on his shell on the bed, Raphael topping him.

“Okay, I’m gonna go for your ass again. With lube and finger this time.”

“Okay. Go slow, please.”

“I will, no worries.” Sitting on his knees Raphael opened the lube, pouring small among of it on his finger for the start. Pressing finger against Leo’s anus Raphael eyed smaller male for any signs of stopping. There were none so Raphael gently moved the tip of his finger up and down on Leo’s anus, slowly sliding it halfway in. Leonardo sighed, adjusting his hip better.

“All good?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I will move my finger some first and then we move forward.” Leonardo only nodded as an answer. Feeling Raphael’s finger move back and forth inside him felt weird at first, but it wasn’t unpleasant or painful. Leonardo had expected some kind of pain since Raphael’s fingers were bigger than his, but he was happily surprised when there was no pain of any kind. After some time Raphael pulled his finger out, soaking 2 of his fingers with lube.

“I’m gonna use two fingers now. Say if it feels bad or anything.”

Pushing bigger finger in first Raphael waited few seconds, then slowly adding the other. Leonardo moaned slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable but he said or did anything to stop bigger turtle so Raphael started to move his fingers back and forth with slow pace. Only then when Raphael started to do scissors movement inside him Leonardo hissed, sneaking his leg between his ass and Raphael’s hand, kicking it away.

“No.” Leonardo panted eyes closed. “Don’t do that. Please. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Sorry. Is it uncomfortable if I just move them back and forth?”

“No.”

“Then I can do it a bit more?”

“Yeah. Just not that weird stretching.”

“I promise I won’t do it.” Adding more lube on his fingers, just in case, Raphael pushed them back in Leo’s ass, slowly moving them back and forth. At some point, after some time, Raphael started to speed up carefully, making ‘come here’ movements with his fingers, hitting Leonardo’s g-point.

Hips jerked up in the air as Leonardo suddenly screamed, pressing his ass back against Raphael’s hand hard. “D-do it again!” And Raphael did – with a smile and pleasure. Leonardo screamed quietly again, starting to rub his erection with his hand. “Good… So good...”

“Yeah? Then I better stop.” Despite Leo’s protesting Raphael pulled his hand away, reaching for the tissue to dry and clean his fingers. Next he grabbed lube, squeezing big among of it on the length of his penis. Spreading Leo’s legs more so that he would have enough space Raphael laid between them, pressing the top of his cock against Leo’s anus.

“I’m gonna push slowly in now. Say if it feels bad. It shouldn’t tho, but still.”

“Okay.”

“Just… Relax, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Watching Leo take a deep inhale, releasing it long and slow Raphael started to push in, penetrating Leo quite easily thanks to lube. It felt weird to have the top of Raphael’s erection in his ass at first, but when Raphael kept staying still, Leonardo got used of it quicker. Plus there was no pain which, once again, Leonardo had been expecting. Sure there was weird feeling but not pain. Slowly Raphael started to pull back, then slowly pushing back in. He did this for a long time, always pushing a little bit more of his penis in Leo – until he was completely buried inside other male. Letting out deep sigh, which he had been holding back, Raphael allowed his body to relax. He couldn’t stay or be tensed in this moment.

Opening his eye when his arm was touched Raphael saw Leonardo smiling slightly. “Move.” Was quiet pleading whisper and Raphael started to move. God it was heavenly! Soft moans and fast breathing filled the room as turtles surrendered to each other and this new pleasure. Hands touching each other, lips kissing, teeth biting, legs lifting on the lower area of Raphael’s shell, pushing him closer. Sweet and soft words were whispered, delivering the love and passion between them. Whimpering Leonardo threw his head back on the pillow, repeatedly whispering Raphael to go on, to move faster, to give it all to him. And Raphael did obey, rewarding his, now, lover and mate with his sperm. Growling loud Raphael thrust forward one last time, feeling his cum pouring out of his penis. Smelling strong and bitter scent coming between them Raphael knew Leonardo had come too. Some remains of the sperm on Leo’s fingers gave away the truth.

“You played with yourself?”

“Wasn’t I allowed?” Leonardo chuckled eyes closed, looking so tired.

“No, but then again I might would had wanted to jerk you off.”

Leonardo was already rifting off as he smiled, turning his head with a whisper. “Maybe next time.”

Smiling Raphael watched how Leonardo fell asleep, carefully cleaning them. Tissues he flushed down the toilet, not wanting to leave evidence in the trash can. And, just to make sure not to mess the sheets, Raphael placed their own folded towel under Leo’s ass, just in case. Turning off small lights Raphael crawled on the bed, laying right next to Leo, pulling warm and thick blanket on them. After making sure he was as close to Leo as he possibly could be, Raphael wrapped his arm around the other turtle, kissing his head. Nuzzling gently against Leo’s neck Raphael took deep inhales of that sweet scent, allowing it to lull him to sleep.

**

He was having a wet dream. Raphael mumbled something in his sleep without waking up. He didn’t want to wake up and miss this amazing blowjob what he was receiving in his dream. However his mind started to wake up slowly more and more, no matter how hard Raphael tried to make it stay in the dream world. When he was fully awake, still keeping his eye closed, Raphael cursed in his mind. After a long time he finally had had nice dream, but his mind needed to ruin it by waking up. However, he still felt it so strongly how that wet and warm mouth was moving up and down on his staff.

… Wait a minute… Reaching his hand on Leo’s side the place was warm, but empty. Opening his eye Raphael lifted his head up just enough to have clear vision of his feet. Leonardo was there hovering above his groins, sucking him eyes closed. I-it hadn’t been a dream after all?! Blushing and speechless Raphael watched Leonardo work until he came to stop, opening his eyes, smiling at him.

“Good morning. Did I wake you up?”

“No, but you disturbed my most wonderful dream about receiving a blowjob.”

Leonardo chuckled as he sat on his legs, rolling his fingertip on Raphael’s penis’s head. “Oh, I’m sorry, but are you sure your dream was not caused by me?”

“Care to explain?”

“Okay, I will do it shortly. I woke up, thought about last night and our activity. I felt bad about my blowjob for you since I felt I could had done better so I tossed blanket away and got to work.”

Raphael groaned with a sigh as he dropped his head back down, covering his eye with arm. Leonardo sat there silently, listening. “You don’t feel all that happy about that. Shouldn’t I had done that?”

“No, no. It’s not it. Now I feel like an idiot for not wanting to wake up from the dream. If I would had kept sleeping, I’d had missed your sweet blowjob.” Smirking Raphael lifted his arm, looking directly at Leonardo. “I would had regret that hell a lot.”

Leonardo smiled as he settled himself to sit carefully on Raphael’s groins, making sure not to crush his erection. “Hey. I was thinking… Is it possible to have sex if I sit on you? Or something similar?”

“Yeah. You can be on me like that but you need to move your ass up and down after I’m in. It’s called riding.”

“… So in sex terms I would be riding you?”

“Yep.”

“That sounds so disturbing. Who the heck has come up with these names?”

“Don’t look at me.” Raphael chuckled as he watched Leonardo moving better on his position. “Should I prepare you?”

“No need to. I already did it.”

“So you were planning on riding me all along! Would you had ride me if I wouldn’t had woke up?”

Leonardo grinned playfully as he reached his hand between them, escorting the top of Raphael’s penis against his lube covered anus. “Maybe ~” Sitting down carefully and slowly Leonardo let Raphael’s penis slide in him, taking it all the way in. Breathing slow Leonardo controlled himself, letting his ass get used of Raphael’s erection in him. Then, slowly, he started to move up and down with small movement, carefully speeding up and enlarging the movement.

Bed creaked silently under the turtles, snow storm howling outside. Big warm hands rubbed Leo’s knees and things as he kept riding, clearly enjoying it. That blush with sweet smile didn’t lie. And Raphael, most definitely, wasn’t minding or anything.

“Hold still a moment, Leo.”

Suddenly stopping, concern on his face Leonardo waited. Hands took firm hold on his hips, Raphael soon starting to move with quite fast speed, slapping against Leo’s ass loud. Leonardo screamed, covering his mouth. God, he had not expected anything like this to happen! Raphael’s dick felt so good, rubbing Leo’s sweet spot.

“R… Ra-ah-ph!”

“Shit! H-hold on.”

Sitting up Raphael wrapped his hands around Leonardo, who did the same, before turning them around on the bed. Leonardo laid on his shell as Raphael went back to fuck him with fast speed. Leonardo was whimpering, letting out small pleasure screams, Raphael mumbling and cursing under his breath. Holding Raphael tightly Leonardo kissed him deeply over and over again, suddenly stopping.

“R-Raphael, s-stop.” He whispered. It made old turtle slightly confused, but he stopped, whispering back.

“What?”

“We… We are not alone...” Leonardo panted, keeping his voice down. “There’s someone… behind the door… I can sense energy there...”

Turning to look the door Raphael grinned, turning to kiss Leo once. “Wait here. I’ll handle it.”

Leonardo tried to stop him, but Raphael was off on the bed already, covering Leo’s lower region with blanket, wrapping towel around his own waist. With silent ninja steps Raphael went behind the door, suddenly pulling it open. Young female worker, who they had not seen before, stood there pale, staring huge turtle with big eyes. She also was holding a tray with shaky hands.

“Yes?”

“A-ah…! G-good morning, s-sir! I… I, ah, was told to bring y-you a b-breakfast. I wasn’t spying, I swear! But… But I h-heard the noises so I… I didn’t dare to knock and disturb you, but I also c-couldn’t go back to kitchen with your breakfast. I also couldn’t l-leave it here s-so I… I thought I would wait.”

Raphael had soft small smile on his face. He felt sorry for the embarrassed girl, in a way. Reaching for the tray Raphael took it since it looked like the poor girl would drop it in any second. That badly her hands were shaking.

“I’ll take that, thank you. And what comes on disturbing us, you could had knocked. But know I appreciate it that you thought of giving us our time and space. So no need to feel bad or embarrassed about this, okay? All’s good from our part.”

Young woman seemed shocked, not sure had she heard right but when Raphael still was smiling at her, nodding slightly once, she let out long and loud sigh, closing her eyes. After a little while, before she left, she remembered to inform the turtles that masseurs were ready downstairs at the spa’s side. Raphael asked if she could go tell them they would be there within an hour, and she promised to deliver the message.

After she left Raphael closed the door, coming face to face with happily smiling Leonardo. “You handled her and the situation so well. I’m very proud of you.”

Placing the tray on the bed near Leo’s hand Raphael snorted with smile. “I have some hidden skills.”

“Oooh ~” Leo smirked, playfully spreading his legs open. “Would you mind showing that one hidden skill of yours to me again? I understood we were not finished yet.”

Raphael smirked widely as he tossed the towel on the floor, climbing eagerly on Leonardo, pushing himself back in another turtle. “True. We ain’t done yet.” And the turtles continued from there where they were left off. However those damn fruits obviously had given Leonardo an idea. He took cube shaped piece of melon, sliding it over his lips, licking it, giving it small suck, sliding it from his mouth on the chin and neck… Fuck this turtle, Raphael cursed in his mind as he bend to snatch that melon in his mouth, licking the trails of its juices off on Leo. Leonardo was chucking under his tongue, obviously enjoying this small food play.

Turtles spend about 10 more minutes in the room shaking the sheets while also eating fruits, before sounds died down. When they felt and looked more normal after such lovely sex, they exist the room heading for the showers. After showering boys headed in the massage room where they were greeted by a man and a woman. Both seemed to be in so steely shape. They escorted turtles on massage tables, starting gentle and muscle warming up massage first. Both turtles were enjoying such luxury from the bottoms of their hearts and souls. It was most relaxing experience to them both as well. Feeling your muscles turning soft, relax, energy starting to flow, body filling with warmth… It was so nice.

Massage was 1 hour long and it really took a lot from both of them to get off on the table on their feet. Couple servants waited them outside the massage room, escorting them to the pool room. There was big round pool which was slowly getting deeper, huge glass walls towards frozen lake, nice dim lights, fireplace, fresh towels, some snacks and alcohol free drinks.

Turtles sat in the pool which had amazingly warm water in it, both sighing in relief. It felt so nice after the massage, giving muscles some extra relaxation. Servant brought them a remote, stating there was hidden TV if they wished to watch it. Of course Raphael was curious so he went for it, TV turning out from the wall. However, no matter how much Raphael changed channels, nothing good wasn’t coming out so he shut it, TV turning back inside the wall.

After almost an hour turtles decided it was enough and they got out of the pool, thanking servants for their services. Rest of their time in the spa was pretty much same kind of luxury – and sex.

**

Returning back home felt sad since both turtles had been spoiled so much at the spa, but still it was good to be home. When the front door was opened, both turtles instantly realized how cold the house was. Raphael checked every room where was fireplace, warmed with woods, and he realized all of them were cold. There was no any sight they would had been warmed at all. Darn Mikey! Turning to look Leonardo he noticed how this turtle was already shaking slightly.

“Go sit down. I will bring woods and make a fire.” Raphael hurried his steps since he knew Leonardo couldn’t handle the cold. From woodshed Raphael collected his arms full of birch logs since he knew they would bring warmth the most. Coming back in, heading in living room Raphael dropped logs in front of the fireplace, starting to place them in it, making sure to leave air gaps between the logs. Then he added some birchbark in the holes at the bottom, lighting them up. Raphael sat on cold floor, watching the fire getting strong and stronger before closing small glass doors, preventing any burning pieces of wood drop out and cause a fire.

“Come here.” He whispered, pulling Leo with his chair even more closer the fire. “Stay here. It will start to warm better when the flames get bigger. I go make fire in other rooms.”

“Okay.” Watching Leonardo pull his throwing blanket tighter around him made Raphael sigh, both is pain and anger. He would lecture Mikey about this later.

**

In the evening all possible fireplaces in the house had big fires, Raphael burning woods in them for hours. One thing, what he was happy about, was few super big fireplaces which had small “chambers” in them beneath the grate. After the woods had burned, there still being red embers, they were pulled inside this small “chamber” where their heat would stay longer. Of course it was A MUST to remember to close a tin almost fully which, during burning, took smoke out but even more important was to remember to pull carbon monoxide tn open. Otherwise they would die since there was no carbon monoxide alarms in the house. These big ovens radiated warmth for hours, keeping rooms and home warm with smaller fireplaces.

Checking the fireplace in Leo’s room Raphael made sure it was okay and it was safe to go to sleep. But still, just to be sure, he went and checked all fireplaces and tins. All was good and the temperature in the house was nice enough so that he didn’t need to wear any thick winter clothes. Or clothes at all, actually.

As he laid next to Leonardo, Raphael heard how Leo was trying to hold back his coughing.

“You got sick?”

“No. I’m just having a dry throat.”

Somehow Raphael didn’t bite that but he got up to get Leo a glass of water which he took with thanks. During the night, at times, Raphael woke slightly up to hear Leonardo cough next to him. In the morning it was more than obvious Leonardo had catch a cold. He looked pale, horrible, area around his eyes was reddish and swollen, his eyes watery and bloodshot slightly. His nose was running, his voice was low and raspy, he was shaking and he had no appetite.

Sitting by the bed Raphael tried to make him eat a soup what he had made just for him. “Come on, eat.”

“I told you I’m not hungry. Even smelling the food is making me sick.”

“But you need fuels.”

“I know and I appreciate it that you’re helping me, but please, no food.”

“Then what I can get you?”

“Tea maybe?”

“Okay. I’ll get you something. Just stay in bed and keep yourself warm.”

In the kitchen Raphael searched and searched. He didn’t want to give Leo tea since he, from his own personal experience, knew that tea wouldn’t do a shit when you were sick. Checking in the freezer Raphael smiled as he spotted a small plastic box full of blackcurrants. Well, well, these would do! Mrs. Morrison had always made him hot juice from these when he was sick – or she herself. These were miracle berries in Raphael mind. Leo would be back in shape in no time! Raphael boiled frozen berries in water for 10-15 minutes, then he sifted them. He waited patiently for the drops fall off before pressing the remains of the berries to get last drops out. Now he had nice smooth juice which he heated in new clean pot, digging foam off on the surface. Then he added some sugar, filling huge mug with it. Rest he would put in bottles which could be warmed later.

He came in Leo’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed, handing mug to Leonardo when he sat up. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Sniffing his drink Leonardo looked concerned. “Blackcurrants?”

“Yeah. Miracle healing berries. I hope you’re not allergic.”

“I’m not, but I never haven’t drink juice made out of them. I only have eat them from the bush or on top of bakeries.”

“Well, now you will drink. A whole new experience.”

Raphael watched as Leonardo tipped his tongue in the drink which didn’t seem to be too hot. If it would had been, Raphael could had go and add cold water in it. Bravely Leonardo took a sip, then another.

“Is it good? If it’s bitter I can add more sugar in it.”

“No, it’s quite fine, actually.”

“Good. Since there’s more of it and I’ll make sure you drink it a lot. It will help you recover faster. Those berries have lots of vitamin C. Mrs. Morrison always lectured me about these berries, making sure I would remember them and their health effect. Thanks to her I always started to drink this juice, even if I felt just slightly I might would be getting sick. I didn’t take any risks.”

“And you never got sick?”

“Never.”

“Hmh.” Leonardo smiled as he held the mug, sniffing the sweet scent. “I think I need to start to drink this juice regularly, one mug a day around a year. Tho during summer I might want it in a form of a tea or as cold juice.”

“Both can be done, yes.”

In silence they enjoyed each others company as Leo finished his drink, then laying back down. He felt tired and wanted to sleep which Raphael allowed. He had works to do anyway. Cleaning snow, warming the house, cook and so on. Later he would give Mikey a call tho.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is right behind the corner! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no title for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything, sorry!
> 
> As always, I apologize writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English.

Mikey’s phone rang on the table and it took turtle a bit long to get to it. Seeing the caller’s name on the screen made him swallow, but be bravely lifted phone on his ear.

“Hey, Raph! How’s the spa?”

_“Zip it, Mike. Why was our home so fucking cold? You were supposed to keep it warm for us.”_

“I -”

_And now Leo’s sick because of it.”_

“Look, I’m sorry. I was going to come there to warm your house, honestly, but Don fell from the ladders the other day while building his lab. He broke his arm. And because his leg prosthesis is still under repair he can’t move anywhere if I’m not there to serve him and push him around in a wheelchair. He can’t use it with one arm, Raphael.”

On the background Donatello yelled; _“I still could had managed to be couple of hours by myself for you to go warm their home, Mikey!”_

“I couldn’t leave you.”

Raphael sighed as he listened with raised eye ridges how brothers at the other end started to argue like a married couple. It started to give him a headache.

_“Okay, okay, enough! Mike, look, you could had at least give me a call or send me text about all this.”_

“And disturb your spa vacation with Leo? Not a chance, dude.”

Raphael rubbed his closed eye gently. _“Next time you WILL call me, okay? I’m gonna do more than just nag at you next time if this same thing happens again. Understood?”_

“Loud and clear.”

_“Good. How’s Don’s arm currently? Do you guys need me there as helping hand or something?”_

Donatello stole phone from Mikey while sitting on the office chair which had 4 small wheels. Don was able to use the said chair quite well with one leg. “We are good, don’t worry about us. Just stay there and take care of Leo.”

_“Fine. But give me a call if you guys need anything or if anything happens. I’m not fooling around.”_

“You are very clear about that. I promise we will call you if we need you or anything.”

 _“Good.”_ Raphael simply replied before closing the phone. He was slightly pissed. Not anymore only because the house was cold, but because Donatello had broke his arm and Mikey hadn’t inform that to them either.

_“Raphael?”_

Silent and trembling whisper reached his ears from the distant. Raphael turned around in front hall, looking up on the stairs. Leonardo was standing there, slightly leaning against the decoration pole which was part of the railing.

“What are you doing?!” Raphael growled as he approached the turtle, taking two stair at the time, stopping by Leo’s side, holding him carefully. “You should be in bed.”

“I know, but… I don’t feel too good.” Right after that Leo’s eyes rolled backward and he went completely limp which scared the shit out of bigger turtle, who grabbed Leo better in his arms.

“Leo? Leo! Shit…! Come on, babe.” Lifting Leo in his arms Raphael murmured. “Why the hell everything is happening to me now?”

Taking Leo back to bed Raphael wet to collect blankets and pillows from quest rooms, piling them under Leo’s feet. Then he covered the turtle better with thick blankets, sitting and waiting by his side. Waiting was pure torture for Raphael before Leonardo finally whimpered, slowly turning his head, keeping his eyes still closed.

“Leo?” Raphael gently whispered, taking a hold of his hand.

“… Yeah?” Other turtle softly whispered back. He heard how Raphael growled slightly.

“You fucking moron. If you would be in better shape I would hit you. You scared the shit out of me. How are you feeling?”

Leonardo forced small smile on his face. “I’m sorry.” Coughing some Leonardo breathed heavily. “I feel sick… Dizzy.”

Now sarcastic side of Raphael’s kicked in. Sitting back on his chair Raphael crossed arms over his chest while lifting his right leg on the left. “Oh really? I wonder why.”

“Raph… Please.”

“You’ve been eating and drinking so much that I can’t understand why you would feel sick and dizzy.”

“You know I have no appetite.”

Raphael bend forward giving strict look to Leo, knowing perfectly well Leo didn’t see it, but he sure as heck would feel and sense his energy. “Then you better start to get it back. I’m gonna go make you food and you WILL eat it. Or I force it down in your throat.”

Leonardo laughed slightly with coughing. “You are… so charming.”

**

Raphael sat by the bed feeding Leonardo, to make sure he would eat. He also brought bowl of cut fruits to him. Leonardo had protested against so much food, but Raphael hadn’t backed away. Tho he did state that he was not forcing Leonardo to eat it all, but even some of everything. This Leonardo agreed with, eating some of the warm food and some fruits, drinking some water and hot blackcurrant juice.

Then he laid down curling under thick warm blankets, falling asleep. He was sleeping a lot now while being sick. Raphael stood by the bed watching him, small smile creeping on his old face. Leonardo, while looking horrible and tired, also looked so darn cute when he slept. Moving slightly Leonardo curled on his side, pulling blanket to cover him almost fully. His head from nostrils to the top was only visible part of him. Silently existing the room Raphael now realized he had his chance to order few Christmas gifts to other turtle. He hadn’t had many chances to do so yet.

Sitting in the kitchen Raphael opened a laptop heading to online stores to search the items he was looking for.

**

Days went by and Leonardo had recovered fully in Raphael’s gentle and loving care. After his recovery pair had visited Donatello and Michelangelo. It had took a lot of efforts from Donatello to assure their visitors that he was doing fine. His arm should be healed in a week or two at max. Then he would be able to go back on building the lab, and then fix his prosthesis. Leonardo and Raphael, both, lectured Donatello good stating he should not build the lab alone. He should have Mikey there to help him at all times. Heck, he even should call them. Older turtles would be more than happy to come to help.

When lecturing was over Donatello strike back, asking how their time in the spa had gone. Leonardo and Raphael openly told them, but of course they never mentioned anything about them having an affair and having sex. It was their business only. However, the way Don’s eyes sparkled at his direction Raphael knew Don knew. They could lie to him, or hide, all they wanted but Don simply would know. Raphael snorted at himself smirking slightly to himself while looking down at his feet while being seated on the chair. Don really was a smart one.

**

Christmas was right behind the corner and the items what Raphael had ordered, arrived. Thanks to good luck Leonardo was doing his daily training and meditation at the dojo in the basement, which gave Raphael much needed time and an opportunity. He carried the boxed in Leo’s room, locking the door from inside as he set the items on their places. It took time and he needed to test them too. They worked. Good! Everything was perfect and ready for Christmas. Existing Leo’s room Raphael locked the door just in case. He didn’t want Leo to go in there just yet.

Sitting on the couch Raphael saw Leonardo from the corner of his eye when he entered the room approaching him. He was wearing thick winter shirt with long pants and fuzzy socks. Sitting next to Raphael Leonardo leaned against him, Raphael wrapping his arm around smaller male, sealing him in his armpit. Neither of them said anything as they watched and listened TV, fire cracking in the fireplace.

“Hey?”

“Hey.”

Raphael smirked with small smile as he slowly petted Leonardo’s hand in his. “I have been thinking.”

“Something naughty?”

Raphael laughed, shaking his head. “No. No. Not this time at least. But I can if you want me to.”

“Maybe later.” Leonardo replied as he lifted Raphael’s hand up, kissing his knuckle. “What did you want to talk about?”

“We’ve been spending so many nights in your room. Perhaps we could spend few nights in mine?”

“That sounds suspicious. Have you done something naughty in my room?”

“Not more naughtier than what you have done.” Raphael grinned. “Or what we have done together.”

Leonardo wore tender expression with small smile, blush covering his cheeks. “You want us to do naughty in your room too?”

“That’s not my main point, but I’m not against that either.” Smirking Raphael snuggled against Leo’s neck. “But perhaps I can start to do some warm-up already ~”

Leonardo chuckled loud as he bend his head out of the way, giving Raphael space to work on his neck. Sudden sound from phone when it started to rang startled both turtles. It was more than rare if their phone rang. At first Raphael wasn’t going to let Leo go to answer, but Leonardo managed to squirm free from his hold. Watching after the turtle Raphael listened when Leonardo finally picked the phone, answering. It was Alfred for sure. The way how Leo’s voice changed more happier was clue enough.

Getting up Raphael walked behind Leo, wrapping his arms around him. This was perfect opportunity to tease the other male. Slowly and silently Raphael started to kiss Leo’s neck from behind, giving few small nips on the shoulder, returning back on the neck. Leonardo bit his lip as he listened Alfred on the another end, giving as clear replied as he could. At some point small chuckle escaped him, making Raphael grin widely while Alfred turned more worried.

_“Master, is everything alright?”_

“Yes. Raphael is tickling me. I think he’s still punishing me for getting sick few weeks ago.”

_“Oh Lord, are you alright?! Why didn’t you call me?! I would --”_

“You would had come here to nurture me. That’s why. You’re on your own trip and I want you to stay there and enjoy. Besides Raphael was here with me, still is, and he took very good care of me. He still makes sure I dress up warm, eat and drink.”

“Hi, Alf.” Raphael said over Leo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Your precious Leo is in good hands.” Turning his head Raphael pressed his lips against Leo’s ear hole, whispering super silently for Leo to hear him only; “Literally.” while groping that nice ass. Damn, it felt so good, so right and fitted so well in his hand.

Trying his best to ignore Raphael’s eager hand Leonardo focused on Alfred. “You heard him. All is fine so focus on your trip.”

Alfred sighed in defeat on another end. _“I guess so. But you must promise me you will call me if you get sick again or if anything else happens.”_

“Don’t worry. I promise.”

Alfred was silent a moment, silent voice reaching Leo’s sensitive hearing. It was a woman who told Alfred that food was ready. _“I would had loved to talk with you more, master, but I must go. My family will not look at me good if I skip dining with them.”_ Alfred was laughing. He either was truly joking or hiding his concern.

“Then you should go.” Leonardo said smiling. “It was so lovely to hear your voice and I think we will see each other after 3 weeks at max.”

_“Yes. Master, stay safe and remind our brute to take care of you. I will have his shell if he fails.”_

Leonardo laughed. “I will deliver your message to him. Take care, Alfred.”

_“You too, master. Goodbye.”_

“Goodbye.”

Leo just barely managed to release his hold on the phone when Raphael spun him around, kissing him deeply, holding him close. “Say, it’s getting late. Wanna go bed early?” There was too clear and obvious hint in Raph’s voice. Sighing Leonardo smiled looking away.

“Oh, I don’t know… I kinda wanted to listen some more TV.”

Throwing Leonardo on his shoulder Raphael grinned as he started to approach the stairs. “Ya can listen TV later. Besides I already turned it off.” Leonardo only laughed as he felt Raphael’s other hand rub his ass over the pants. The smell in Raphael room was so different from Leo’s. While this was, indeed, Raphael’s room it didn’t smell like him. Perhaps the reason was that Raphael hadn’t been sleeping there. Instead he had been with Leo in his room and bed.

Raphael’s bed felt different than his own to Leo when Raphael dropped him on his shell, taking a hold on Leo’s waistline, pulling his pants down. Leonardo only laughed.

“You are so eager as always.”

“I’m horny.”

“Aren’t you always?”

“Listen. I’m at my 50’s and you’re the only one who I ever have had sex with. I like it, and you, and I think we have lots of catching up to do.”

“You mean you want to have sex with me by catching up of decades of sex?”

“Yeah, and have sex in store too. We can’t be humping when Alfred comes back.”

Leonardo tried not to laugh, doing his best to keep his face normal. “I’m afraid my ass can’t handle that much sex.”

Raphael laughed. Truly laughed instead of smirked, grinned or chuckled. He laughed hard and long. This kind of laugh of his was always something which made Leo’s heart expand and warm up, bringing smile on his face, making him laugh with Raphael. Watching his lover Raphael couldn’t help but to feel enormous love towards this guy. He wanted, and had already decided, to spend his life with this turtle. Never before had he felt this way, all these feelings; so strong and warm. Completely opposite to it what he normally had felt. Anger, hurt, aggression, loneliness… _“Never again.”_ Raphael thought as he got on Leo on all four, pressing his forehead against the other, then softly kissing him.

“I love you.” He whispered with most softest and loving tone, Leonardo whispering the same words back with the same warmth. They were so in love, they both knew and felt it – and it was beautiful.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So… You’re up for sex?”

“Isn’t that the reason why you kidnapped me and brought me here?” Again both of them laughed, this time more slightly and shortly.

“Well, yeah. But I wanted to be sure.”

“You know I’m yours.” Leonardo said as he reached to search Raphael’s hand, taking soft but firm hold on it.

“Well then. I would like to try new pose with you. We’ve been using the same two poses what we used at the spa.”

“And this new pose is called with something horrible?”

“Usually doggystyle, but --”

“Eeeeww! Raphael, that’s… That’s sick! We are not dogs!”

“Honey, I don’t come up with these names. You know that.”

Leonardo looked so disturbed as he opened his mouth, froze and then slowly his expression changed to confused and asking. “What… did you call me?”

“… Honey...” Raphael mumbled with blush as he realized this was the first time when he had called Leonardo as such. He usually called him babe or Leo.

“Honey...” Leonardo whispered with a smile on his face, wrapping his hands behind Raphael’s neck. “I really like that.”

“But not a doggystyle.”

Leonardo’s expression turned stern instantly. “No.” Raphael smirked with a small smile.

“Is ‘from behind’ better? It’s the same pose but it has two different names.”

“From behind sounds MUCH better. Use that only, please.”

Reaching down Raphael kissed his love once, giving his word to use that specific name. Getting rid of their last clothes turtles laid on the bed kissing and cuddling, touching and arousing each other under the blanket. God, it felt good. Leonardo moaned softly while moving his hips slightly as Raphael’s hand was between his legs rubbing his slit, hot lips kissing one spot on his neck over and over again.

“No marks, please.”

“I’m careful, no worries.” They silently mumbled to each other until they both were ready. “I need to remove the blanket.” After this Raphael escorted Leonardo on all four, his rear towards Raphael who was ready with the lube. Preparing Leonardo with care was something what Raphael always liked and looked forward to. And another thing what he was looking forward to was…

“Hey, spread your legs more for me.” Leo didn’t ask anything as he did what he was asked to. Getting on his shell Raphael slid between Leo’s legs, coming face to face with Leo’s erection.

“Well, hello ~” He said smirking, taking a hold on Leo’s staff which made Leo jerk a bit, giggling.

“What are you doing?”

Not bothering to answer Raphael kissed, licked and then started to suck Leo’s swollen member, earning long soft moans from his partner. Leonardo closed his eyes, blush covering his cheeks as he fully allowed himself to sink in the feeling of pleasure. He loved it when Raphael sucked him. He was so darn good at it and, to be honest, Leonardo felt his sex never started if he didn’t receive a blowjob. Blowjob. That name made him laugh slightly. Once again a sex name which he didn’t understand.

Wet warm mouth soon left his erection hanging in cool air, covered with the mix of saliva and precum. Raphael’s mouth was next on Leonardo’s anus, playing there a moment while his hand prepared his erection with the lube. Stepping closer on his knees Raphael guided his erection in right line, slowly pushing in. Leonardo moaned loud, pushing his hips slightly towards Raphael who took firm hold on it. Not going too slow nor too fast Raphael started to move with good speed, Leonardo lifting his head up towards the ceiling, moaning and talking a lot with silent whispers.

“Oh! Aahh! Ah! Yes, ah! Ra-Raphael, yes!” Dropping his head down Leonardo closed his eyes, blush turning stronger on his heated cheeks. “Oh God, so good… So good, Raphael! More, keep moving.”

Raphael smiled while feeling incredibly proud of himself. “You like?”

“I love it. Feels so damn good...” Leonardo managed to whimper between moans.

“Yeah?” Raphael panted, bending down to give long lick on Leo’s shell. “This pose is said to be one of the kind which feels super good for men.”

“You know so much, ahaha.” Leonardo chuckled before he was back on moaning. Next minutes went in silence as Raphael listened Leonardo’s soft moans, voice and whispers as he kept telling how good he was feeling. Raphael loved to hear it all. Sliding his other hand from Leo’s hip around Leonardo’s erection, Raphael started to pump it with the same rhythm with his hips. It was like if something would had hit Leonardo on his shoulders since he dropped chest, shoulders and head against the mattress, making louder pleasure sounds.

Closing his eyes tight Leonardo swallowed many times between moans. Damn, he was almost drooling from pleasure. And it didn’t help that Raphael’s other hand was now stroking his sensitive tail. Pushing his ass hard against Raphael Leonardo demanded bigger turtle to fuck him good – which Raphael gladly did. Both males were now panting faster, moaning out loud before they both screamed more or less in bliss as they reached their climax. Leonardo’s seed splashed on the sheets while Raphael’s splashed all around in his ass.

Laying still Leonardo focused on catching his breath, feeling how Raphael pulled out, then giving him long lick on his shell; from the bottom to up, letting the lick slide on the backside of his neck and head. Moving back down panting Raphael teased Leonardo’s tail with his mouth a bit before finally letting other turtle lay down to rest on clean side of the bed. Taking tissues Raphael cleaned Leo’s mess from the sheet as good as he bothered at the moment, then cleaning himself and Leo’s ass.

Leonardo was chuckling silently. “You always do so proper cleaning...”

“Yeah. Mess ain’t pretty or nice.” Raphael calmly replied as he tossed used tissues on the floor, crawling next to Leonardo. They nuzzled and cuddled a good time under the blanket, staying as close to each other as possible.

“You sleeping?” Raphael carefully whispered when Leonardo stopped moving in his arms.

“No.” Was silent whisper. “Not yet at least. I’m still enjoying the warmth of your body.”

Raphael smiled softly as he kissed Leo’s head. “I thought I would wait for Christmas, but I’m a bit impatient with this one gift I have for you. Can I give it now?”

“If it bothers you so, yes.”

Pushing his hand under his pillow Raphael pulled out a small fabric bag, hesitating a moment. Leonardo sensed this, turning his face towards Raphael’s while keeping his head on dark green shoulder. “You can save it for Christmas if you start to have second thoughts.”

“I would like to, actually, but at the same time I feel this is the best moment.” Raphael eyed wide silver ring between his fingers, hoping it to fit. Taking Leo’s left hand Raphael swallowed, pushing the ring on Leonardo’s little finger. It fitted perfectly! Raphael let our huge sigh of relief and Leonardo laughed, touching the ring with his fingers.

“A ring?”

“Yeah. I saw it one day online and it reminded me so much about you that I had to buy it.” Quickly Raphael added; “It’s not engagement ring, tho!”

Leonardo kept smiling, some weird emotion flashing through his eyes still. “Are you sure?” He asked softly still rolling the ring around his finger. He liked how it felt.

“Well, I… Maybe… I mean...” Raphael clearly didn’t know what to say so Leonardo took the reins. Turning his head back in its previous position Leonardo half closed his eyes, looking far in the distance.

“I wouldn’t mind if it was engagement ring.” He said softly, but with all seriousness in his voice. Turning his head in surprise Raphael couldn’t stop blush raising on his cheeks. Laying there in silence Raphael’s head was empty, confused…

“You… mean that?”

“Yes. Or would you prefer open relationship with just lots of sex?”

“No! No… I mean… I wouldn’t mind taking this deeper.”

Leonardo turned his head now, smiling towards him. “So where’s your ring then?”

“I --- Don’t have one yet. To be honest I didn’t even think you would accept that one.”

“Well ~“ Leonardo said, grinning playfully. “You better get yourself a ring too or I will flush this down the toilet.”

“Auch. That hit straight into my heart.”

Leonardo chuckled, placing an apology kiss on Raphael’s neck while Raphael remained silent, thinking. “How about Alfred? How he will react if we are engaged when he gets back?”

“Oh yeah...” The happiness what was on Leo’s face a moment ago was now history. Worry and concern clearly on his old face. “I forgot him. I got so happy...”

“We could send him a text tomorrow that we got engaged. Or that we are planning it.”

“No. I think we just need to go for it. If Alfred cares about us as he keeps saying, he will accept it. Understand. Or if we don’t want him to know the truth instantly when he comes back we can do little changed to our engagement. I can wear a ring on my finger while you wear yours as a necklace.” Smiling now again Leonardo ran his finger on Raphael’s scarred chest scute. “I can imagine you wearing a silver chain and silver ring hanging on it. It suits you. Makes you so handsome.”

Raphael snorted softly with a smile. He was able to see it too and he liked it. “Should we go with that then? I put the ring on my finger later after we’re sure Alfred won’t kill us. … Or just me… From taking his precious Leonardo away from him.” Raphael laughed as he nuzzled against Leo’s head, kissing it once at the end.

Leonardo laughed sweetly. “Alfred won’t kill anyone. I will handle him, talk to him but only after he comes back. Let him enjoy his vacation and time with the family.”

“Deal. I leave him to you.”

Leonardo smiled as he closed his eyes while turning on his stomach, still slightly resting on Raphael. Before falling fully asleep he whispered; “And I’m giving myself to you. For the rest of my life.”

Such words warmed Raphael’s heart so, so much. He felt himself to be so important to Leonardo, suddenly feeling huge weight and pressure on his shoulders to be the best for Leonardo. To protect him like never before, make sure he’s happy every day, make him laugh and smile every day. He would give his all to this turtle – forever.


	16. Christmas and New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame chapter again, but I promise in next chapter things start to happen! Thanks to Alfred and his return ~

Christmas eve. This day was making Raphael nervous. He couldn’t stop thinking what if Leo hated the gifts what he had got for him… His thoughts kept rolling around the gifts as Raphael pulled Christmas ham out of the oven. It has been there whole for hours already and it should be done by now. Cutting off small piece Raphael looked inside, nodding with satisfaction. It was cooked fully.

Next he made few different foods. Carrot casserole, swede casserole and rice porridge. Sighing Raphael wiped sweat off from the forehead, turning to bake next. He didn’t do anything fancy, but something nice and small still. Gingerbreads and mince pies with plum jam filling. Turning a bit playful tho, Raphael couldn’t help himself for trying to make one mince pie to look like a turtle with plum jam filling. He wanted to give it to Leonardo, even if he wouldn’t be able to see it. First tries failed horribly, but finally he got one done. Damn, he felt proud! Putting pies on baking tray Raphael put them in, sitting down to wait for 10-15 minutes.

Leonardo entered the kitchen wide smile on his face.

“Something smells so good in here.” He came to Raphael, bending down to kiss him. “You been cooking here whole morning?”

“Yep. We need food for Christmas.”

“Smells like you are making lots of it.”

“Let’s just say there’s plenty enough for both of us.”

Leonardo chuckled, sitting sideways on Raphael’s legs, wrapping his arm on Raphael’s shoulders. “How about the Christmas tree?”

“It’s in the shower. I bought one yesterday and brought it inside to melt. It had some small ice balls on it still in this morning so I gave it warm shower. Now it’s only drying. We can decorate it later after I’m done cooking.”

Leonardo kissed him again, smiling gently as he petted Raphael’s head on top. “You have been so diligent today. Do you have any strength to celebrate Christmas with me later in the evening?”

Wrapping his arms around Leonardo Raphael smiled. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t skip Christmas with you for anything.”

Leonardo smiled, pressing his head against Raphael’s closing eyes. “I love you.” He silently sighed, rubbing his head against Raph’s with few small movements.

“Love ya too.” Raphael softly replied, turning his head enough for his lips touch Leo’s beak with a tiny kiss. Smelling hint of something burning Raphael gently asked Leo to move, heading to the oven. Small dark cloud floated out when the oven was opened, Raphael pulling out the baking tray.

“Oh no… Did they got burned? Was it my fault?”

“No, Leo. They are okay, except one at the back. I had placed it too close to the edge. One part of the pie had been against the oven’s wall which caused that to burn. Others are safe so don’t worry.”

Raphael cut the burned part off, moving this pie to the side. He would eat it when it would cool down.

“Can I have one now?”

Gently slapping Leo on the hand Raphael smiled. “No, not yet. These are hot and the jam inside them even hotter. Trust me, babe, you don’t want to burn your mouth with a hot jam. It hurts like shit.”

“And you know how much shit hurts inside the mouth?” Leonardo smirked teasingly at Raphael who threw few drops of water on Leo’s face from the fork which he just washed.

“Get lost.” Both males laughed, Leo taking his leave.

**

Later in the afternoon Raphael took Christmas tree in the living room where he decorated it with Leo. Since Leonardo wanted to place the star on top of the tree, Raphael bend down wrapping his arms around Leo’s thighs, lifting him up. Searching the right part with his hands Leonardo couldn’t help but to smile while being held like this. Raphael’s arms were so strong, so warm and hard thanks to those big muscles of his. Raphael’s breathing hitting him through his shirt. It was very nice.

“You done?”

“Yes.”

Landing Leonardo back down Raphael looked at the star. It was silver and white mix. Very lovely and much better than gold one. Feeling hands on his shoulders Raphael looked down, Leonardo facing him with such tender love look on his face. He was smiling at him so slightly, radiating such warmth. Raphael smiled back at him, pressing his hand on Leo’s cheek before kissing him.

“I love you.” They whispered to one another before going back on decorating.

When the tree was ready, now they only waited for the evening while keeping TV on. It was full of Christmas shows. Different movies – live action and cartoons -, talk shows, musics and so on.

“Leave it on the music channel if possible.”

“Sure.”

It wasn’t unusual request since Leonardo liked to listen music from TV during Christmas. They had radio too, but it was already old, the sound system slowly breaking. No matter how much volume they tried to put on it just didn’t work. Sitting eyes closed on his chair Leonardo swung his head slightly with the rhythm of the songs, singing silently along. This was first time when Raphael heard Leo sing and he had actually quite nice voice. Very calming and clear.

Closing his own eye Raphael sighed, listening Leo and only Leo. He didn’t even hear the music from the TV. That hard he focused on his mate’s voice. Only then he snapped out from his deep meditation state when Leo’s voice whispered right next to his ear.

“Are you sleeping?”

“No.” He lazily moaned. “Just listened your voice and meditated.”

“Meditated?” Leonardo asked lightly surprised and amused. It was not something what Raphael liked to do.

“Hey, I do meditate at times. Not as often as you, but still.”

“True. You meditate perhaps once a year.” Leonardo couldn’t help but to tease his big turtle a bit. “I love you.” He said soon after his previous words to distract other turtle, kissing his head. “Are you ready for the gifts?”

“Bath first, young man.” Raphael said standing up. “No any gifts to anyone before we are clean. Then we eat and only then we get the gifts.”

“Can we, at least, put them under the tree already?”

Watching excitement shine in Leo’s eyes, his body slightly tensed as he waited. Rolling his eye Raphael sighed deep with wide smile. “Sure, lets put them under the tree.”

Leo grabbed Raphael by the cheeks kissing him once hard. “Thank you!” He said before running away, leaving Raphael stand still with wide eye. He had never seen Leonardo run inside and now… For the first time a thought that maybe Leonardo really wasn’t blind after all crossed his mind. Nonsense, he thought. Leonardo was blind, but he also was very good at calculating. Raphael was sure Leonardo had counted how many normal steps fitted in one of his running step. That way he easily could had counted how many running steps he could take to reach the stairs and go upstairs.

Leonardo was remarkable turtle. There was no denying that. Raphael smiled as he entered his room heading to his closet. There was a bag filled with wrapped gifts, most of them being for Leonardo. Remembering Leo’s brothers Raph had got at least one gift to Don and one for Mikey. He also had a gift for Alfred. He would get it after his return. Walking down the stairs Raphael spotted Leonardo coming from dojo’s direction with a bag. So he had been hiding his gifts there.

Both turtles knelt down as they placed gifts under the tree, then heading to shower together. However Raphael couldn’t help himself and he needed to give one gift to Leonardo already in the shower. Leonardo moaned as he stood still leaning against the wall with his hands as Raphael was standing behind him, showering him with love. After they both were satisfied they kissed and cuddled under warm shower before washing each others bodies. It was nice and much more relaxing than washing your own body.

After shower both males dried each other, wearing only thick and warm bathrobes. Taking Raphael’s hand Leo started to guide him towards the living room. Leonardo wasn’t big fan of winter, but he LOVED Christmas. He loved to give gifts. Sitting on the rug Leonardo waited as Raphael added more woods in the fireplace, then sitting next to him.

“You share the gifts. I tried to write your name on them, but I have no idea how my writing skills are so on some parcels there’s only an R – or should be.” Leo chuckled.

Raphael chuckled as well as he eyed one of the packages which said ‘Raph’, but not in the most readable and clear hand writing. “It’s okay. It’s good enough to understand.”

There wasn’t all that many gifts, but each of them were appreciated. Turtles took turns to open each others gifts, eagerly waiting what the other one would think.

Raphael opened soft package, seeing knitted shirt inside. It was definitely off-shoulder type and it had 2 different colors on it. Shirt itself was wine red and wide stripe going around the shoulder area, also spreading down on sleeves, was red.… with a red ribbon attached in front of left shoulder. Leonardo reached his hand to touch the gift, realizing what it was.

“I hope you like it. I took a risk with it since I know you rather walk bare chested, but when the seller described it to me I instantly thought of you.”

Hanging the shirt in front of him Raphael smiled. “No worried, I like it already – a lot. The colors are nice and so is the yarn. I’m not all that sure about the ribbon tho.” He chuckled. “But it will stay.” Kissing Leo’s cheek he said; “Thank you. I really like it.”

“So you will be wearing it?”

“Starting tomorrow.”

Leonardo smiled as he opened his gift, his smile soon fading away.

“A.. book?” Leonardo kept touching it and yes, it was a book. His heart broke, but he forced smile back on his face more or less. “Thank you, Raphael. But...”

“I know you can’t read, but I know you can listen. There’s more.”

Leonardo checked the box, finding headphones and small device.

“It’s a home made voice book. Or should be if I did everything right.”

“You mean?”

“I read the whole damn book for you, recording it. Took long time to do it. That wasn’t my kind of book either, but I tried my best. For you. So I hope you appreciate it even if you wouldn’t like it. And if I didn’t remember wrong it should be one of the books what you said you would like to be able to read someday since you had heard about the book from Alfred.”

“So you… Read the whole book, recorded your reading… Just so that I could hear it? So that I could ‘read’ the book?” Leonardo’s voice was trembling, hint of small tears in his moist eyes. He was so touched by Raphael’s action. How he had been so thoughtful.

“Thank you.” Leonardo whispered hugging the book eyes closed. “I will treasure this. And I will start to listen it tonight.”

Raphael smiled, wiping away small tear from the corner of Leo’s eye. “My voice ain’t the best for reading, or so I believe, but I hope you can still deal with it.”

Leonardo laughed slightly. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Moving forward Raphael opened his second gift, eyeing black suitcase. Leo’s hands were there to investigate – huge grin taking over his face.

“I don’t like that grin of yours...” Raphael sounded sour as he said that.

“Don’t say that yet. Open it.”

“I’m scared.” Sarcasm. Leonardo waited as he listened Raphael opening the suitcase. His face turned red as his eye widened. “What the hell?!”

Leonardo laughed by his side, moving to sit right against Raphael’s side. “You like? Took me a while to get it via few phone calls, but I thought you would like it. You are so naughty after all.”

Raphael lifted handcuffs in the air, eyeing them. “If these are supposed to be used one me, then no.”

Leonardo laughed again leaning more against Raphael. “What would you say if we use them together?”

Eyeing Leonardo with lifted eye ridge Raphael appeared to be thinking, keeping other turtle waiting on purpose. “Hmm… If I can chain and whip you then we’re talking about right ways of using these.”

“Hm~mh, perhaps I will let you do that. Perhaps not. We just need to see how lucky you can get.”

“You are horrible tease.” Raphael mumbled as he closed the suitcase. He would check all other items inside it better later. Leonardo included in that action.

Rest of the gifts were opened and it was time to eat since both males had been too excited to open the gifts that they forgot to eat completely. Eating was quiet moment but they both enjoyed the food. It was delicious and Raphael felt so proud of himself for making such yummy food. As a dessert Raphael gave Leonardo turtle shaped mince pie which other turtle accepted with thanks and smile. He ran his fingers gently over it, smiling.

“A turtle?”

“More or less, yeah. My first try so it’s not perfect.”

“I think it’s cute. Thank you.” Leonardo smiled a moment before speaking again. “I don’t know can I eat it. It’s too cute to be eaten.”

“I can bake you more of them so you can eat it.”

“Give me a knife.” Leo suddenly said with a firm voice which made Raphael obey him instantly. Watching Leonardo guide the blade with his fingers, measuring the pie, Leo cut it easily in half. Giving other half to Raphael he smiled.

“I think it’s not fair if I eat this alone. Here.”

Shaking his head Raphael snorted, accepting the pie. “I could had made them more, but thanks.”

They sat in silence eating the pie which was delicious. Eyeing Leonardo Raphael noticed how other turtle’s eyes started to have difficulties of staying awake. It was not surprise tho. Showering, little “activity” in there, and eating were relaxing things which made person sleepy. Standing up Raphael stood by Leo’s side, picking him up in his arms.

“Come on. Time to go to bed.”

“Not yet. I want to listen more Christmas songs.”

“Next year.”

Climbing up the stairs Raphael walked behind Leo’s door, managing to open the lock with the key in his hand. Stepping in Leonardo lifted his head, sniffing the air. “My room?”

“Yeah. I have few gifts for you here.”

Smiling Leo rested his head back on Raphael’s shoulder. “Sex swing?”

Raphael burst to laugh out loud so hard he almost dropped poor Leo. “Oh God, no! Where you even heard that word!?”

Leonardo chuckled. “The seller in naughty store recommended it as one of the gift. Said it’s very popular and liked.”

“My Lord...” Raphael only mumbled with a smile on his face as he sat Leo on the edge of the bed, helping him out of his bathrobe. Covering him with thick blanket Raphael told Leo to lay there silently. Soon sound of small indoor fountain filled the room, making Leonardo smile widely.

“Indoor fountain! I always have wanted one. I love the sound of water.”

“Alfred told me. That’s why I got you this. It’s small one on the table at the corner so I hope it’s loud enough.”

“Oh, yes! Yes it is. Thank you. I love it so much.”

“Take it easy, cupcake. I have one more thing.”

Sitting next to Leonardo Raphael pressed one button from small remote, gentle sound of birds singing and chirping filling the room every now and then. Leonardo was smiling so widely, gasping. He looked so happy it made Raphael smile.

“You can change the sounds via remote. There’s rain, thunder, wind, howling snow storm, rustling leaves, more birds, gentle music and so on. I thought they might would be nice since your room is darn quiet. … Besides that horrible clock which keeps ticking.”

Leonardo chuckled as he took the remote from Raphael, who guided him how to use the remote. It was simple with few buttons which all were more further away from each other. Receiving many small kisses Leonardo smiled eyes closed, not wanting to let go of Raphael.

“I love you so much. I love these gifts. Now I feel bad I didn’t had so good gifts for you.”

“Bullshit. You gave me a job and home when I arrived here. You have given me so much already.”

Standing up Raphael was leaving the room which was concerning Leonardo. “You won’t sleep with me?”

“Not tonight. You can test that voice book and listen those sounds of waterfall and birds. I will sleep with you next night. Of course if you get scared you can come to sleep in my arms at any time.”

Leonardo only laughed as he laid down, wishing Raphael good night. Closing the door Raphael wished Leonardo good night as well, withdrawing to sleep in his room. At first it felt so weird for both of them to be alone in the bed. So lonely and cold, missing another next to them. It was more difficult to Raphael than it was to Leo who was laying on his shell headphones on, listening Raphael’s recording of the book. Raphael’s voice was so nice to listen. It eased turtle’s aching heart, helping him to fall asleep.

At some point during the night he woke up, paused the recording and took headphones off. For a short moment Leonardo thought of going to sleep next to Raphael, but the sound of water and birds silent chirping made him so happy. He laid deeper in the mattress, pulling blanket all the way up to his mouth, smiling to himself. He loved those gifts so much and with those thoughts he fell back to sleep.

**

New year came and went, turtle couple spending the evening at the city watching fireworks. Or at least Raphael watched while Leonardo kept him company, arms wrapped around Raphael’s. They also had received a call from Alfred. He would be coming home after few days.

Raphael looked around a day before Alfred’s arrival. The place needed a small cleaning so he started to clean, noticing a piano at the end of small storage room. Why it was there? Making his way to it Raphael touched the keys and they made a sound. Smiling eagerly Raphael cleaned way enough for the piano, taking it downstairs. Leonardo was in his room relaxing while listening Raphael’s recording when he heard a piano through the headphones. Pausing the play Leonardo sat up, listening. The sound of piano wasn’t coming from his devices.

Heading out of his room Leonardo followed the tone which sounded quite sad in a way. Coming in the living room Leonardo approached Raphael who was sitting in front of the piano at the corner, playing it. Leaning gently against Raphael’s shoulder with his hand, Leonardo smiled slightly.

“I didn’t know you can play.”

“Me neither.”

“But you are playing, right?”

“Yeah, but from the memory. This is the tone, or song, what Mrs. Morrison used to hum when I lived with her. Of course I don’t know the song or have played it before, but my memory about the tones are clear. I just find the tone which would match hers the best.”

Leonardo wrapped his arms around Raphael, resting his head against his with a deep sigh. “That sounds so sad...” To this Raphael didn’t reply. He didn’t need to since the tone really was more or less sad. “Can you play something happier?”

Stopping Raphael allowed his hands rest on the keys. “Sorry. I don’t know how to play something else.”

“Use your hearing and then follow it.”

“Isn’t that what you’re best at?” Raphael chuckled, moving out of the chair. “You try.”

Leonardo was slightly nervous, but he sat down and started to press the keys one by one with each hand, listening and memorising each key and their sound. Then, slowly he started to use one finger from each hand playing one of his favorite Christmas song. Surely he didn’t hit the correct keys, but he was stubborn. Stern look on Leo’s face was a sign for Raphael to leave, leaving Leonardo practice on his own. Raphael, in return, went to continue his cleaning hearing Leo’s playing.


	17. Alfred is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is back and life seems to get happy and normal for the turtles.

Few days went by and, naturally, boys took everything out of those days by having sex as much as they could. They hadn’t used the suitcase and any item inside it. They agreed they would use them only when, after and if Alfred wouldn’t kill them when they would come forth, stating they are a couple.

Standing on the front yard wearing warm winter clothes both turtles waited taxi to arrive and bring Alfred home. Getting bored to just wait Raphael bend towards Leonardo, softly kissing his cheek once. Leonardo smiled but pulled his head away.

“Raphael, please. Not now. Alfred can arrive at any minute.”

“I know, but few kisses won’t hurt. I don’t know when I can kiss you next time...” Bending forward to kiss Leonardo’s cheek again and again Leonardo started to lose his patience with bigger turtle.

“Raphael, stop. Seriously.”

“Few more.”

Turning slightly Leonardo faced Raphael, clear anger shining in his eyes. “Stop it! I mean it!”

This was first time ever when Leonardo had gotten angry, especially at Raphael and yelling at him. Raphael didn’t know how to feel or react to that. Part of him got angry, part was confused and some part of him was hurt. Getting the hint Raphael lowered his head, taking a step further from the turtle.

Leonardo calmed down quick and yes, he felt guilty for snapping at Raphael the way he did, but he didn’t want to take any risks and allow Alfred to see them kissing. That time would come later. Hearing a car from the distance Leonardo took his standing position, facing the front road and gate. Raphael did the same, trying to look and be as normal as possible even that there was fire storm inside.

Yellow taxi finally arrived to the yard and stopped, Alfred getting out with a smile on his face. He came to the turtles, hugging them both in turn while taxi driver had lifted his luggage out of the trunk.

“Ah, master! And brute! It’s so wonderful to see you both.”

“It’s wonderful to see you too, Alfred.” Leonardo said as his hands still held the old man by the shoulders. Raphael, however, just smiled and went to get Alfred’s luggage so that the taxi driver could leave. Without a word Raphael carried the luggage inside, Alfred looking after him worried.

“Is he angry at me?”

“No. He’s angry at me. I had to yell at him today before you arrived.”

“Oh my, what for?”

“Just a stupid argument. Nothing more.” Leonardo took deep inhale of cool winter air, forcing a smile on his face. “Let’s go inside. I want to hear how your vacation went.”

Alfred smiled starting to walk besides his master. “And I’m most eager to hear what has been going on here.”

**

Alfred and Leo sat and talked for hours while enjoying food and drinks what Raphael served them. Still he hadn’t said a word nor look at Leonardo. Eyeing bigger turtle Alfred took a sip of his tea. Something wasn’t right. He knew Raphael had temper and he’d seen this specific turtle angry, but this was different. Raphael was quiet, too quiet when it came to his anger.

“May I take the dishes?” Alfred asked as he stood up looking at Leonardo who nodded.

“Sure.”

Smiling Alfred started to gather dishes in his arms. “It feels so good to be back and do my job again.”

“You missed it?” Leonardo chuckled.

“Of course I did. I love my job after all.” Alfred said before leaving two turtles alone in the living room. The atmosphere was more or less tight and uncomfortable. Sighing Leonardo turned towards Raphael’s direction who had seated himself with his blind side towards Leo.

“You still mad at me?” Leonardo whispered with soft tone. But he got no reply. “Look, I’m sorry. I honestly am. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel like I don’t care or love you. I do, but --” He couldn’t finish his sentence when Raphael stood up and left the room. At the doorway he almost crashed on Alfred who managed to dodge big turtle in time, looking suspiciously after him.

“Master, if I may express my concern; Our brute is not well. Whatever argument you two had is clearly still eating him.”

“I know. I have apologized, and I did so just now again, but he won’t say a thing. He just walk away.”

Alfred sighed silently but deeply as he watched Leonardo’s expression turn sad. Almost like if his heart was broken. This wouldn’t do. Excusing himself Alfred followed Raphael in his room, knocking the door twice before entering. Raphael saw him from the corner of his eye as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring snowy scene through the window. Alfred made his way right next to the turtle, sitting on his bed.

“What’s in your mind?” He asked softly, making Raphael sigh deep. He waited patiently but since Raphael was no in mood to talk, Alfred went on. “Leonardo told me you two had an argue today before I arrived. I don’t need to know what it has been all about, but I need to know that you two will solve it. I hate to see you like this, but more importantly I hate to see my Master so full of pain and sadness. Don’t play with his heart.”

The last sentence made Raphael snap out of his thoughts, turning to look old butler in surprise. Had Leo told him already or was that just a good guess? Or had Alfred figure it all out already? Raphael knew butler had stated some hinting words in the past, but still. Not finding right words instantly Raphael took his moment to think.

“I’m not playing.” He finally whispered looking away.

“About what?”

“You know. I… I can’t talk about it. It’s not my place to say anything.”

“Because of our master?”

“He said he would handle it.”

“I understand. Is that the reason you give him nasty silence?”

“No. I rather keep my mouth shut than open it because if I go open it to him now, I know I will just ending up saying even more nastier stuff and hurt him. I don’t want that.”

Alfred besides him nodded few times slow. “I understand. Take your time to calm down then and talk with Leonardo when you can. The sooner this is solved, the better.” Alfred stood and walked away only to stop at the doorway, looking behind him.

“You know Leonardo loves you very much.”

And without thinking Raphael said; “I know he does.” If Raphael would had looked Alfred at that time he would had seen small warm, but most of all, knowing smile on Alfred’s face. Returning back to Leonardo Alfred sat on the couch next to Leo.

“You went to see Raph?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He’s not saying anything because his emotions are still strong and raw. He fears, and probably also knows, that if he tries to talk to you now he only will end up saying hurtful things what he’s not meaning.”

“Ouh...” Leonardo was silent a moment. “What should I do then?”

“Let him be. I told him to approach you when he’s calm.”

Leonardo sighed and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re back. You really know how to handle him.”

Alfred smiled as he changed his pose a bit. “To be honest, master, I’m quite surprised there even is some argument between the two of you. I thought you two would be like a shirt and a butt.”

Leonardo’s throat tightened as he swallowed. There was his chance to talk, to tell the truth… “We were.” He said silently. “Alfred. You need to know something. There’s more than what meets the eye.”

Alfred adjusted himself better as he faced the turtle. “Please, do tell me everything. I’m worried.”

Licking his lips Leonardo prepared himself, slowly opening his mouth. His voice wasn’t even near as strong and firm as it should had been. “While you were away Raphael and I… We became more closer than just a master and a butler. And we actually got engaged not too long time ago...” Licking his lips again, also giving Alfred a chance to say something but he didn’t, Leonardo continued wile Alfred smiled during eyeing ring around Leo’s left little finger. “Raphael wanted to… snuggle at the front yard while we were waiting for you to come back. I got angry at him when he didn’t stop when I asked him to. I didn’t want you to arrive to the scene and see us making out.”

Lowering his head Leonardo crossed his fingers, resting his arms by the elbows on his thighs. “That’s why Raphael is angry at me.”

“Master, I apologize my words, but that is the most idiotic reason for you two to be angry or having an argument with each other.” Leonardo had nothing to say about that since he knew Alfred was right. “But, I must admit that my little spa trick seemed to work.”

Now surprised Leonardo turned his head towards Alfred. “What do you mean?”

“Unlike you I’m not blind, Master. Every since you met our brute there came new spark in your eyes. The more you spent time with Raphael, the more clear everything became. I waited and wanted to give you two time to get together by yourselves, but later I realized that wasn’t going to happen. So I decided to step in and send you two spa gift cards.” Alfred smiled for a moment, letting his words sink in Leo’s mind.

“Did you use the cards?”

“Yes, we have spend 2 days already. We still have 5 left.”

“Good. Please use them as well.” Alfred stood up and was making his leaving when Leonardo too rose, looking slightly worried as he kept his face towards Alfred.

“You’re not mad?”

“About you and brute?”

“Yes.”

Alfred was slightly stunned. “Why I should be mad? I’m just happy you have, finally, someone who can give you something more than I.” Alfred smiled. “After all I’m just a mere butler while he’s something so much more to you.”

“Yeah, but --”

“Hold that thought, master. I will make us some more tea. This is something which we need to discuss about around tea.”

After preparing them more tea Alfred set small round table in the kitchen corner where he and Leonardo moved to discuss more. Leonardo told Alfred how they had start to be together, how they had confess their feelings to each other and how their trip to spa had been. However Leonardo left all kissing, cuddling and sex, obviously, out of his telling.

Alfred was silent a moment eyeing the turtle in front of him.

“So you and brute are serious?”

“Yes. At least what I know.”

“Hmm.” Alfred spend another moment in silence, teasing his master who clearly was embarrassed, worried and uncomfortable. “Excuse me for asking this, sir, but have you had any boners regarding our brute?”

Poor Leonardo was NOT prepared for anything like this so he spit his tea all around on the small table. Looking so horrified and shocked Leonardo panted with wide eyes as he stared towards Alfred.

“W-wh-what!? Alfred, that’s…!” 

“Just a thought. However you can thank him for teaching me new words.” Alfred had a friendly smug look on his face. He knew he had got Leonardo there and this definitely changed the mood for better in the room. Leonardo was no longer sulking or worried. He was, however, so very red from neck to the top of his head. Alfred chuckled kindly.

“I think it would be good to invite Raphael in this conversation now too. He needs to know what’s going on.” Picking up his phone Alfred sent Raphael a text, asking him to come in the kitchen. About 3 minutes later Raphael arrived looking rather grumpy.

“What?”

“Please, sit down.”

“I rather stand.” Turtle said as he stood at the doorway, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms over his chest.

“As you wish.” After short silent moment Alfred spoke again. “Leonardo here told me what’s going on between the two of you. To be honest it didn’t come to me as a surprise. I noticed it long time ago how you two got along so well, how you both touched each other, smiled and laugh together. All small little signs were there.”

“… So you know Leo and I screw each other?”

“Raphael!” Leonardo shouted with red face, feeling so embarrassed he could sink under the table.

Alfred let out light laugh, nodding to Raphael. “If you want to use those words and terms, then yes. You’re correct.”

For a moment Raphael looked unsure, hesitating. “So… It doesn’t bother ya?”

“Why would it? As long as you won’t take master right in front of my eyes or ear shot away, everything’s good from my part.”

“So as long as you don’t see or hear us all’s good?”

“Yes.”

“Would you two, please, stop talking about that like that...” Leonardo whimpered as he sank deeper in his chair, hiding his red face behind his hands. Alfred’s eyes followed Raphael who pushed himself away from the wall coming to stand behind Leo. Leaning forward Raphael wrapped his arms around smaller male, nuzzling the backside of Leo’s head.

“So this means I can move to sleep in Leo’s room?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aaawwh, why not?!”

“Because poor master wouldn’t get any sleep from you. You would grope him through whole night.”

Raphael smirked. “Fooled ya! For your information, Alf, I already am sleeping with Leo in his bed. And yes, I’ve been groping his ass but not every night.”

Even that he was feeling so embarrassed, Leo couldn’t help but to smile to Raphael’s comment. It was true after all and Leo liked to have Raphael in his bed. Alfred eyed the turtles, smiling.

“Then there’s nothing I can do to stop that.” He laughed as he stood up. “Just don’t get too wild and break the bed or anything else while you two are at it.”

“Alfred!” Leonardo moaned while Raphael laughed by his side. Alfred only smiled, seeing his chance to tease these two as much as possible.

**

Winter was coming to an end slowly, but there was still snow and nights were still cold enough to keep roads covered with black ice. Later in one evening Raphael and Leonardo were in a car, Raphael driving towards the city. Turtle couple was heading to the spa to spend 2 days to relax and get away from Alfred for a moment. Old man had started to enjoy teasing them way too much.

Sun had set long time ago, headlights lighting the road ahead of them. From the corner of his eye Raphael took peeks at Leonardo who was swinging his head with the music from the radio. He looked so happy. Turning to look Leonardo completely Raphael couldn’t help but to smile.

For a second too long Raphael kept his eye on Leonardo when something caught his eye at the edge of the forest. Huge male moose suddenly ran on the road. Cursing out loud Raphael hit the breaks and turned the wheel, barely dodging the moose but loosing the hold of the car. Car hit the edge of the road, speed sending it fly and roll around many times before it stopped at the bottom of the ditch.

It felt like hours but it actually was only few minutes before Raphael got his eye open, looking around. The car was, thankfully, on its wheels but the damage what it had got was bad. Windshield was shattered completely as well as other windows. Mirrors had come off, everything was a complete mess inside the car and, when Raphael looked outside through broken window, he saw back wheel empty. Car dampers all around were badly mangled as well. Slowly his head started to work better and he turned to look Leonardo by his side, horror filling his whole being. Leonardo was leaning against his seat mouth open, his head bleeding badly.

Raphael panicked. He ripped his seat belt off, moving closer to Leo. He felt his pulse, but his breathing was weak. Panting fast Raphael looked around, loosing slowly the remains of his self-control. Finding his phone on the floor he had difficulties holding it since his hands were trembling so hard. Getting out of the car Raphael managed to walk a bit further, holding phone on his ear.

 _“Hi, Raph. How is it going?”_ Donatello chirped happily from the other end. The way Raphael was panting fast and trembling already alarmed olive green turtle who sat more straight on his chair. _“Raph?”_

“I… I didn’t… That fucking moose… Leo’s bleeding… Car’s a shit… I – I didn’t..!”

_“Raphael, calm down. Where are you?”_

Donatello listened as Raphael was sobbing, sniffing and mumbling something to himself with silent voice. This wasn’t good. _“Raphael, listen. Keep your phone on for me, okay? Don’t shut it! I’ll be there soon!”_ Don left his own phone on as he started to track Raphael’s phone. His technology skills were super and soon he got a small map on laptop’s screen. Memorising the spot where Raphael was Don took his phone, talking to Raphael as he signaled Mikey to come with him. Mikey nodded as he took car keys.

Raphael sat at the bottom of the ditch near the car holding the phone in his hands. Battery had died shortly after his call to Don. His mind was so messed up. He didn’t recognize himself in this state. Car’s headlights suddenly hit him from the distance, coming closer with speed before stopping at the edge of the road. Alfred rose from the car running towards Raphael. The fear and worry on old man’s face made Raphael burst into tears. No. He couldn’t face Alfred now… But he couldn’t escape him either. Alfred stopped in front of him, holding Raphael by the shoulder.

“Oh my God, are you alright?! Where is Leonardo?” It came obvious to Alfred pretty soon that Raphael was no in condition to talk, at least much. He was helplessly crying while mumbling and repeating words about moose and him not seeing it and so on. Alfred looked over his shoulder as Michelangelo approached them, leaving obviously shocked turtle in his care. Rushing to other side of the car with Donatello they both checked on Leonardo. Alfred’s heart sank as he watched his precious friend there while Donatello managed to get the door open, cutting Leo’s seat belt.

Mikey looked at them while being knelt next to Raphael who was crying so much, mumbling his apologies. Michelangelo too was worried of Leo, but he also knew he would be in good hands. Donatello was well trained doctor as well with decades of experience. If some could help Leo, it was Don.

“How is he?” Alfred dared to ask quietly. Donatello sighed.

“Hard to say. He’s breathing faintly, but he has lost lots of blood. Besides I don’t know does he have any inner bleeding or so.” Turning to look Alfred Donatello nodded towards their car. “We need to get Leo in my lab. I can run tests there.” Then he turned to look Raphael, sighing sadly; “We also need to check him too.”

“I agree with you, but shouldn’t we call police and ambulance?”

“There’s no need for them. I can come to get the car later and ambulance won’t help much. They don’t know our anatomy like I do.” Donatello had a good point.

With slow and extreme carefulness Leonardo was moved on peerage, what Don had brought with them, and placed in the other car. Raphael also was escorted in the other car, but he couldn’t look at Leo’s direction. He was sitting on the front seat still crying and shaking violently while Alfred and Mikey were at the backseats having Leo on them, Don driving towards his and Mikey’s home.

**

Donatello was awake the whole night checking Leonardo after he had checked Raphael. He got away with few cuts from breaking windows and some bruises and sore muscles. Leonardo, in other hand, had got very hard hit on his head, more cuts and bruises than Raphael. Donatello thought it could had been because of their body shapes and types.

When Leonardo’s condition was more stable he was allowed to be moved to his home, in his room. Donatello had been against this, but Alfred insisted saying home would be best place for Leonardo to recover. Donatello gave in, but only with terms that he would come there too with Mikey, staying as long as needed. Alfred had nothing against this. Standing at the door way Alfred watched how Mikey and Don sat on each side of the bed, holding Leo’s hands, indoor fountain making its calming water sound while birds chirping played from the CD what Raphael had got for Leo.

Closing the door Alfred sighed. Not only was he worried about Leonardo, but he was worried about Raphael too. Big turtle had been so shocked – still was – that he was avoiding everyone, not even being by Leonardo’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have wished for Leo to get hurt - well, I hope you enjoy this! >:D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! :D

Few days went by, a week went by but when two weeks had gone by Alfred had enough. He marched to Raphael who was sitting in his room doing absolutely nothing.

“Raphael.” His name was called firmly, but not in negative way. Stopping by Raphael’s side Alfred looked down at the turtle. “I really could use your help. Housework are not getting done by themselves.” He didn’t need to say more to get Raphael off on his chair. Without a word Raphael walked past Alfred, going out to do something. Alfred sighed as he followed Raphael outside, watching him. This big turtle was only a shadow of it what he had been.

“Raphael. Come here for a moment, please.” Not protesting Raphael stopped and came to Alfred who sat him on the chair on the porch, sitting next to him. “Listen. I know you are shocked and probably traumatized of what happened, but it has been weeks already.”

Looking at the turtle next to him Alfred held Raphael’s hand. “We all have been worried about you, still are, but enough is enough, Raphael.” Having short silent moment Alfred continued. “Know that none of us blames you or anything. It was a pure accident and it could had happen to any of us.”

Dropping his head down slow Raphael covered his eye, starting to tremble and cry. “I fucked up, Alfred. I shouldn’t had turned to watch him… I should had kept my eye on the road…!”

Rubbing Raphael’s shoulder Alfred smiled softly. “There’s still no guarantee you could had avoid the accident. Moose can move quite quick.”

“But I could had done something for sure! Now he’s laying there on the bed and who knows will he ever wake up!” Raphael cried heavier now, looking old man between his fingers. “What if he’s vegetable?”

Horror flashed past Alfred’s eyes but he pushed the fear on the back of his mind. “Raphael, you should know our master is a fighter. A car accident like that won’t make him a vegetable.”

“But he got so bad hit on his head…”

“True, but he’s hard headed one.” Alfred smiled. “Pretty much the same as you.”

Raphael snorted slightly between sobs. It was a good sign and Alfred counted it as a small laugh which was the first one in weeks. Moving right next to Raphael Alfred hugged him sideways. “Could you do me a favor? Go see him. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but perhaps that’s what you need. To see him, spend time with him, hold his hand, talk to him.”

“I can’t.”

Ignoring Raphael’s refuse Alfred continued. “Have you stop to think he might be able to think and hear us? Have you stop to think how he’s laying there on the bed, hearing his brothers and me when we visit and talk to him, but he never hears you.” Giving Raphael a moment to think butler continued. “Have you stop to think he might be thinking the worst?”

Raphael snapped his head up, looking at Alfred who now was firmly looking at him back. “He can be thinking and assuming that you died, Raphael, since he hasn’t heard you at all. Perhaps that’s the reason why he has no any desires to recover. Why he would want to heal if he believes the love of his life is gone?”

Raphael’s eye was wide as new thoughts rushed through his head, making him realize there indeed was a chance for such horrible thing. Standing up Alfred looked down at the turtle who stared at him back, finally a spark in his eye.

“Go to him, Raphael. He needs you – just like you need him.”

Left alone on the porch a wind blew past Raphael, getting him slowly up from his seat. He was scared to go see Leo but at the same time his protector instincts were kicking in slow. There wasn’t much he could do, but hell, Alfred was right. He needed to kick his own ass and go do even the little bit what he could. Heading behind Leonardo’s door Raphael knocked three times as he always did, signing Leo he was coming in.

The room was otherwise dark except for small table light which was next to Leo’s bed. Swallowing, his eye scanned Leo’s figure laying on the bed before he started his approach. There was empty chair waiting him on the side of the bed – and Raphael took it, slowly sitting on it. Looking down at his mate Raphael’s heart sank. Leonardo looked pale, his head wrapped in gauze, his mouth was slightly open and his lips dry. There also was a needle in his knuckle’s vein, thin plastic pipe delivering much needed fluids and who knows what else in his body from small bag which hanged on the wall.

Taking a class of water from the nightstand Raphael moist his finger in the liquid, then slowly stroking Leo’s lips with it. Hoping for some reaction Raphael sighed when there was none. Putting the glass away Raphael seated himself better on the chair, taking careful but warm hold on Leo’s hand.

“Hey, honey.” He whispered, almost as if he was afraid Leonardo to hear him. Stroking Leo’s hand Raphael carefully lifted it up, kissing it softly. “I’m right here with you. I’m fine.” Keeping a short pause Raphael continued with gentle voice.

“I’m sorry for what happened. You trusted yourself in my care and then this happened. I’m so sorry...” Sobbing and sniffing silently Raphael closed his eye, tears escaping between the eyelids. “But please, fight. Come back to me and I promise to take the best care of you ever. I will not let you get hurt ever again. Not by me or anyone else.” With trembling lips Raphael kissed Leonardo’s hand again.

“I need you. Don’t die on me...”

**

He was hearing voices, but none of them was a voice he was looking for – which he wanted to hear. He became desperate, slowly slipping deeper in the darkness. Had Raphael abandon him? Or was there a chance he had died? Such thoughts hurt Leonardo’s heart so bad… So, so bad. Opening his eyes there was nothing more than darkness, that familiar darkness which had accompany Leonardo almost his whole life. Closing his eyes he sighed sadly. There was nothing for him anymore.

But then he had a beautiful dream. It was weird how he had gone from this darkness into this dream where he felt love, peace and happiness, especially then when familiar voice reached him from the distance. Looking around Leonardo smiled, eager to see the one. But he was nowhere to be seen which worried Leonardo greatly. How he could hear him, but not see?

Leonardo stood still listening the voice of Raphael’s echoing all around him. But the voice was sad, it was trembling, it was crying. It begged, it apologized… It said _“I need you.”_

**

Leonardo realized he was dreaming again. For a some reason his mind realized when it was dreaming, but it didn’t seem to realize anything else. Watching Raphael look at him in this dream Leonardo smiled, reaching his hand towards Raphael’s face, petting it. His skin was warm, his eye making Leo’s heart beat faster. Leonardo enjoyed this dream a lot. There was silence and peace between them, them alone just staring each other. With a deep and loud sigh via his nostrils Leonardo closed his eyes.

“… Leo?”

“Raphael.” Was his quiet answer.

Tensing Raphael held his breath, bending closer towards Leonardo. “Y… You hear me?”

“Of course I do, silly. This is a dream. You are in my head. In my heart.”

Raphael was silent a moment, his hold on Leo’s hand tightening. “Do you see me as well?”

Leonardo laughed softly opening his eyes, turning them slowly towards Raphael. His vision was slightly blurry at first before it sharpened. “Of course I do. Like I said you’re in my head and heart. I see you in my dreams – like I always have. Ever since we met.”

Raphael didn’t know what to say or how to react so he took few breaths keeping himself calm, bending even more closer, now holding Leo’s hand with both of his hands. “Honey, this isn’t a dream.”

Leonardo laughed as he closed his eyes, relaxing. “You are so silly in my dream this time, Raphael. Of course this is a dream. I’m blind in real life.”

“Leo. This is a real life.” Raphael’s voice was more firm now. Opening his eyes again Leonardo looked at Raphael.

“How do I know this isn’t a dream?”

“Because this isn’t, Leo. I swear on my soul and love for you; This is real.” Now daring to smile, still in disbelief of some sort, Raphael’s eye turned more moist. “You just said you see me… You really do see me?”

Reality slowly was brightening to Leonardo as his eyes grew wider. Now in shock and confusion Leonardo turned his head on the sides, looking around. He smelled the same scents what he had always smelled in here, he heard the familiar sounds, he smelled Raphael… And he saw everything… Lifting his hands in front of his eyes Leonardo eyed them in shock, his mind racing like mad.

Then, those blue eyes rose to meet Raphael’s eye, uncertainty shining in them. “W-who are you?”

“It… It’s me, Raphael. Don’t you recognize my voice? Don’t you recognize my scent? My touches? Or am I not as handsome as I perhaps was in your mind?” Raphael couldn’t help himself for saying that.

Reaching his hands on Raphael’s face Leonardo touched every inch with eyes open. Then he closed his eyes, still touching Raphael’s face. Opening his eyes again he now had to admit it really was Raphael. He recognized that face when he closed his eyes.

Silent tears rolled down on Leonardo’s cheeks as his bright blue eyes, now having beautiful and lively color in them, were fully focused on Raphael who was holding back his happy tears.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...” He whispered before grabbing on Leo’s cheeks, kissing him deep, pouring all his love in the kiss. However Leonardo was tense, not returning the kiss. Pulling away Raphael eyed the turtle with worry.

“You okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry if I did, I’m just so… So darn happy, so relieved.”

Leonardo smiled, avoiding Raphael’s eye. Now that he was seeing it somehow made him feel uncomfortable to look someone in the eye(s) for long. “Forgive me.” Leonardo said. “It just… It’s all so weird. After all this time I finally see, but it’s all so weird. It’s weird to see.” Now looking at Raphael, Leonardo continued.

“Don’t take it personally, but it’s so confusing. I hear you, I smell you, I recognize your touches and I love every bit of you, but when I look at you… I see complete stranger in front of me. I know it’s you, but I would appreciate it if you would give a day or few for me to get used of seeing you.”

“Aaahh… I get it. So my kiss to you felt like if a stranger suddenly would had kissed you, right?”

“Yes. Something like that.”

Raphael hesitated a moment, but bravely went and petted Leo’s cheek. “I will give you all the time you need.” Smiling he wiped happy tears away from his own eye. “I’m so darn happy, Leo. So damn relieved. I was fearing the worst…” Looking at the turtle his happiness changed into sadness and pain. “I’m so sorry… So sorry of what happened…”

Leonardo sighed as he slowly sat up, gently pulling Raphael in his arms. “It’s okay. I don’t know what happened, and to be honest I don’t even care. The fact you’re alive and well means the most to me.” After that silence landed in the room, indoor fountain making its sounds with the birds. Both turtles just focused on holding one another, tears long gone. It felt so good to be held by the love of your life. It was assuring that all was well and would be. Before pulling away Raphael placed small kiss on Leo’s cheek, smiling at him.

“God, you have beautiful eyes. They look so different now. So bright and strong. Colorful. And now they are really looking instead of staring empty far in the distance.”

Leonardo laughed shortly, ending up hissing in slight pain. “You make me sound really creepy while I was blind.”

Raphael chuckled shaking his head. “You were never creepy.” Sitting at the edge of the bed Raphael kept holding Leo’s hand, eyeing the turtle. “How are you?”

“I… feel confused and slightly sore all around, but I think I’m fine otherwise.”

“I still think it would be good to ask Don to check on you.”

Now Leonardo realized he actually would see his brothers and Alfred. It made him nervous since he had no idea what to expect. However, also new excitement filled his soul and he started to smile so widely, looking down at his hands, slowly starting to laugh.

“I can see, Raphael… I can see!” Looking up at another turtle Leonardo laughed even harder. “I can see!”

Raphael smiled widely as he kept nodding since he had no room to say anything because Leonardo had become overjoyed of the fact he could see, repeating it over and over again. His voice had turned loud enough to alarm the others downstairs, bringing them up to see what was going on. Trio stopped in surprise at the doorway when Leonardo turned to look at them. They all instantly noticed the difference in Leo’s eyes.

“Leo?” Don asked carefully as he started to make his way to other turtle.

“Donatello, I assume.” Leonardo chuckled, smiling widely as he eyed his brother. He looked… Older and more “rougher” in a way than what Leonardo had thought. Looking at Don’s red robotic eye and his prosthesis leg sank Leo’s heart a bit, but… As long as Don was happy and okay with them, he wouldn’t feel bad for him. Raphael released his hold on Leo’s hands which were taken by Donatello, who eyed smiling his brother.

“You really see?”

“Yes.” Leo said nodding fast.

“How do I look like?”

“Old.” Both of them laughed. “But to be more serious, you look good. Kind. A little older and rougher than I had visualized you. Your skin tone is also different, but it suits you.”

“How about me?” Mikey asked happily as he came next to Don, bending towards Leonardo.

“Old too.” Leonardo chuckled, taking a hold on Mikey’s hand. “But - “ His sentence was cut off when he saw Mikey’s lost arm. “… Mikey...”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Youngest of the turtles said while moving the remains of his arm. “Don’s building me a prosthesis. It will have rocket launcher and all!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mike...” Don said sounding sour. Four turtles laughed and chatted some more when a shadow figure, still standing at the doorway, caught Leonardo’s attention. Old man, gently smiling with teary eyes, stood there silently watching him. As his own eyes teared up three turtles stepped aside, giving Alfred space to come to greet Leonardo as well.

“Young master.” Alfred sobbed as he stopped by the edge of the bed.

“… Alfred...” Reaching up Leonardo pulled Alfred in a hug, forcing old man to sit on the bed. Nuzzling against human’s shoulder Leonardo dared to close his eyes for a moment, tears rolling down on his cheeks. Pushing Alfred gently a bit further, to be able to look at him, Leonardo smiled with small sobbing. “It’s so wonderful to finally see you. You look exactly like I always imagined you to look like.”

Alfred smiled, keeping his hands on Leonardo’s shoulders. “I’m so relieved you are alright, master. You scared me, and everyone else, so badly.” Hugging turtle again Alfred whispered; “Never again scare me like that.”

Raphael stood a bit further watching the pair, hearing Leonardo promise to do his best to spare old man from any fears in the future. This all felt unreal, but he knew it was very real. Leonardo was seeing again and it was a miracle.

**

Few days passed and Leonardo had been so in awe. So much things to see, so many things which had surprised him! So much beauty all around him! He had been so stunned when he saw the mansion where he lived. It was beyond anything what he ever could had dreamed about. And the garden, it wasn’t blooming yet since remains of the snows were still covering it, but it was big with beautiful statues.

And Raphael. Leonardo stood still watching Raphael pushing remains of the snow at the edge of the property, smiling with such warmth. Noticing Leonardo Raphael stopped, turning to look him with a smile. The way how Leonardo stood there all tall, wind playing with his clothes and that smile and spark in his eyes…

Leonardo felt his heart beat harder and faster. Every time when he saw this big turtle he smiled at him, like if it would be the first time of him seeing him. Like a first time when he fell in love with this turtle. And when Raphael returned the smile, or grinned at him in flirting way like he now did before starting to approach him, it sent shivers all around Leo’s body, making his legs weak.

Stopping in front of Leonardo Raphael wrapped his arms around smaller male, kissing him softly. When the kiss ended Leonardo lowered his gaze, starting to play with the ribbon on Raphael’s shirt. It was the same shirt what Leonardo had bought for Raphael as a Christmas gift.

“Raphael. I would like to do one thing.”

“And that is?”

Looking up in light green eye under his eye ridges Leo smiled sweetly. “I want to go out with you. On a date. Take me to the city. I wanna see it.”

Never before had smile faded so quick on Raphael face, his hands returning back on both sides of the body.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Raph, I’ve been blind almost my whole life and now that I see I want to go and see! Explore! See all the beauty around me!” There was wide smile on Leo’s face as he kept going with excitement. “I want to go and travel with you. So please, let’s go. Take me to the city.”

“Ask Alfred.”

Leonardo stood silently his excitement changing into worry. “Why you don’t want to go? Don’t you want to be with me around others now that I’m not blind?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then tell me what it really is.”

“I… am afraid to drive. To have anyone with me in the same car.”

“Because of the accident?”

“You know details about it?”

“Alfred told me last evening. But, Raphael, that wasn’t your fault. I still trust you. I would get in a car with you any day without any fear or worry.”

Raphael was silent a moment so Leonardo asked him out again – receiving “No” as an answer again. Leonardo was not having it. He refused to have no as an answer. Grabbing Raphael by the cheeks Leonardo stared deep in his eye, clear determination and seriousness in his eye.

“Now you listen to me. I want to go out and on a date with Raphael, not with this overly sorry turtle who I do not know or even recognize. So get this clear; Go find Raphael and bring him back! My Raphael is not sorry whimpering miserable male. He’s not afraid either.”

Raphael was stunned and even shocked as he watched after Leonardo, blinking few times. H-had Leonardo just growl at him and boss him like never before? Hearing a small chuckle on the porch Raphael snorted turning to look Alfred who looked at him in hinting way, going back on brushing the porch whistling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is pushing himself to get rid of his fear for cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updating. I feel I'm, once again, stuck with the fic. I might do some big time jump in the future so that I can finally reach the part which I want to write about.

Raphael stood outside later the same day, watching the new car which was out of garage. His heart was hammering as he took trembling steps towards it. It wasn’t he didn’t wanted to go out and be with Leo. He wanted to go with him, take him out for dates. Besides there also was a reality thought about Alfred. He was old man already and he could die at any moment. There would be no driver for Leonardo then so Raphael would need to step in and take the wheel.

“She’s a beauty.” Donatello said as he stopped next to Raphael who jumped a bit. He hadn’t heard the other turtle approaching him from behind inside the house. Looking up at Raphael next to him Donatello smiled. “Do you want to go see her from closer?”

“I… I really would like to, but...”

Putting his hand on Raphael’s shoulder Donatello kept smiling. His smile was soothing alone enough. “I will come there with you.” Don took a step, second, third – walking down the stairs from the porch, then stopping to look and wait for Raphael. Big turtle hesitated, forcing himself on the move.

“You’re doing great.” Donatello said using his soft tone. Having Don there calmed Raphael’s racing heart. How someone had, naturally, so steady and calming energy? And that calm voice too. Raphael didn’t say it out loud, but he was so grateful and thankful for having Donatello there who had come to visit them with Mikey.

Donatello stopped next to the car, placing his hand on it. “You’re doing great, Raphael.” His eyes followed as Raphael stopped near him, keeping a short distance to the car. It was big and beautiful – and brand new. Raphael could smell the scent of a new car from it. He loved that smell.

“Do you want to look inside?” Donatello asked, getting Raphael to look at him suspiciously. “You can look through the side window if you like. There’s no need for opening the door and getting it. But remember you don’t need to do anything what makes you feel uncomfortable in any way. The fact you are this close to the car so quick is huge improvement already.”

“Hm.” Raph stood still a moment, his fists swinging by his sides slightly back and forth. It was a sign for Donatello that Raphael wanted to proceed further, but was scared to do so. A shock wave went through Donatello as Raphael pressed his palm against the door suddenly, pressing his face right in front of the side window looking inside. His heart was hammering since he feared to see blood inside, but instead there was nice and new leather seats, shining gear shift, untouched wheel and everything else was just… so pretty and breath taking.

Donatello stood still and silently as he watched in awe how Raphael’s hand went for car’s door handle, held it for a while as Raphael steadied his breathing. He was slightly trembling but slowly he pulled from the handle, small click reaching both of their ears. Raphael was still with the door before so, so slowly pulling it open, stepping further away from the car.

“It’s okay, Breathe.” Donatello said as he came to the turtle, rubbing his shoulder. “You are amazing. You are doing so good! I’m amazed and so happily surprised.”

For the first time Raphael grinned a bit. “I can’t be afraid. I can’t afford that.” Looking down his grin faded, sadness taking over his face. “I fear I lose Leo if I can’t get over my fear of cars.”

“Leonardo would never leave you for such reason.”

“I don’t want to take a risk about that.” Raphael softly mumbled. “Besides, if that would happen, he would throw me out – and then where would I go?” Turning to look at Don Raphael sighed. “I have no other place.”

Donatello smiled as he tapped Raphael on top of the head. “Don’t you worry anything about that since that’s honestly absurd. Leo isn’t that cold or horrible. But, very big BUT, if that would happen you would be most welcome to stay with me and Mikey.”

Raphael was not looking impressed and it made Don laugh a bit as Raphael spoke. “I don’t think I could handle Mikey.” Looking at the car and the open door Raphael stood tall, taking slow and deep inhale. “Care to keep helping me?”

“I’m right beside you.”

Donatello followed Raphael like a shadow as Raphael marched back to the car, stopping to stand at the open door. That leather seat was so inviting and for a moment Raphael’s head went completely empty. Then, slowly, he reached his hand towards the seat, his fingertips touching the leather. Brand new leather under his fingers made him smile slightly, Donatello smiling right next to him.

Amazement overtook Donatello as he watched Raphael turn sideways, lifting his leg inside the car, letting the backside of his leg touch the seat.

“There’s no need to rush, Raphael.” Donatello calmly reminded him.

Giving stern look to other turtle Raphael almost growled with low voice. “I want to get inside and sit.” Looking at the wheel Raphael released small exhale. “I have no any intentions to drive yet. When I can approach and sit in the car without any fears, then I will go on driving slowly.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Donatello said as he nodded with a smile. “Will you be okay if I go around the car and come to sit on the front seat?”

Raphael’s hands were now on the wheel, as he had gone more deeper in the car, and Donatello noticed how his fists tightened around it.

“Go.” Raphael finally said and Donatello obey instantly. Staring the wheel Raphael heard Don’s steps go around the car, door opening and Don sitting inside. He now was smiling and looking at Raphael.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Donatello turned towards his door which was still open, starting to pull it shut.

“DON’T CLOSE THE DOOR!” Raphael suddenly yelled as he reached over Don’s body to the door, stopping it with his hand. His eye was wide as there was small sweat drops on his face. After a few seconds Donatello realized he, himself, had froze completely even forgetting to breathe.

“It’s okay, Raphael. I won’t close the door.” Don said as he slowly pushed the door wide open. “See?”

Now panting heavily Raphael pulled himself back on his own seat looking at the wheel, taking tight hold on it. “G-good… K-keep it open. F-for s-safety reasons.”

“A quick escape if something happens?”

Raphael only nodded few times. It was understandable and Donatello respected it. They sat long time in silence before Don saw Raphael relax more, sinking deeper in the seat.

“You’re good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Just keep breathing. I’m right here with you. All is good.”

Donatello watched how Raphael’s hand slowly started to rise, moving to have a hold on the keys which were in ignition. His hold on the keys stayed, but his fingers and hand were shaking like leaves, making keys clink over and over again. Placing his hand on Raphael’s thigh Donatello said nothing, but waited Raphael to look at him. Raphael never did, but the message behind Don’s touch was clear; ‘There’s no rush or need for that yet. Leave the keys.’

Pulling his hand in his lap Raphael dropped his head down. “I can’t...” He mumbled, receiving few pats on his thigh.

“And there’s no reason to. Don’t push yourself too hard. I know you have pressures of getting back behind the wheel as quick as possible, but I still advice you to go slow. You get best results that way.”

Now looking at Don Raphael sighed, nodding as a sign he understood. Two old turtles just ended up sitting in a car, chatting and touching the car all around inside while keeping the doors open.

**

In the night Raphael was laying on his bed on his shell, feeling more exhausted than he realized he’d been. After all working on the car fear had taken a lot, but he also had cleaned the yard from snow, fixed a part of shed which had damaged during winter. He also had helped Alfred inside the house, doing laundry for example.

Closing his eye he sighed, allowing his body to relax. The door opened and closed, steps approaching him, then weight settling in his arms. Being softly kissed on the lips Raphael opened his eye, seeing beautiful blue eyes looking at him in the most loving way.

“I’m so proud of you.” Leonardo whispered, kissing Raphael again. “Donatello told me how brave you’d been today with the car, but please, don’t push yourself too hard.”

“You’re the one who told me to get rid of my fear and take you out.”

“I know and I apologize that. I expressed myself too aggressive and not clear enough. It’s true I want to go out with you and I wish you get over your fear, but I didn’t mean anything bad with what I said. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your words were needed. They were good kick to my ass on starting to work with my fear. Without you and what you said I still would be under the thumb of my fear, doing nothing to it.”

Leonardo only smiled slightly, resting his head on Raphael’s chest. That heart beneath the scute was beating so calmly and strongly. Leonardo loved that sound.

“I love you.” He said, instantly receiving a kiss on top of his head.

“I love ya too.”

Now looking up at the turtle beneath him Leonardo smiled. “Hey, Raph. It’s been a while since we had sex last time. Actually we had sex last time when I was still blind... Would you be in a mood?”

Both turtles stared each other blush covering their cheeks. That… definitely wasn’t the question what Raphael had waited or expected.

“Sorry, Leo. Not tonight. I’m dead tired and want to sleep.”

“It will be no even if I would do all the work?”

Raphael laughed softly, looking down at Leo. “You really want it that bad?”

“I would ride you.”

Such thought and vision in his mind really warmed Raphael greatly. Perhaps he should…

“Okay, but you do everything. I just lay down and enjoy myself.”

Leonardo laughed at Raphael’s grin and reply. “It’s a deal. However…” Leonardo rose slightly to be able to reach his lips right next to Raphael’s ear hole, whispering; “I want to try those toys what I got you for Christmas.”

Raphael’s face was red as he screamed; “What!?” while looking at his chuckling male.

“Come on, it could be fun. New and exciting.”

“I’m… not so sure about that...” Raphael mumbled as Leonardo got off of him, pulling a suitcase under the bed.

**

Now than ever Raphael regretted for giving in to Leonardo. That damn turtle had managed to convince him to wear blindfold and allow his hands being chained at the end of the bed with handcuffs.

“You okay?” Leonardo softly asked as he was sitting next to Raphael, gently stroking his naked side.

“Been better.”

Leonardo chuckled. “You are in good hands. Trust me.”

“I fear Alfred or one of your bros will walk in on us.” Leonardo laughed again as he got on his knees.

“There’s no reason for that fear. I locked the door.”

Raphael licked his lips as he listened Leonardo opening the lube. Slick fingers played with a dildo as they spread the lube better all around it. When lube was on its place Leonardo moved dildo between his legs as he stood better on his knees, slowly landing down on it, soft moan leaving him.

Raphael listened the slippery sounds mixed with Leo’s soft moans as the turtle beside him was riding. Damn. Raphael’s nostrils were hot as he inhaled Leonardo’s scent. It was obvious Leonardo was hard already, playing with himself.

“Damn, I look so gorgeous...” Leonardo moaned.

“You’re saying you haven’t had a boner yet after you got your sight back?”

“N-No~h!” Leonardo moaned louder as he threw his head back, letting himself fall on his shell spreading his legs wide open in the air, moving dildo faster in and out with his hand. “Ah…! Ah! Ahh! Raph!”

“Shit, Leo, stop that! You wake everyone!” Raphael hissed, his own bulge turning painful. Leonardo’s hand found his bulge soon enough, starting to stroke it until erection was out. Taking firm hold of it Leonardo started to pump it with the same rhythm as he fucked himself with the toy.

“R-Raph, so good!” Leonardo whimpered as Raphael grunted next to him.

“You b-better stop toying a-around, Leo. You said y-you would r-ride me.”

Remembering he had promised such thing Leonardo stopped, pulling dildo out and tossing it on the floor. With hurry he settled to sit on Raphael, taking his erection in. Both males moaned and Leo didn’t waste any more time, instantly starting to ride Raphael with speed.

Fuck, it felt good. Biting his lower lip Raphael cursed in pleasure in his head. Leonardo knew how to work those darn hips of his. Then the way how Leonardo was moaning, gasping, panting and whimpering… He really seemed to enjoy riding bigger turtle. However this position started to become too much for Leonardo’s legs and he needed to stop to rest his legs.

“Release me.” Raphael growled and Leonardo did obey. When his hands were free Raphael sat up wrapping his other hand around Leo while other rose to his eye, throwing blindfold hell away from him. Moving his legs past Raphael’s sides Leonardo wrapped them around other turtle’s shell. Leonardo dropped his head down moaning towards the ceiling as Raphael took the lead, slapping his hips against Leo’s ass with force and speed.

“Ah! Yes, yes, yes, yes yyeess!! Raphael, good God, yes!”

Raphael grinned. Fuck, he loved to hear Leo scream. Getting on his knees, holding Leo tightly against himself, Raphael turned them sideways on the bed, heads towards the mirror which stood near the wall. Pressing Leo heavily against the mattress Raphael started to move again, slapping eagerly against other turtle while licking and biting his collarbone. Leonardo closed his eyes as he dropped his head back down again, slowly opening his eyes. Realizing he was staring their reflection from the mirror made him blush. D-damn… That looked so… so hot… Being beneath Raphael, being dominated by him… Leonardo closed his eyes letting out long pleasant moan.

“Enjoying yourself?” Opening his eyes and lifting his head Leonardo came face to face with Raphael’s face, that light green eye glowing in slightly dark room, staring deep in his eyes with warmth.

“Yes. Y-yes, I am. You make me feel so good...” Leonardo panted, tightening his legs hold around Raphael who grinned at him now.

“Just the words, uh, I wanted to hear.” Looking up Raphael also took a look of their reflection, grinning more as he saw Leonardo looking at him via mirror now too. “Gotta admit… This is darn exciting sight. You look so good under me.”

“I love... being under you.” Leonardo whispered between moans. Rest of their sex activity was filled with moans – some even louder than they should had been, whispers and naughty talking.

“R-Raph…!” Leonardo muffed against Raphael’s shoulder while clawing the back of Raph’s arms, his whole body tensing as his penis pulsated. A trail of white semen flied out, splashing on his stomach between he and Raphael. Bigger turtle kept groaning as he slammed himself deep and hard inside Leo few more times, finally reaching his own climax. Leonardo grinned with strong blush as Raphael’s semen filled him. God, so good!

Being exhausted after whole day’s work Raphael simply collapsed on Leonardo, pretty quick falling a sleep. Leonardo watched in slight surprise this big turtle on top of him, but his expression soon softened. He had never seen Raphael so exhausted. His face was so relaxed that it almost looked like if it has melted some, his mouth slightly open as he kept snoring silently.

Luckily Leonardo had muscles enough so that he could turn them around a bit so that his own head didn’t need to hand over the edge of the bed when he, too, would fall asleep. However he fought the sleep – like he had done for few nights now already. Leonardo had started to think, worry and fear too much of the chance what if his sight was back only temporarily and one morning, when he would wake up, he would be blind again. Petting Raphael’s head Leonardo forced his eyes to stay open, to look at his mate and memorize his every wrinkle, scar, feature… Just in case.

**

Waking up on the sound of the car starting Leonardo jerked a bit, opening his tired eyes. He had no idea how long he’d stayed awake last night fighting sleep – or how long he had been sleeping. Getting out of the bed Leonardo wrapped his bathrobe on, walking to stand in front of huge window.

Their car was on the yard and the power was on. However both front doors were open, Donatello and Raphael sitting inside. Smiling Leonardo gently hugged himself. Raphael was taking so big steps despite the fact he feared to take them. He felt so proud of his mate. But he also worried Raphael was pushing himself too hard, too fast… But then again he was with Don and Leonardo had all faith on Donatello to put an end of Raphael’s “training” if he saw anything which could cause any kind of harm to Raphael and his progress.  
Going downstairs Leonardo greeted both Alfred and Michelangelo who were in the kitchen. Sitting on his own spot around small table at the corner he smiled at Alfred who brought him a mug and tea while Mikey brought him fruit bowl.

“Thank you.” Leonardo said to them both before starting to fuel his body.

Michelangelo announced pretty quick he needed to go home since Don had ordered some stuff to the lab but since he was here training Raphael, someone needed to be at home to accept the package. It was understandable reason so Leonardo and Alfred both bid Mikey farewell, for now, asking him to come back to visit them as soon as possible – which Mikey promised.

In silence Leonardo enjoyed his breakfast… Well, breakfast was perhaps not the right word since it was 10am already, before he noticed car moving super slow on the yard.

“It seems our brute is really determinated of getting himself free from his fear.”

“Hmm, it seems so. I just hope he won’t overdo it.”

“There’s a chance he will.” Now stopping to look at Alfred, the old man continued. “Raphael stated very clearly early this morning that he will be driving to the near by town by the end of today.”

Leonardo froze in the middle of taking a sip of his tea. Slowly lowering the cup back down seconds later he kept eyeing Alfred. “He what?”

Alfred smiled. “You know our brute. He’s stubborn.” Turning to look through the window at the car, which still was going on around the front yard with snail’s speed front doors open, Alfred smiled. “But he has Donatello there by his side. That turtle has done little miracles with Raphael in these two days.”

“… I want to go with him.” Leonardo said as he stood up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir.”

Looking down at Alfred Leonardo gave him strict look. “I want to go with him and Don. I want to be there to support him.”

“Your intentions are good, master, but have you stop to think that perhaps your presence will only do more harm than good? After all he fears accidents and cars because they almost took you away from him. Your presence would add extra stress on him, making him be on alarm every second seeking for anything which could harm you.”

“That’s not my intention, Alfred. I just -”

“I know perfectly well you mean good, but if I can be dead honest with you, I say no. You won’t go with him.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Alfred.” It became clear that Leonardo was getting slightly angry so Alfred placed his cup down, giving his own strict look to Leonardo who had never seen it before – but he recognized the tone what Alfred had used on him few times, especially then when he had been young.  
“Master. Just shut up, sit down on your arse and finish your drink.”

Leonardo was more or less shocked but he instantly, and quickly, sat back on his chair keeping his eyes on Alfred who now nodded with a smile. “Much better.”

Leonardo sat quiet as he finished his tea, looking out through the window. Raphael had become a bit more confident while driving big circle on the yard. He was talking with Donatello constantly, probably it was stopping his fear and mind from escalating into alarm state. At this moment Leonardo envied Donatello. He was there with Raphael, helping him instead of Leo – Leo, who was Raphael’s partner. Looking down on the ring around his left little finger Leonardo rolled it around his finger, sighing sad.

“I understand you feel bad but rest assured, Raphael loves you and Donatello is there to help him only. Your place in Raphael’s heart is not challenged or in danger.”

“I know. I just feel bad he finds help and comfort from my brother instead of from me.”

Alfred understood Leonardo’s feelings so the two spend a long time sitting, drinking tea and chatting. It was important that Leonardo get to express his thoughts and feelings as well. The sound of front door interrupter duo as Donatello and Raphael stepped in, heading to kitchen to get something to drink.

“How is it going?” Leonardo asked with a smile as Raphael walked past him, heading to get some cold water while Don stopped next to his sitting brother, smiling.

“He’s doing amazingly good. He takes a little rest and then we will be heading for the road.”

“Road? To main road?”

“Yes. He wants to drive to near by city today.”

“I will drive there.” Raphael groaned between heavy panting as he kept drinking.

“That sounds great. You sure you’re ready for that?” Alfred asked as he eyed big turtle who gave him a glare.

“You saying I’m not?”

“No, since I don’t know your limits. Only you do. But I think it’s important for someone outside of your head to ask that, getting you think it and give honest answer. Are you ready for it?”

Raphael swallowed the remains of cool liquid, wiping his mouth on the backside of his hand. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

“I will be escorting him, just in case.”

“Could I come too?” Leonardo finally asked, looking at his brother and Raph in turns. Raphael obviously tensed and looked troubled so Donatello tapped his brother’s shoulder, giving him apologizing smile.

“Sorry. Maybe next time.”

“I won’t be in a way!” Leonardo almost yelled as he turned to look Raphael, his eyes clearly turning more moist. “I just want to be there for you. Like you’ve been there for me in so many times.” Looking down on his ring Leonardo started to roll it around his finger. “I don’t want you to think that if I’m around you something bad happens to me, or you, or us.”

Room was filled with uncomfortable silence before Raphael started to approach Leonardo, only to stop by his side. He, however, didn’t turn his head to look at his mate.

“Sorry.” That was all what Raphael whispered, then asking Don to join him. Donatello, once again, tapped Leo’s shoulder.

“Next time then, I promise.” And then he went and followed Raphael in the hall, starting to dress up. In the meantime Alfred eyed sobbing turtle in front of him, feeling slightly bad.

“Master Leonardo...” Alfred softly said reaching his hand on Leo’s who, however, pulled his hand away standing up.

“Excuse me.”

Hearing rushed footsteps made Raph and Don look towards the kitchen entry and they both saw Leonardo rushing towards the stairs, heading in his room. Raphael sighed deep with low throat voice.

“I screwed up even more now, didn’t I?”

“No. You did the right thing by not taking him with us. As you can see Leonardo himself, too, is in sensitive state – or unbalanced as he would say. You are still unbalanced as well so it’s important to keep two unbalanced persons away from each other.”

When Don received asking glare from Raphael, he corrected himself. “What I mean is that if you and Leo would had been placed in the same car, while both of you clearly are unbalanced and upset still about the accident, what good it would had done to you guys? Nothing. In fact I think it would had caused more damage to both of you.”

“I get it. But I can’t help but to feel I was too hard on him.”

“Leo can handle it. And you weren’t all that hard on him. Now, let’s go. If you want to go to that specific shop we should get going so that you can drive slowly and still be on time.”

**

Drive to the town had been one of the most difficult things what Raphael had ever done. He drove so slow, his palms sweating. Many times they also had stopped so that Raphael had been able to go out for little walk and get some fresh air, but finally – FINALLY – they now were at the town. Walking on small busy streets Raphael was taking deep inhales, so relieved the drive here was over, but he already was worried about the drive back.

Don took his hand and tapped it few times, smiling at him. “You did great. Now try to stop worrying about the driving and focus on shopping. You came here for a reason, yes?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I need to get something.”

Releasing Raphael’s hand Donatello smiled, tapping him once on the shoulder. “Then go get it, tiger.” Raphael snorted playfully as he walked away from Don, heading in small store.

**

After hours and hours Alfred grew restless at home. He knew brute was in good hands with Don, but it shouldn’t had taken this long to drive to the town and do shopping. Soon car’s headlights were shining towards the yard and Alfred sighed in relief. Raphael drove slowly, parking car in the garage. Taking bag from the backseat he sighed deep, happily slamming the door shut.

Donatello walked next to him, tapping his shoulder with wide smile on his face, talking to him. Alfred was certain he was praising Raphael since he had survived from his first driving test after the accident. It was huge, huge, thing. Coming to open the door for them Alfred greet the turtles with warm smile, holding the door open. Both males thanked him heading to kitchen after dropping shoes off and placing jackets away.

From the bag Raphael pulled out new, limited edition, tea for Alfred who was extremely happy. He liked limited edition items and he was always happy to get tea. Besides it seemed to be the only thing what Raphael was sure to be okay to get for butler. He also got small apricot pastry which looked and smelled extremely delicious. Alfred said he would eat it with evening tea before going to bed.

“Is Leo where?”

“I assume he’s still in his room.”

“He’s been there all this time?”

“Yes.” Raphael felt a sting in his heart. That wasn’t good… Taking small box and teaspoon Raphael headed upstairs, knocking on Leo’s door. Entering Raphael saw Leonardo sit on the bed wearing his red shirt what Leo had got for him for Christmas, hugging a pillow.

“You been sitting here the whole time?” He asked carefully, approaching the bed.

“Yes.”

Sitting on the bed Raphael sighed. “Look, babe. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but… I simply thought it’s the best if I won’t have you around – not yet.”

“I understand that.” Leonardo sighed. “I just felt… kind of jealous that you went with Don instead of me.”

Raphael read Leonardo easily between the lines, softly chuckling a bit before kissing Leo’s cheek. “You have no reasons to be jealous or fear there’s something between me and him. He’s just my personal therapist so to say. But you - “ Raphael lifted small box to hang in front of Leo’s eyes. “- are my only one. My own strawberry mouse pastry.”

Leonardo chuckled now too as he turned to look Raphael who smiled at him, swinging the box slightly.

“I will eat it if you won’t.” Raph teased. Snatching the box gently Leonardo grinned slightly.

“Don’t you even dare.”

Raphael sat quiet with a smile on his face as he watched Leonardo open the box, revealing half ball shaped pastry. It was covered with white chocolate half cocoon and inside was slightly bitter strawberry mouse. It fitted so well with that sweet white chocolate. When Leonardo only hand managed to take 2 teaspoons from the small pastry Raphael rested his chin on smaller shoulder, looking at Leo with puppy eye and begging smile.

Leonardo chuckled silently as he shook his head a bit digging the spoon in the pastry, lifting it towards Raphael’s mouth – which opened enough for Leo to put the piece in Raphael’s mouth. Humming happily Raphael enjoyed the flavors in his mouth, eyeing Leonardo who had returned on eating the pastry.

“Am I forgiven?” Raphael finally dared to ask. He felt a bit nervous since Leonardo had all reasons to say no, but when other turtle’s beautiful blue eyes turned to look at him – he just knew he was forgiven. Now with joy Raphael sat behind Leo, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, kissing the backside of his head.

“You will take me with you next time? Even if you only would drive on the yard?”

“I promise I will.”

After the pastry plate was empty both males laid on the bed cuddling and holding each other close.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leonardo heads for their first date! :D

Raphael practiced driving few more weeks on the yard and near by road, having Leo and Don in the car. At first it had been hell scary and big turtle had been extremely nervous, but slowly and surely he had grew over his fear. Everyone, Raphael himself included, were surprised how quickly Raphael had reached almost fearless state.

He still felt nervous about driving after sunset, or before sunrise, but luckily there was no need for that. If, for a some reason there was dark already when they were coming back, it was Don who drove then. But all in all, everything had been going smoothly and for the first time now Raphael was ready to head to the bigger city with Leonardo.

Don assured Raphael everything would go fine as he stood at the open car door, looking at Raphael smiling who was starting the car, waiting Leonardo to arrive. Leonardo was walked to the car by Alfred who, just like Donnie had already, reminded the turtles to call them instantly if anything happened. Both turtles promised this before they left.

Raphael was driving with normal speed, almost, but he kept his eye strictly on the road. He didn’t take any looks of Leo by his side even if he spoke. Leonardo understood this completely. Atmosphere in the car was light and warm as the radio kept them both company until they arrived to the city. Males got out of the car after finding good parking place, Raphael adjusting his tie and black suit with red shirt. Leonardo gazed him with warm smile after adjusting his own tie and black suit with blue shirt. Raphael had kept his words and took Leonardo out for a date.

Turning to look his partner Raphael grinned slightly, locking the car doors. “Where you wanna go?” He asked as Leonardo made his way to him, taking a hold of his arm.

“Where you would like to go, handsome?”

“I… don’t know to be honest. I’ve never been on a date before.” Turning to look Leonardo old turtle looked embarrassed and confused. “What people usually do when they are on a date?”

“I am not sure, but I think the main point behind date is to be and spend alone time with your loved one, outside of home.”

“Well, then… Should we go get some tea and hot chocolate and then hit the movies or something?”

“As long as we have time to visit that small lovely bakery of mine where is the best strawberry stuffs.” Raphael laughed as he lifted his arm by his side like a gentleman, Leonardo leaning closer while tightening his hold around Raphael’s arm.

“Then I think we should head there first.”

Surely some people gave them weird, some even shocked looks, when old turtle couple walked side by side, holding each other but they didn’t give a damn. They wanted to have a good day and they were gonna have it. Small bell on the door rang when turtles stepped inside the small bakery, old owner lady instantly recognizing Raphael. Her old face lighten up with a bright smile as she eyed the couple.

“On a date?” She asked playfully, managing to lift blush on turtles’ cheeks.

“Yeah. At least we are trying to.” Raphael chuckled as he escorted Leonardo to the desk. Bending down to look what cakes and pastries there were Leonardo smiled. It seemed to be his lucky day since there were so many different strawberry pastries and cakes.

“I would like to have one slice of each, please.” Leonardo smiled at her. Looking at the turtle for a moment the old lady carefully opened her mouth.

“Of course, sir. However, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but… Aren’t you the same old blind turtle who was here once before?”

“Yes. I’m the one.”

Now reaching towards Leonardo over the desk she looked in his eyes a moment, then smiled happily. “So you see now? That is most wonderful thing!” She withdrew back behind the desk, turning to look Raphael who quickly gave her his order before her focus turned back on Leonardo as she started to plate the cake slices.

“Did you went through a surgery?”

“No, I didn’t. I was in a - “ Leonardo suddenly cut off, taking careful look at Raphael who had moved away from his side, eyeing some uncommon breads in another area. Swallowing Leonardo bend forward and whispered. “I was in a car accident. I don’t know how but it made me see again.”

Taking a look of Raphael owner whispered. “He was in it too?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a sensitive topic to both of you?”

“More or less, yes. So I would appreciate if...”

Now old lady smiled eyes closed, making a zip movement over her mouth. Leonardo sighed with smile. He loved this old lady already. Accepting big plate full of different cake slices Leonardo bowed with his sincere thanks, going to pick a table where to sit. As he was settled his eyes followed the old lady who went to serve Raphael who took… 5 breads with him. All of them the same. And one big cake. Coming to the table Raphael placed his stuff on an empty chair before turning around, going to get his own cake plate from the lady.

When both male were nicely settled down owner came to them with a long burning candle, placing it on the table.

“Do you need dim mood lights or something?” She teased the pair. Both turtles laughed and shooed her away, receiving lovely laugh from her. Now eyeing the bag on the chair next to Raphael Leonardo had to ask.

“What you got there?”

“Bread. I bought all of us one bread.”

“And that bread is?”

“I don’t know their fancy names, but it had pineapple and blue cheese on it. She gave me a little taste example and it was surprisingly delicious. Thought you, Alfred, Don and Mikey could like ‘em.”

Leonardo smiled as he listened Raphael while eating first slice of the first cake. “Open up.” He softly said lifting spoon with cake towards Raphael. However Raphael tilted his head towards the old lady behind the cash register.

“She’s watching.” Leonardo chuckled, pushing spoon closer to Raphael’s mouth.

“Ignore her.”

Rolling his eye Raphael released a snort, opening his mouth, sealing tasty piece of cake in. Cool medal slid out between his tight lips and he could taste Leo’s mouth from it, mixed with the sweet flavors of the cake. Looking down on Leo’s place there was a piece of a cake which seemed to have raspberry filling with strawberry pieces, on top was chocolate covering and on top of the cover was small chocolate mousse ball. Taking part of the mousse on his finger Raphael poked it on Leo’s nose, chuckling. Leonardo looked rather surprised before he, too, started to chuckle. Leaning over the table Raphael pushed his tongue out, licking the mousse off with one slow lick, then softly placing few kisses on the spot. Leonardo was smiling softly eyes closed during this whole time when Raph licked and kissed him.

Sighing deeply Leonardo opened his eyes, watching how Raphael had gone back on eating his own cake slices like if nothing hadn’t happen. Shaking his head Leonardo too went back on eating, taking looks through the window at times. He enjoyed watching people walk on the streets, wondering what kind of people they were, what kind of lives they had, where they were coming from and where they were heading, what kind of homes they had, what did they like and what not.

Turning his focus back on the plate in order to eat the last slice Leonardo almost choked on his saliva. His plate was empty! He was sure he had one slice left! Lifting his gaze on Raphael’s plate he noticed his slice there. Now giving stern look to Raphael he only received playful and teasing grin.

“Give me that.”

“Make me.”

Leonardo smirked as he bend towards the other turtle, whispering. “Oh, I could make you but do you want to have a boner here and now right in front of her eyes?”

Stealing a kiss from surprised victim of his Leonardo snatched his cake back, stuffing it fully in his mouth. He was smiling the whole time as he ate like if he was mocking Raphael. Raphael snorted and huffed.

“You play dirty.”

Leonardo laughed softly as the owner approached the couple. “It warms my heart so much to see you two so much in love.” Looking past the turtles through the window she sighed. “In these days it’s rare. When I was young people had time to show love for each other. In these days all what you see is people in a rush and stress. It feels and seems most of them don’t have time, energy or interest for love.”

“Life changes.” Leonardo softly said.

“That much, dear, is true.” Looking a little troubled she finally gave the bill to Leonardo. “Here’s your bill. I forgot to give it to you earlier.”

Leonardo took it with small bow, eyeing the numbers. Then he moved his hand inside his jacket, taking out his wallet. Old lady waited patiently but the colors from her face faded away when Leonardo handed her 500 dollar bill.

“Keep the change.” He said with a smile.

“Oh my God, no! I can’t! T-this is too much, sir! Your bill was only 45.50 dollars!”

Leonardo shook his head with a smile. “It doesn’t matter. Keep the change.”

“B-but...” Now turning to take a look of Raphael she saw how this turtle nodded at her with a smile. Feeling Leo’s hands covering hers, her eyes met bright blue eyes.

“Please, take them. Go spoil yourself. Your cakes have brought me so much joy during my life that I feel even this is not enough to thank you.”

“Oh, no. This is more than enough.” Looking down on her trebling hands her eyes teared up as she looked Leonardo again. “I love baking. I always have loved it so it brings me great joy to know and hear there’s someone who feels as much joy while eating my cakes as I have felt during making them.”

Both turtles watched the old lady sniff with smile while rubbing her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you both so much. You are my favorite customers.”

“And you are our favorite shop and seller.”

**

With full stomachs and happy minds turtles left the small bakery heading to the car where they left the cake in cold bag, breads laying on the backseat. Then next they headed for some cloth shopping. Leonardo wanted to experience it so Raphael allowed it, following the turtle to the store where he wanted to go the most.

While Raphael sat on the chair and waited, he listened how some people further away from him were talking. One reason what Raphael hated while being out was the fact that people always seemed to be talking about negative things. Always about illnesses, difficulties in life and or other peoples’ businesses. Rolling his eye Raphael threw his other leg on another, changing his pose a bit. Why people had to talk about bad stuff? Why not good stuff? Wouldn’t it make them happier to talk about happy and positive stuff?

“Raphael?”

His thoughts stopped running when Leo appeared in front of him, calling him. Looking up and down Raphael smirked. He liked what he was seeing. Black shiny shoes, nicely fitting jeans which weren’t too light nor too dark for Leo. Then he had his own blue shirt, a tie but what really caught Raphael’s eye was that black leather vest. It suited Leo so well, making his eyes seem even more blue.

“Nice. I like a lot.”

“So much you will have a boner if I keep standing here?” Leo chuckled as Raphael kicked his shoe off, pushing Leo away.

“In your dreams.”

**

Sitting in a movie theater was a whole new experience to Leonardo. His stomach was full of butterflies and he couldn’t hide his excitement. He kept talking like a boiling water in a pot, holding Raphael’s arm and shaking it. Raphael allowed this since it amused him to see old turtle acting like a small child – and a movie hadn’t started yet so he could be a little wild.  
When the movie finally started Leonardo sat all still, his eyes tightly on the screen. Looking at Leo time to time made Raphael smile. Other turtle looked so mesmerized – and he didn’t even snap out of that state when Raphael offered him a drink or snacks. Leonardo did accept them each time but he never removed his eyes from the huge screen, loud sounds coming from all around him.

When the movie was over turtles stood up and stretched a bit. Those movie theater chairs were too low for them and their old bodies. When they stepped out of the theater, sun was already setting and it clearly made Raphael nervous. Taking Raphael’s hand in his Leonardo smiled at him.

“Don’t worry. We can go home tomorrow. Let’s go find a hotel and stay there a night.”

“A hotel?”

“Would you rather sleep somewhere?”

“No, hotel’s good.”

And so they headed in nearest hotel, booking a room. However it was still too early to go to bed so turtles decided to stay out a bit longer, watching night street life. Walking past a dance bar with big terrace Leonardo stopped, pulling Raphael to stop as well. Both stood silently as they watched across the street how couples were dancing with the soft and gentle music. When Leonardo’s blue eyes turned up to look at him, Raphael instantly said; “No.”

“I never haven’t danced.”

“Me neither – and that’s the way how I like it.”

“Come now. One slow dance?”

“Here on the street?”

“We can go on the terrace as well if you want to.”

“No.”

“Raph.”

“I won’t dance any super slow stupid dances. That’s not even dancing! You just lean against your partner and change the weight from one leg to another!” Raphael obviously heated up and it amused Leonardo, but at the same time he understood what Raphael was saying.

“If they play waltz would you then dance?”

“That would be okay.”

“Wait here.” Leonardo said before rushing over the road when light turned green, heading inside the bar. He was wearing so huge grin when he came out shortly after.

“They will play waltz next.”

“… So you’re telling me that you went in there just to ask them to play a waltz for us?”

Leonardo had no time to reply when the music died down, waltz slowly starting to play, getting stronger and stronger. “Come!” He suddenly said, grabbing Raphael by the hand and running across the road with him, heading on the terrace laughing. He suddenly stopped, pulling Raphael right in front of him.

“You know how to dance waltz?”

“Yeah.” Raphael softly whispered as Leonardo placed his hands on Raphael, Raphael’s hands taking hold on him. Blue eyes sparked when Leo whispered; “Lead me.” And exactly that Raphael did. People moved out of their way in awe as they followed two dancing turtles with their wide eyes.

Neither of them said nothing as they danced quickening and empowering their moves with the music as it grew louder and faster. Not even for a second their eyes moved away from another and when music, finally, stopped cheers filled the air around surprised turtles. Looking around them they saw many happy human faces. They were clapping and whistling at them.

Chest heaving Raphael looked down in front of him, sharing a smile to his lover. Reaching for Raphael’s face Leonardo grabbed on those cheeks, rose on his toes and kissed Raphael.

“I love you.”

Raphael chuckled as he closed his eye, pressing his forehead against Leo’s. “Love ya too.” He panted. Suddenly red rose appeared between them and a young lady with brown slightly curly hair smiled at them.

“For you. You both were amazing.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Leonard smiled gently as he accepted the rose, women returning back to her partner.

“You know you’re embarrassing me...” Raphael mumble while scratching the area under his right eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought that was my job.” Leonardo teased, earning hard slap on his ass as they left the terrace.

“Let’s go get pizza and then head to hotel before you get completely out of hands.”

**

At the pizzeria boys ordered one big pizza in half, eating it in peace while there was other night owls with them eating. The place was warm and cozy, very friendly too. Leonardo was quite happy about the fact that the night life was so pleasant in the city. Of course he was aware of the dangers too, but this city seemed and felt to be calm and safe. From the passing by people his eyes moved on Raphael who sat across him. He smiled as he watched other turtle eat, keeping his eye tightly on his pizza half.

God, how much Leonardo loved this turtle. How he couldn’t help but to smile every time when he saw this big grumpy brute, his heart beating faster. Apparently Raphael sensed his eyes on him since soon enough he lifted his head, looking straight at Leo.

“What? Something’s on my face?”

“Yes, a lot of things. Your beautiful feature, your strong eye ridges, your bright eye, your strong beak, that lovely mouth of yours, wide chin and all those lovely wrinkles.”

Lifting his eye ridge Raphael eyed Leo. “You mocking me?”

“Oh no, no. I honestly admire and love you.”

“Good. Because if you would had given me any other answer I would had throw my pizza on your face.”

“Really? Oh darn. I would had got more pizza...”

Both males chuckled after their playful chatting, leaving tip before exiting. Walking closely side by side they held hands as they headed towards the hotel when a scream caught their attention.

“A thief! He took my purse!” Young woman screamed pointing after a man who was coming towards the turtles who were standing under a broken streetlight in shadow. Leonardo’s energy sifted and Raphael sensed it.

“Don’t worry. I got this.”

When the thief was just few steps away from the turtles Raphael extended his massive arm, man hitting it face first, falling hard on his back. Cursing he looked up but words got stuck in his throat when two big muscular mutant turtles were above him, looking down at him.

“I take that, thank you.” Raphael said as he picked the purse, handing it to Leonardo without taking his eye off of the guy. “Don’t you know that you don’t steal from others? That’s beyond wrong and disgusting.”

“S-shut up!” Man finally managed to scream, aiming his fist at Raphael’s face but big turtle easily caught it, squeezing small fist in his.

“Listen, shit pants. Your next answer will seal the fate of your hand. Will you steal again or not?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Wrong.” Squeezing harder the man started to sweat, squirm and scream Raphael to release him. “Fine.” Raphael finally growled letting man up. When he was going to run away Raphael delivered hit on the back of the man’s neck and poor guy fell on the ground unconscious. Now turning to look Leonardo Raphael watched how Leo bowed to the woman and apologized the happening, returning her purse to her. She was stunned, perhaps even shocked, but she managed to thank the turtles.

Leonardo recommended her to call the cops tho and she, nodding heavily, dug her phone and called the police. Since everything seemed to be in order here, now, Leonardo returned by Raphael’s side, holding his hand again as the two made their way to hotel and in their room.

It felt good to get rid of the clothes, shower and hit the bed. Even better everything felt when Leonardo crawled in Raphael’s arms, nuzzling and sighing deeply with a smile.

“Raphael.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this date. I never haven’t been on a date like you know, but this has been the best day of my life. I’m sincere and honest when I say that. If you never wouldn’t had showed up behind my door and ask for a job… I never wouldn’t had experienced this. I would be so lonely and just sitting inside, same thoughts running in my head again and again.”

Looking up at Raphael’s face Leonardo’s expression warmed and softened even more. “I am so grateful about you. So happy about you. So much in love with you. I… I don’t know how to express all these strong emotions in me with words, but...”

“You don’t need to. I get what you mean and what you feel.” Petting Leo’s head Raphael smiled at him. “I love you too and I’m so thankful about you. Who knows where I would be if you wouldn’t had taken me in a given me a job.”

“That reminds me. I’ve been wanting to ask and know more about your past. I know you fought to earn money when you were younger and that you lived Mrs. Morrison, but is there anything else?”

“Nothing important to mention.”

Sly look overtook Leo’s face. “So there’s something?”

Raphael closed his eye with a heavy sigh. “Leo, please. Not now, okay? Today has been exhausting. I just want to hold you in my arms, cuddle and nuzzle and then go to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.” Leonardo said drawing circle on Raphael’s chest. “Please, talk to me. I want to listen your voice and perhaps it will soothe me enough so that I would get sleepy too.”

Opening his eye lazily, turning it towards Leonardo who was smiling at him like a puppy. Groaning Raphael slid his hand down on Leo’s naked ass, giving it one firm squeeze. “You are impossible.”

Leonardo only chuckled before placing a kiss on Raphael’s right chest scute. Boys spend a while awake talking, but not about Raphael’s past. In fact Raphael had suggested that they should go and travel somewhere now that Leo could see.

“Imagine it, Leo. Long silky sand beach, clear turquoise water, gentle breeze, setting sun, just the two of us.”

Leonardo smiled eyes closed as Raphael’s words painted beautiful scene in his mind. “I love that idea. We could look flights when we get home tomorrow.” He remained silent few seconds before speaking again. “Should we ask Alfred to come with us?”

“We can ask, but I doubt he wants to come with us.”

Leonardo chuckled as he was fully aware what Raphael’s hidden message was. Slowly yawning Leonardo nuzzled against Raphael, finally falling a sleep. Raphael, in the other hand, stayed awake for hours staring through the window near by buildings, admiring the lights and remembering his younger days on the streets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has arrived and turtles are enjoying it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, in Finland already, is Friday the 13th - and also my birthday! :D So this chapter is my birthday gift to you all! <3

Spring had come to an end, summer now fully blooming all around. Raphael and Leonardo, normally after their first date, would go on a date once a week, but since Raphael managed to get the idea of building them outdoor sauna… He didn’t even have time for a date – and it was fine by Leo. He enjoyed watching Raphael sweat under hot sun while he was building the sauna. Even now Leonardo’s heart was racing as he gazed his mate who stood tall, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Need help?!” Leonardo shouted from the chair which was placed on the porch.

“No! I got this!” Was Raphael’s casual reply before he took long gulp of his water from the bottle, going back to work. Leonardo sighed deep with a smile. Raphael had spent so much time on searching tutorials how to build sauna, watching videos about it and getting instructions as well. He, however, was fully aware he would need professional help so when he had done one part fully ready, he used to call professional builder to check it. So far everything had been good.

Placing book out of his hands Leonardo stood up walking bare footed next to Raphael, lifted his arm and squirmed between Raphael’s arm and naked side.

“Ew, you stink.” Leonardo chuckled turning his head away.

“Don’t blame me. There would had been dryer places to be than my armpit.”

Leonardo chuckled again turning to look the small outdoor building. “So, when it’s ready?”

“Hopefully by the end of the week. In next the latest.”

“You’ve been working so hard on it. You should take a break.”

Raphael was silent a long moment, finally nodding slowly.

“Yeah. You’re right. Break would do good.” Looking at his mate Raphael smiled. “I’m gonna go take a shower and then hit the city. I feel like going to see city life after being in wood’s dust for so long.”

“Can I come too or would you prefer to go alone?”

“You know I love you, but I would appreciate it if you would let me go alone.”

“Of course. Just call me or Alfred if something happens.”

“Always, baby.” Raphael placed a kiss on Leo’s smiling mouth before withdrawing inside the house from the sun’s heat. Damn he REALLY needed a shower. Showering quick Raphael put on some of his fave deodorant, perfume just a little bit – because he didn’t want to cause anyone asthma attack or headache for using too much strong perfume. He hated when people did that without thinking others around them. Raphael himself could stand strong scents but still he had his limits. Wearing long dark blue jeans and white t-shirt Raphael took his sunglasses.

Outside on the front yard Leonardo couldn’t help but to gasp as he eyed his partner. Damn, now HE was sweating. Walking to Leo’s side Raphael kissed him once more, stating he would go wait by the gate since he had ordered a taxi. He didn’t feel like driving today. His arms were slightly numb from all the hammering. Sure, he could had used nail gun, but he liked traditional work over machines.

After some waiting yellow taxi picked him up, taking him to the city. Opening the window Raphael closed his eyes behind the sunglasses, enjoying the summer breeze. It felt so nice to be able to just sit and enjoy the ride instead of driving.

At the city Raphael paid a good extra to the driver, heading to busy main street. Man, he loved this place. So many different shops but then one shop, which hadn’t been there before, caught his eye. Oh fuck…

**

Hours had gone by and there had been no sight of Raphael. He hadn’t called either. Leonardo was holding his phone, looking at the black screen, waiting while sitting on the porch. Alfred served them tea and snacks, taking a seat across Leonardo.

“Do not worry, master. I’m sure he’s okay. He goes out so rarely, after all, that I think he looses a track of time whenever he goes out.”

“I know, but it would be nice to hear from him.”

“Why won’t you call him then?”

“I don’t want to make him think and see me as a partner who would be obsessed about him, having a huge need to always know where he is or what he’s doing. He is grown up and he has all the rights for his own time and space. I don’t force myself in it.”

When Alfred was opening his mouth to reply, sound of rumble was growing stronger while heading their way. Standing up Leonardo came down from the porch, stopping at the yard while Alfred sat still calm, still having his trustworthy broom beside him.

Soon someone drove on their yard wearing boots, pants and jacket; All made of black leather. This person was also wearing black helmet. Beneath him was big and brand new motorcycle. Not shutting down the engine this person turned to look Leonardo when he stepped closer, demanding to know who this driver was and what he wanted.

Taking his helmet off Raphael smirked at Leonardo.

“Well, hello there, handsome. I know we have never met before, but would you like to go for a ride?”

Leonardo caught up quickly what Raphael was doing so he started to play along.

“Oh, I don’t know… My father has told me not to talk to strangers, yet alone go with them.”

“That’s your papa then? Why not ask him?” Raphael smiled, nodding towards Alfred who sighed out loud while rolling his eyes, taking a sip from his tea.

“My answer is no.” Alfred said, playing along.

“Oh, come on, grandpa. Your precious is safe with me.”

Eyeing Raphael suspiciously Alfred turned to look Leonardo who, now, had moved right next to Raphael, resting his head on his hands which were on Raphael’s right shoulder. Leonardo was looking at him with big pleading blue eyes.

“Please? Pretty please?”

Alfred sighed. “You would go even if I would say no again.”

Leonardo chuckled slightly. “Yeah. I mean look at him. He’s so handsome, sexy, matured and… nice. He can’t be bad.”

Alfred watched how Leonardo now nuzzled against Raphael’s cheek while Raphael kept his playful and sparky eye turned towards the butler, waiting.

Taking his moment to consider every possible options and situations Alfred finally stood up, taking a broom in his hands, approaching the turtles.

“Fine. You may go but you, mystery man, will bring my boy back home unharmed before midnight. If he walks funny when you bring him back, I will let you taste my broom.”

“He’s very good at using it.” Leonardo instantly whispered in Raphael’s ear.

Raphael laughed shortly as Leonardo remembered to thank Alfred before climbing to sit behind Raphael, placing second helmet on his head when it was handed to him by bigger turtle.

“So, grandpa, as long as I don’t make your son walk funny I’m free to do whatever I want with him?”

Alfred said nothing as he lifted the broom in the air, giving that specific glare which was a sign it was time to go. “Hold on, sugar.” Raphael said as he gave their ride some gas, driving away from the yard, leaving amused Alfred roll his eyes on the yard.

“Youngsters.”

**

Raphael drove far away from the city and town, coming to an area where was small field with old hay barn. Slowly taking the bike lean against the barn’s side both turtles took their helmets off. Leonardo looked around as Raphael placed helmets in their own leather bags.

“We are on a country side?”

“Yep.”

Looking around there was this small road to the field what they had used and behind it was small side road for cars. Around the small field was thick forest, smell of water coming somewhere near by. There must have been a lake.

“Why we stopped here?”

Turning to look Leonardo Raphael’s eye sparked as he nodded towards the barn. “I thought we could have a new adventure.”

Leonardo blushed with small laugh. “I should had known.” Stepping in Raphael’s personal space Leonardo took a hold of bigger turtle’s zipper, slowly opening and closing it from short part. “But I must admit – You look so darn hot.”

“And things will get even hotter. Go inside. Find a nice spot.”

As Leonardo went to open the small doors he was glad to see there was some haystacks and lots of loose hay. Spreading and arranging them Leonardo made them both nice place to lay down while Raphael stepped in, closing the doors behind him.

Leonardo only needed to turn around and give one specific look to bigger turtle – and Raphael hurried to his mate, pulling him in his arms kissing him with passion, falling in the hays with him.

**

Nuzzling against Raphael’s neck Leonardo sighed deep as he was waking up. Sex with Raphael in the barn had been one of the most erotic experiences what Leonardo had experienced. Feeling a kiss on his forehead Leonardo smiled, opening his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hmmm.”

Raphael chuckled as Leo his his face deeper in his neck. “That tired?”

“Hmm.”

Stroking Leo’s arm with his thumb Raphael remained quiet, listening Leo’s slightly breathing and the rumbling of thunder at the distance. Leonardo heard it too.

“Thunder?”

“Yep.”

“We should go so that we can drive home before it comes on us.”

“You hear it, right? It’s close. We wouldn’t be able to get back home before it would reach us. I say lets stay here until it passes. I don’t want to drive when it rains.”

“What about your bike?”

“I covered the bike with its own ‘rain coat’ before I followed you in here.”

Resting more relaxed in Raphael’s armpit Leonardo was silent a moment, listening the rumbling which was turning louder as the heavy clouds approached them.

“What time is it?”

“About 10pm.”

Now Leonardo lifted his head to look down on Raphael’s eye. “You remember what Alfred said? You need to bring me back home before midnight and I better not walk funny.”

Raphael laughed. “I know, but you are walking funny now for sure and we can’t get home before midnight.”

“Alfred will punish you with the broom.”

“Njah, he won’t. It was all just playing and acting.”

Leo smirked softly, laying back down against Raphael’s warm body. Faint sound of drops hitting the metal roof started to fill the quiet barn, rain soon escalating more stronger, lightning flashing above them – followed by instant rumbling.

Leo closed his eyes. Thunder. Such strong natural thing, so beautiful, so deadly… So calming.

“Raph?”

“Yeah?”

Nuzzling Leonardo mumbled softly against Raphael’s neck. “I want hot chocolate.”

“What? Are you pregnant now or something?”  
Leonardo laughed softly. “No. Would you want me to be?”

“No. I’m too old for kids. I mean I like them, but no. You are enough for me to handle.”

Leonardo smiled, kissing Raphael’s cheek softly as thunder once again rumbled above them loud.

“Tell me about your past.”

“Why?”

“Because you still haven’t done that.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

Lifting his head Leonardo looked at Raphael for a moment in silence, then laying back down. “Liar. There is something. What are you afraid of to tell me?”

“… I don’t want you to stop loving me. I’ve done some shit in the past, but that isn’t me anymore. I changed.”

“Then you can tell me since it’s the past.”

Raphael tensed with deep inhale. “Okay. I… besides fighting I delivered drugs when I was young. I never used them. I only delivered them. I did that during those times when there was no fights for any reason. And I learned, in a hard way, not to lose my boss’s or clients’ drugs. I once did and, well, some of the scars on my body remind me of that mistake daily.”

Leonardo’s silence made Raphael’s heart beat harder in pain, but he continued. “There was a time when a gang was after me because they thought I had stole money – which I hadn’t. Those bastards managed to ambush me so I got injured, but managed to escape. I ran to an alley, it was a dead end. I tried a door but it was locked. I had lost blood so I was weak, collapsing against the door. The sound of the gang was coming closer.”

“Go on.” Leonardo whispered.

“Then the door opened and I saw Mrs. Morrison for the first time. I asked her to help me since I was injured. She pulled me in and closed the door. While she was doing amazingly good job about cleaning my wounds despite the fact she was blind. She laughed and said she had study of becoming a nurse in her younger days, but when she became blind, she had to stop studying.”

Licking his lips Raphael kept a moment without a word. “She was asking me questions and I told her honestly what I was doing, what I had done and so on. She lectured me, ahah… But she also helped me. She saved my life in so many levels that day. Without her who knows what I would had become, where I would be or would I even be alive anymore.”

Now there was long and heavy silence, drops viciously hitting the roof.

“I… Understand you. You were young, you did what you had to to survive. But I feel so bad I didn’t know you back then. I would had done my everything to help you and her.”

“Hey, no need to feel bad or guilty because of that. She was there for me in my younger days when I needed someone to save my miserable ass – and now, in my older age, there’s you. Like I have said before, many times, I don’t know where I would be if you wouldn’t had given me a job and home.”

Leonardo was smiling slightly and it was a good sign.

“Can I ask something, Leo?”

“Of course.”

“Please, don’t tell Alfred. I don’t want him to know. I don’t want him to start to fear me and think I’m a bad person, bad influence to you and that I still would be doing illegal things like that – since I’m not.”

“Raphael, calm down. Alfred would never think like that about you. You’ve been living with us so long already and he’s seen what kind of turtle you really are. But since this is a big thing for you, I promise I will not say a word. Anything what has been said and done in this barn today by us will stay between us only.”

Raphael shared most grateful, warm and soft smile to his mate, kissing him. Rest of the night they had soft and warm conversations about everything, listening the rain and thunder rampage above them.

**

In the morning boys arrived home, Alfred cleaning the porch from the dust what hard wind last night had blown there. When his old eyes spotted happily greeting turtles Alfred smiled, approaching them. He hugged Leonardo wishing him good morning, but when Raphael opened his arms for a hug Alfred poked him once hard in the middle of his body.

Raphael gasped and then cursed, looking angrily the old man. “What the fuck?!” A hit on his head. “Shi..!”

“You didn’t bring Leonardo back home before midnight.”

“Wha--? Come on, Alf, it was just a play! Some fooling around! You were in it too!”

“Yes, I was –“ Alfred said as he landed the broom down, walking back towards the porch. “– Not that part included, however.”

“Oh, you little cheater...” Raphael growled as he stood up straight, still rubbing the sore spot on his body’s middle area. He could hear Alfred laugh to himself, Leonardo looking quite amused by his side.

“I told you he would punish you with the broom.”

“Shut up.”


	22. Chapter 22 - Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, darlings! I tried, for so long, make new more chapters, to tell more about turtles' and Alfred's adventures, but nothing. Simply NOTHING came out. I took it as a sign that it was time to end this story. This ending was one reason what made me write this fic to begin with.
> 
> This chapter holds darker theme like death (even that death really isn't dark or bad stuff. It can be beautiful too).

After a week sauna was finally ready and Raphael couldn’t had been more proud. He was even more proud when he, in the evening, was sitting in it with Leonardo by his side. Alfred had been more or less alarmed by the sauna, but Raphael had managed to convince him to go bath there first. Raphael himself had stayed outside so that Alfred could call him if anything would happen.

When everyone had bathed, trio settled in the living room. Earlier that day Alfred had been cleaning, finding some old photo albums. He had forgot them completely. Sitting beside Alfred on the couch Leonardo looked at the photos as Alfred turned the pages super slow, explaining when the pic had been taken.

Leonardo couldn’t believe how he looked when he had been younger. He was rather skinny, but in a way he also looked happy in the photos… Despite the fact all of them had been taken either inside the house or on the yard. Few of them had been taken from the beach where Alfred had taken him few times in the past.

“So how life was with Leo when he was younger?”

“It was rather easy, Raphael. Sure there were moments when I needed to be more firm with Leonardo, but overall he was a good kid.” Smiling at the other turtle Alfred petted Leo’s head. “And he still is.”

Raphael smiled. These two had really strong and love filled bond with respect. He sat quietly listening as Alfred kept telling tales, but even still there really wasn’t much to tell since most of their lives they had spend inside the mansion – and Leonardo had behaved more than well.

**

Years went by with peaceful life which suited the trio most perfectly. One day, however, would disturb the peace.

Raphael and Leonardo arrived home from their trip to the city, stepping out of the car. Instantly Leonardo felt something was not right. He rushed inside the house, finding himself calling Alfred but he got no reply.

Heading in the kitchen Leonardo stopped as he spotted Alfred sitting on the chair, half full teacup long gone cold. Stepping slowly closer Leonardo called Alfred once again with soft whisper, but the butler didn’t answer. Only when Leonardo touched Alfred’s shoulder he felt how tense and cold he was.

Already knowing the answer Leonardo slowly knelt by Alfred’s side, looking at his face while Alfred’s head was hanging down. All earlier warm colors had faded from his face. He looked so pale and yet peaceful. Biting his lower lip hard Leonardo’s eyes filled with tears as he petted his adopted father’s, and friend’s, face.

“Oh, Alfred...”

Raphael, who had been staying on the background, now came behind his mate placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Turning to look up at Raphael first thing what Leonardo noticed was that while Raphael was honestly sad he was not crying. Not having even watery eye.  
“You’re not crying. You don’t even look shocked.” Leonardo sniffed.

“Because I knew.”

“?! Knew what?”

“That he was going to pass away.”

“You knew?! And you didn’t tell me!? Did it ever cross your mind I might would had wanted to be there in his last moment!?”

Leonardo was now standing, facing Raphael. His heart was aching. Losing someone so dear to him and also finding out Raphael had not been honest with him.

“I did it because Alfred asked me to.” Looking at the dead friend over Leo’s shoulder Raphael sighed. “We had long conversation one day while you were meditating in the dojo. Alfred told me he knew his time was coming. He said he could feel it. Of course I tried to tell him to stop fooling around, but he assured me he was serious.”

Now looking at Leo again Raphael continued. “He asked me not to tell you anything. The last thing what he didn’t want to have in his last moments was you being overly concerned about him, watching him 24/7.”

Now smiling slightly Raphael placed his hands on Leo’s trembling shoulders. “He wanted to see you happy all the way to an end. That was one of his wishes.”

Leonardo’s lips were trembling as he licked them, eyes releasing tears which rolled down on his cheeks. “And other wishes…?”

“That I would remain by your side and make sure you’re safe and happy. I promised him that.”

Leonardo sniffed as he turned to look over his shoulder. He felt like shit, but at the same time he understood and accepted Alfred’s last wishes. Even if he didn’t like them.

“I need to call the cops.”

“Don’t worry. I will arrange everything.”

Leonardo only nodded, taking a seat deciding to sit by his friend’s empty shell while waiting the police after Raphael had called them. It took about an hour before police arrive, taking notes from both turtles about what had happened.

Soon after his arrival ambulance came and they checked Alfred, taking him away. Letting them take Alfred was heavy and difficult thing to Leonardo and he stood on the porch for a long time, even after ambulance and police had left.

It wasn’t that Raphael didn’t want to be there and comfort Leonardo, but he saw it to be the best to let other turtle be alone and grief. In the meantime Raphael arranged fridge, placing their foods in it. The lost of beloved friend lingered in the air, house feeling emptier… More quiet. Something was clearly missing. Raphael was sure it would take time for the turtles to get used of this new feeling and quietness in the mansion.

**

Leonardo had send letters to Alfred’s relatives about his passing, also inviting them to come to Alfred’s funeral which would be 2 weeks away from now. At first Raphael had been against Leo taking any part of arranging Alfred’s funeral, begging Leo to leave it all to him, but he eventually gave in. After all Alfred had been very dear to other turtle and it was his right to be part of the funeral arrangement.

Two weeks went by and turtles stood at Alfred’s grave, heavy rain falling on them. Only big umbrella in Raphael’s hands kept them from getting soaked. Funeral ceremony was long gone, but Leonardo refused to leave. He just stood there tears in his eyes staring the fresh grave, covered with flowers. If Raphael’s hand wasn’t resting on his suit covered shoulder, he would had fall on his knees to cry for sure.

Raphael had no idea how many hours they had stood there, but eventually he got Leonardo to move by stating they could come here every day if that would make Leo feel better – and that’s exactly what happened. For weeks Leonardo visited Alfred’s grave every day, always bringing even one flower with him. He spend there hours and it worried bigger turtle.

Sure Raphael understood everyone grieved in their own ways, but he was scared that Leonardo was overdoing it, taking it too far, hanging on it for too long and hard.

Finding Leonardo one evening in the kitchen, sitting on his chair in candlelight while staring Alfred’s photo made Raphael sigh heavily. Approaching his mate Raphael placed his hand gently on Leo’s shoulder, kissing his temple.

“I’m heading to bed. You should do so too.”

“Hmm. I will. A bit later.”

“… Alright. Good night. Love ya.”

“Good night. I love you too.”

Leo’s voice remained on the same tone, his eyes strictly staying on Alfred’s photo. Raphael sighed again, but stopped at the doorway.

“Hey, Leo.”

“Hm?”

“Try to meditate.” Raph was now looking his mate over his shoulder, seeing how Leonardo slowly lifted his head, slightly confused and tired eyes turning to look at him.

“What? Why? I’m not in the mood for -”

“Think, Leo. Think.”

And he thought. He thought a moment in silence, his expression suddenly and slowly brightening. Now his eyes were wide and sparkling, staring deep into Raphael’s eye. Jumping up Leonardo was wearing a smile for the first time after Alfred’s death. Quickly closing the distance between him and Raphael Leonardo rose on his toes to kiss Raphael.

“Thank you! I’ll be in a dojo.”

Raphael only nodded since words were not needed. Smiling he watched as Leonardo rushed away, going in the basement where dojo was. In there Leonardo lit up candles seating himself in lotus pose, incense burning near him on the floor.

Taking slow and deep inhales Leonardo relaxed, starting his meditation. After a short moment he was in deep meditative state, surrounded by strong love and light. From the light approached familiar character with most loving smile, causing Leo’s eyes tear up. He felt his hot tears rolling down on his cheek in physical world.

Leonardo was embraced in most warm and loving hug what he had ever felt – and it made him smile, filling his soul with joy.

 _“Alfred.”_ He whispered in his mind, Alfred’s spirit taking a hold on Leo’s hand guiding them in more better area where the two sat down and talked for a long time telepathically.

**

Raphael was laying on the bed leaning with his shell against the head of the bed, reading, when the door opened. Lifting his eye on Leonardo he smiled softly, instantly noticing difference on his mate. Leonardo was smiling, he was more relaxed and he seemed happy. He waited quietly as Leonardo made his way to the bed, getting on his spot.

“You okay?”

“I feel better if that’s where you’re aiming at.”

“Yeah. I assume you managed to reach him?”

“Yes.” Leonardo said as he turned on his side, crawling right next to Raphael’s body, pressing his head and hand on Raphael’s chest and shoulder. “It was so nice to talk with him. I feel so much better now.”

Looking up at Raphael who put the book away Leo smiled. “Thank you. If you wouldn’t had said meditation… I wouldn’t had realize to do it myself.”

Raphael snorted smiling, petting Leo’s head. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“That’s what Alfred said too. He said I’m in good hands with you.”

Raphael laughed shortly as he laid better on his shell, sneaking his arm under his head. “Nice to know he, still, has faith in me even on the other side.”

Leonardo chuckled closing his eyes. “He has full trust on you. And he’s keeping his eyes on us.”

“Oh fuck… Then that means we no longer have private sex moments. He will be standing in the corner and watch us. Some pervert spirit…!”

Leonardo chuckled again, not bothering to reply. He felt too tired, too heavy and relaxed after all that grieving and meditation which drains energy. Quietly he whispered his good night wish, falling asleep.

**

Life without Alfred had been more or less difficult for the turtles at first, but they knew Alfred’s spirit visited them every now and then. How they knew? Because Alfred’s favorite broom was either moved on some other spot while Leo ad Raph weren’t at home or it suddenly fell down on its own when turtles were at home, but not even near to touch it.

And it wasn’t only life without Alfred that was changed. It was everything around the turtles since 150 years later world had changed too. To the better. While Earth, now, was more better place to live, there still were issues like some illnesses which couldn’t be cured.

It was beautiful morning and the sun was starting to color the sky behind the horizon. Leonardo was sitting on the bed, leaning with his shell against the head of the bed. He, like Raphael too, had grown more old. They weren’t big and muscular anymore. At least not so much. Their skin was covered with wrinkles, movements long time ago slowed down. Turning his head with a smile Leonardo watched as Raphael got out of the bed.

“You’re sure you don’t wanna take a shower with me?”

Leonardo chuckled softly. “I’m sure, dear. I feel too nice to leave the bed just yet.”

Raphael smiled as he turned around. “Fine then.” Bending down he kissed Leonardo softly, rubbing their beaks together before pulling away. “I’m gonna make us big and yummy breakfast after I’m done, okay?”

“That sounds lovely. I would love that.”

Raphael smiled as he withdrew but stopped at the doorway to bathroom when Leonardo called him.

“I love you. I know I say that a lot, but it’s the truth. And I also know I have said this to you many times in the past already, but I’m so happy you are in my life. You have make my life so much better.”

“Awh, stop with that sweet-talking. You know how it embarrasses me...”

Leonardo laughed gently a short moment before Raphael continued. “But yeah, I love ya too. You are the best thing what has ever happen to me – and I’m gonna show it to you after I’m done with the shower.”

Leonardo grinned in flirty way, raising his eye ridges. “Oh? That sounds… Nice. I’ll be here waiting.”

Raphael grinned back before shutting the door, soon sound of shower turning on reaching Leonardo’s ears.  
He took pencil and diary in his hands, writing in it like he had done for years now. Sun’s rays slowly escaped over the mountain hitting Leonardo’s eye. Sighing softly Leonardo placed diary and pencil in his lap, relaxing backward against big comfy pillow, smiling at the sunrise.

It was the most beautiful sunrise what Leonardo had ever seen. Sunrises like this were always a sign that it was going to be a good day.

**

Opening the bathroom door Raphael was drying himself, keeping his gaze and head down. “You still are absolutely sure you don’t wanna shower, Leo? I could wash your shell.”

When he got no reply Raphael stopped, lifting his head up. Leonardo was on the bed, face turned towards the window so Raphael couldn’t see his face, but he felt it in his heart that something was not right.

“Leo?” Dropping his towel Raphael rushed by Leo’s side, touching his partner while calling his name again. No reply or reaction of any kind. Panting fast and heavily Raphael’s vision went blurry, panic and pain filling his heart. No, no, no…!

“You little shit..!” Raphael growled as he took a hold on Leo’s chin, turning his face towards his. He was taken back how calm Leonardo looked. How he was wearing a small smile… But there was no breathing, no warmth, no heartbeat. Just beautiful empty shell.

Tears pouring wild out of his eye Raphael kissed Leonardo’s forehead, sealing him in big tight hug. The pain was the worst what he had ever felt.

“You little shit...” Raphael whispered between sobs again. “You knew, didn’t you? You dared to leave me without saying a word...”

Pulling away Raphael rested his hand on Leo’s cheek, not bothering to wipe his own tears away from his cheek. “You think this is fair? You think I like this that everyone who I care or love about always die before I do…! First Casey, then Mrs. Morrison, Alfred and now you.”

Dropping his head down Raphael shut his eye tightly, shaking. “I’m always left behind alone…” Lifting his head Raphael once again looked at the peaceful face in front of him, sobbing violently. He hated this. He hated this day. He hated everything today. Dropping his head down again he now noticed, between the tears, that Leo’s diary was there and open.

Taking it Raphael eyed Leonardo’s beautiful handwriting, his last words which were pointed to him clearly.

_“I’ll see you on the other side of the stars.”_

Eyeing the letter didn’t make big turtle feel any better, but he knew those words to be true. Eventually they would meet again. Beyond the stars.

**

News about Leonardo’s death hit Donatello and Michelangelo hard too. They came to visit Raphael, staying with him until they all would feel better again, being able to keep on living.

Raphael had found letter from the inside of Leonardo’s diary. It clearly stated that Raphael now owned everything and as his last wishes Leonardo wanted cremation and his ashes to be placed right in front of his favorite big maple tree in the garden. All this Raphael did, also ordering heart shaped tombstone. It wasn’t too big nor too small, but it fitted there perfectly.

Donatello and Michelangelo stood by his side as they watched small grave and tombstone, half of the heart being empty. Without even asking Don and Mikey knew empty part was for Raphael. Brothers knew this was not the best time, but they still stated to Raphael that they, now, would be moving away. They had no reasons to stay here since their only family relative no longer lived.

Raphael understood this while still feeling slightly afraid. They too were leaving him.

Time kept going, few years passing. Raphael had been so lonely in huge and quiet mansion. Learning to be alone after almost 200 years of having company was extremely hard. However he wasn’t alone at times. There were moments when he could sense Leonardo’s presence, being even touched gently. He knew Leonardo was there, comforting him in his weakest moments.

One morning Raphael picked up the newspaper, slowly making his way back inside the house. Leaving the paper on the table he went to the fridge, hearing suddenly how the paper fell on the floor. Looking behind the fridge’s door he saw that the paper, indeed, was flat on the floor.

“If that was you, Leo, that was not nice. I’m old and bending down getting items isn’t so easy anymore.” Raphael bend down to pick up the paper while cursing under his breath. When he turned the paper in his hands he saw big text and a photo of orphan house which had burned down during the night. Lightning had hit the house, burning it and now orphans, and those few ladies who took care of them, were basically homeless.

“This is a sign from you, right?” Instantly Raphael felt a wave of air hit his face. “Fine.”

Picking up his phone Raphael made a call. He offered to take all the orphans and the ladies in, feed them and get them clothes, but he wouldn’t take any other part of taking care of the kids. Authorities came to check the mansion, to be sure it was safe, before giving Raphael their blessings that he could take orphans in.

Later that same day buss drove on the yard, bringing quite big group of kids of all ages and three ladies. Obviously Raphael was scary looking for the kids since they all stood quietly hiding behind each other as young woman, perhaps around her 30’s, approached the turtle shaking his hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you, mister Raphael. Please, accept our most sincere thank you since we don’t have anything else to offer.”

“It’s all right, miss...”

“Mary-Ann.”

“Miss Mary-Ann, know I’m more than happy to give you and the kids place to stay. After all my home is big and I live there alone so there’s plenty of room. However, there’s some house rules.”

“Name them.”

“No running and screaming inside the house. No jumping on furniture, no going down in the dojo and then there’s two other rooms where I won’t let anyone in. I keep those doors, as well as dojo’s door, locked. Just in case.”

“What rooms are those if I may ask?”

“One… Is my master’s room. Previous butler who taught me to become a butler. Second is my… My… husband’s room. I don’t want anyone to go in those rooms. They are sacred for me.”

“I understand and I will make sure that the children will understand it too.”

“Good. If there’s anything what you or the kids need, let me know. I will arrange everything. After all you all need to be comfortable here since this is your new home now.”

Raphael watched as Mary-Ann went back to other workers and the kids, explaining everything for them. When rules were clear, kids were taken inside – and they all were amazed, ladies included.

First thing what the kids wanted, and did, was bath. It took few hours to bath them all one by one, but when it was done Raphael asked everyone in big dining room, table filled with food. Kids were eager to eat and Raphael couldn’t help but to smile as he watched happy clean kids eating. It seemed they hadn’t got so much food in previous place.

After dining kids were allowed to look around, but it was strictly forbid for them to touch on anything which could fall, break and so on. Raphael was extremely grateful for the kids being so polite and well-behaving.

In the next few days Raphael had ordered lots of new toys for the kids to play with, both inside and outside. Clothes he didn’t buy but he gave credit card for Mary-Ann, who had been shocked about the trust what Raphael had on her. After her shock she went out to the city to buy clothes for the kids.

**

With time life settled better in the mansion, kids got used of their new home and Raphael felt happy for having company. Kids even had been giving him some energy which caused him to play with them, chase them on the yard at times too.

Mary-Ann with other workers sat on the porch in beautiful autumn day laughing, watching Raphael run with the kids as good as his old bones allowed him to. Panting heavily Raphael walked in the garden, sitting to lean against the big and beautiful maple tree right next to Leo’s grave.

“Hey, baby.” He panted, tapping Leo’s tombstone. “Those kids are something… Or then I’ve grown too old. It’s hard to keep up with ‘em.”

Hearing slight steps Raphael turned to look at the source of the sound, seeing 4 year old blond girl, Miriam, coming to him.

“Awe you okay, Waphael?”

Raphael chuckled as he lifted his hand to tap Miriam on the head gently. “Yes. I’m okay. I just need to take a break. I’m old so playing with you kids is hard.”

Taking a letter from his jacket’s pocket he handed it to Miriam. “Hey, can you take this to Mary-Ann? It’s very important so don’t lose it, okay?”

“I will bwing it to hew! You can twust me, Waphael!”

And she ran off, Raphael smiling after her. Miriam was one of the kids who had been about 1-2 years old when they had arrived in the mansion, and she instantly had liked Raphael. But so had Raphael too. Miriam was his favorite from all kids.

Taking deep inhale of fresh autumn air Raphael turned to look Leo’s grave, placing his hand on the tombstone.

“Well, I think they will do just fine without me. I’ve arranged everything for them. Mary-Ann is good woman and knows what she’s doing. Kids have home and safe place to be at. All is good.”

Closing his eyes Raphael rested his head against the trunk, feeling all warm and happy when Leonardo, in younger form – maybe around his 20’s or 30’s – stood in front of Raphael’s eyes, reaching a hand towards him with the most warming smile. He didn’t have his scars either which surprised big turtle. Without hesitation Raphael reached for the hand, noticing how he could see with both eyes, how all wrinkles had left his arms. He was young and strong again.

When their hands reached for each other, these spirits full of love hugged each other. They were together again.

**

“Raphael?” Mary-Ann asked as she approached old turtle’s body. When she touched it she realized Raphael was no more. Sighing with sadness she lowered her eyes on the letter what Raphael had written.

_“I, Raphael Hamato, hereby leave everything what I own to Miss Mary-Ann and the orphans. Mansion is yours now, money is all yours but use it wisely to give the best life for the children. As my last wishes I want cremation, my ashes to be placed right next to my mate, Leonardo’s, grave under the maple tree._

_Raphael Hamato”_

**

Decades went by and the orphan house was blooming. It was the best place for orphans and it was nice to see and hear happy kids laughing and running on the yard. The garden wasn’t in its previous glory anymore and the old maple tree had been cut down since it had become dangerous after starting to moulder.

However two new and strong beginnings of the maple trees were growing from old graves, tangling together while leaving heart shaped tombstone, with Leonardo’s and Raphael’s names on it, between them.

The End


End file.
